In TOO Deep
by Ellaaacin
Summary: So this is my FIRST TIME EVER writing a fanfic which happens to be my favorite show ..SCANDAL...Its centered around Liv and these important people in her life. Things happen in her life and change maybe for the worst and she wants to change it around, but will she know how to do it on our own is the question. i Dont Own Scandal or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

The blaring alarm woke her up at 5am but she was so tired she let it ring for a few more minutes. At 5:03 she shut it off and got up from under her duvet. "Why is it Monday already?! Uggghh it was just Friday,", Liv said talking to noone but herself. She went and got in the shower reveling in the hot water keeping her skin warm. After listening to her favorite song on her Ipod w about 5 times while washing her body and hair she came out of the bathroom.

Wrapped in a robe with a towel on her head she sat on her bed and watched the weather lady go on and on about the temperature for today. Olivia groaned when she heard the weather lady say the highest it was going to be was 45°. Though she lived in Chicago for all of her life she could never adjust to the climate. At just 23 years old Liv took care of her younger siblings Abby, 17 and a senior in highschool, Huck, 17 also a senior in highschool and Quinn, 15 her baby sister thats a sophmore. Liv was a very responsible older sister and she loves her siblings with EVERYTHING in her, they were literally all she had aside from her bestfriend and cousin.

"C'mon guys you have to wake up. You have to go to school", Liv said as she was walking down the hall of her apartment.

"5 more minutes Liv we're tired, pleaseeeeeee.", Quinn said.

Liv responded, " No I told you to go to bed on time. You guys knew that you had school the next day. Now lets go, hit the showers."

They got up and took their showers while Liv got dressed . She put on her gray pants with her light blue chiffon top and went to to make breakfast for her munchkins, or at least thats what her nickname for them was. Huck came down first, he was 6'1 with a tanned complexion, bright hazel eyes and the cutest smile. All the girls started giving him attention lately but to Liv he would always be her baby brother whom she was very overprotective of.

" Hey sis, what are you making?", Huck said. Liv looked up at him with a big smile on her face and said, " Breakfast , im getting your sister this birthday cake today after I get off work and surprise her by taking you all out to eat, and taking her shopping ."

"Oh yeah today is Abby's birthday she's going to be so surprised", Quinn said coming in the kitchen. She was the somewhat quiet kid, but around her family she was super outgoing. She had bluish green eyes with a thick mane of dark brown waist length hair. She really looked up to her sister Olivia because of how selfless and kind and generous she is. Liv was totally her hero.

" What are you guys whispering about?", Abby said.

" I was saying that you guys have to hurry up because its already 7:25 and you still have to eat your breakfast. I don't need any calls from your teachers about tardiness."

"Oh come on we weren't even that late. Last time we walked in at 8:15." said Huck.

" Yeah 5 mins later then when you're supposed to be there. So eat your breakfast munchkins."

" Liv enough with the nickname, we're teenagers. Just call us by our name." Abby said. Abby had beautiful olive skin with bright green eyes and red hair that rest in the middle of her back. She was pretty popular in school, definitely more than her siblings since she was the oldest even though Huck swore he was. They'd always argue and she'd say no but I have you by 4 months so Ha and he'd say so what we're still the same age.

" You'll always be my munchkins Abbs, I love yall."

" We love you too", they said in unison as they put on their coats heading to the front door.

" Alright have a great day sis", Huck said.

"You too", Liv yelled leaving out behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv got to work at 8:30, greatful for the coffee she had this morning that put an extra pep in her step. She walked through the lobby with a big smile on her face today was going to be a great day. She came and clocked in so she can go to her office and get everything situated. As she was organizing her papers there was a knock at her door. Come in, she yelled. " Hey Liv, I came by to say Good Morning and see what you were going to do for Abbs birthday today".

" Oh I was gonna take all of them out to eat, Then surprise her with a cake and take her shopping to get whatever she wanted. Why what did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to know the plans so I could come hang with you guys today", Harrison said. He was Liv's cousin from her mom's side, the only living blood related family she still had. "Of course big head you can come hang with us. The more the better", Liv said.

 **So this is my first fanfic I tthought scandal is my fav show why not take a stab at writing a story and its cool to know someone's actually reading my imagination / thoughts so I appreciate it. You have been introduced to Olivia Pope and her siblings and cousin. Things are about to get interesting so keep reading :)**

 **Follow me on twitter ellaacin...I will follow back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalyn Pope otherwise known as Rosie was Liv's real mom. Liv's dad h

ad passed when she was only 3 years old so all she really had was her mom and kids that her mom had always knew that she wanted to be a mom and after having Liv and losing the love of her life Edward Benjamin Pope she couldn't deal with such a quiet house so she took in 3 beautiful children. Liv will never forget the day her mom asked her it had been 3 years since her father had went away as her mom explained it to her. Rosie asked Liv, do you want siblings Livvie? And she said yes mama I want sisters and brothers to play with. Rosie was surprised because not alot of kids like sharing the attention. She told Liv now sweetheart these kids won't look like you and me because I didn't have them. Liv said its okay mama because I'll love them anyway. Rose asked so how do you feel about 2 sisters and 1 brother? Liv replied I would love that mommy. The next year Rosie had her kids Abigail Alexandria Whelan, Huck Cordero Carter and Quinn Amelia Perkins. Liv loved playing tea party and dolls with her little sisters and playing video games and cards with her brother. Down through the years none of Rosalyn kids had given her trouble. They were straight A students, well mannered and respected and loved their mom very much. Of course they would argue amongst eachother because thats what siblings do but whenever it got alil out of hand she stepped in and told them to apologize because her kids was not raised to say hurtful things to one another like they aren't family. She instilled love, God and so much more into her babies.

Rosalyn passed 2 years ago and Liv had just graduated from college. It was very difficult for her because she felt like there was more that she could have done if she had more time with her mom. Liv was extremely greatful that she got to see her graduate inspite of the sadness that she harbored in her thoughts and heart. From that day on Liv knew her sole purpose was to take care of her siblings because that is what her mom dying wish was to take care of her babies. Liv took that very seriously and has been taking care of the 3 for 2 years now. Noone could believe that Liv was only 24 paying off bills and making sure her family was okay. Thinking about everything had Liv with tears welling up in her eyes so she shook the thoughts from her head and continued fixing her desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Cyrus Rutherford Beene had been running his company for 25 years and oh what a great 25 years they were. Unfortunately that long run would have to come to a close. The company was doing great until a new company had came and flourished therefore driving their place out of business. Cyrus really had to let all of his employees go and he was really heartbroken.

Liv and Harrison as well as other employees filed into the common room so that they can be in this urgent meeting that Mr. Beene had to have. Liv leaned over to her co worker Stephen and said hey whats going on, what does Mr. Beene have to tell us? I have no idea Stephen muttered just loud enough for her to hear. Cyrus quieted everyone down and proceeded to speak.

" If I can just have everyones attention please, thank you. I know you're wondering why I have brought you all here for a meeting. It is with deep sorrow that I have to let you know that ALL of you are being let go effective immediatley because this company is being shut down. I know you are outraged by this news, as am I but this needs to be done. There is nothing that we can do believe me I have tried everything. Today will be your last paycheck, I am truly sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3pm and Liv could not believe that this was going to be her last day. She had finished cleaning out her whole office. She couldn't even begin to think about all of the money problems that was soon to come but she knew that she could get it taken care of. Liv left her job at 3:15 because she was meeting with some dangerous guy that supposedly made so much money. She knew it wasn't right to resort to that but she had to take care of her loved ones so morals went out the window in this situation. Liv walked into a building and asked for an Elijah Carter and was led to the back by a strong buff dude. Boss man someone is here for you. Who is it Elijah said. My name is Gabrielle Williams and I wanted to know about a job. The buff dude had already left the room and waited outside. When Elijah turned around he was astonished by Gabrielle's beauty that he faltered in his words.

"Uhhhhh ummmmm Ms. Williams why would you need any help from me?", Elijah asked . Well she responded I got let go from my job today and I need money so I heard through a mutual person about your business ventures and I wanted to come check you out...he said you say check you out as if I'm something you could test out sweetheart oh excuse me Ms. Williams. Liv otherwise known as her alias Gabrielle said you can just call me Gabrielle. Well Ms..uhhh Gabrielle I would love to help you but someone of your beauty and caliber should never be involved in a business like this. The job I do is not for you and I would never want to put such a beautiful woman in danger with these things. However I can direct you to a real job and maybe pull some strings. Would you like that? Elijah said. Yes Mr. Carter I would very much appreciate that, Liv said.

Elijah put in his brother's number and heard him answer. " Hello, Jake said. Hey this is Elijah he responded. " C'mon Fitz whats up with the alias name you must be around someone... Actually I am. I have a Gabrielle Williams here who needs help. She came to me but I dont want her into these underhanded things. Ok just send me her info and tell her to come in and start tomorrow. Okay thanks Fitz said. You have to start tomorrow at 9am leave me your number and I'll forward the info.

"Nice try Elijah but I dont give out my number to anybody. What you can do is write it down and I'll be on my way", said Liv. As weird as this encounter looked on the outside Liv felt comfortable with this man. Something in her gut just told her he wouldnt hurt her but she could never be too careful. He gave her the card and accidently grazed her hand the jolt of electricity that hit them both left them staring in eachothers eyes. Before anything could happened further his phone rang and Liv pulled away. "Thank you Elijah." "You're welcomed Ms...I mean Gabrielle." Fitz and Liv knew this was not the last they would see of eachother.

 **So we got some background on Liv and the kids and even their mom. So Liv has been let go from her job :( ... But gladiators always come out on top so she's moving on so she can continue to take care of her family.**

 **Liv and Fitz have finally met. Yes Liv's pretending to be a woman named Gabrielle and Fitz's alias is Elijah. Some people were alil confused and we can't have that lol. So I changed it because before Liv heard Fitz call Jake bro on the phone but I decided I don't want her to know about that as of yet. So keep reading.**

 **Follow me on twitter ellaacin**


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 4pm and Liv was waiting outside of her siblings school, despite everything going on she had to keep her promise to Abbs because she didn't make any promises she couldn't keep. As she sat in her car she saw Huck walking out with his friends from the football team and then she saw Quinn walking with her friends from class. Then lastly she saw Abby walking with some cute boy with a varsity jacket on and as she looked closer she saw that Abby was blushing. Liv was smiling to herself seeing her sister happy but also she was sad because she didn't want her little sister growing up so fast. When they all got to the sidewalk they saw Liv parked in the car, they waved to their friends and crossed the street to get in the car. Abby got in the front since it was her birthday today she got to ride shotgun with Huck and Quinn in the back.

Liv said " Hey guys how was school today? " Huck responded It was great sis and guess Who's got a game on friday? And might just be the captain of the team if they do good? Liv said " My one and only amazingly talented lil brother. OMG I'm going to be there for you cheering you on, just know. " Liv just please don't embarass me in front of my friends and we'll be okay." "Thats fine with me I'll try to keep it cool okay"

"What about you Quinn how was school?" Well I definitely was surpised when Mr. Smith sprung a pop quiz on us today but other than that my day was pretty cool". How do you think you did kiddo?...I think I did well. " Well thats all that matters is that you did your best".

Abbs answered before she even asked my day was good and I know you guys have something planned so spill already Liv you've got me ready to kill over over here," laughing looking at Liv. " Hey c'mon I know you dont like surprises but what's one day you know?" Yeah yeah so what are we doing?" " Well your sassiness ( Abbs smiled) we're going to have dinner at this restaurant and then its me and you because Huck and Quinn will go home." " Really Liv because we haven't done this in a while. Liv responded I know Abby I'm sorry I've been working so much I never want you guys to think I'm not here for you." We understand Liv we're teenagers if we really need you we'll kidnap you from work and bring you home she said chuckling alil. "Okay you guys we're here." No way are we going to this restaurant I heard its overbooked. Well nothing stands in my way when it comes to you guys now lets go.

The hostess was a nice lady named Bellamy, Welcome to Italianos, do you have a reservation? Liv said yes under Olivia Pope party of 4. Bellamy checked the list, " Yes here you are, if you can follow me we will be able to accomodate you all. They all followed Bellamy and as the kids were taking their seat Liv pulled Bellamy to the side and told her that its Abby's birthday so she wanted to do something special so she paid extra and Bellamy responded that they do have a birthday special where they serenade the person in song all while they deliver to you a delicious chocolate fudge soft chocolate drizzled cheesecake with strawberries and strawberry filling all over it. That is wonderful yes she'll love it Liv said.

As the day went on the meal was amazing and everyone was so nice to her and her family she really appreciated them. They were all talking when all of a sudden Abby's favorite singer came out and sung happy birthday to her and it was no other than August Alsina she was mesmerized and just couldnt stop shaking because she could not believe it. At the end he hugged her and took a picture with her and then the whole family. Abby turned around in shock and said OMG Liv you are the Best Big Sister EVER all the while squeezing her in the biggest hug. She laughed and said its all because I love you Abbs I totally knew you would freak out once you saw who it was.

After eating the cake they left and Abby and Liv went to go get Abby dolled up. She got her hair, eyebrows and nails and feet done. Okay now up next it Shopping time". Liv took her all around the mall letting her try on different clothes and shoes all the while just swiping her card and laughing at all her lil sister's antics. Before they left the mall she decided that they take a stroll through the garden next to the mall. They had put all the shopping bags in the car. " Abby who was that you were walking with todayafter school?" Abby began stuttering Uhhhh ummm ...well". Abigail Alexandria Whelan stop being so shy I'm your big sister you always talk to me about everything, Liv told her. I know Liv I just. His name is Christian Timothy Grant and he's like super cute and I have the biggest crush on him. He's so sweet and he's coming by the house to drop off a gift for me for my birthday. " Now Abby you know you should have told me about him coming by but its okay as long as you both stay in the living room remember. Abby stopped her from talking and said I know NO BOYS ALLOWED IN OUR ROOM. " I'm glad you're following the rules and how well do you know Chris? "Well he's on the football team with Huck and before you say anything Huck has already spoke to him and told him he'll beat him up bad if he breaks my heart okay. I get the feeling that he really wants to take me out but is afraid to ask. Liv suggest , " Well maybe he's just waiting for the right time. I mean how long have he been interested in you?... Idk since the beginning of the school year? We became friends when I was a sophmore and we hang out alot at school but its just frustrating that he hasn't asked yet..." Well look at it this way he probably is going to ask you out tonight okay now lets get going so you don't miss out on seeing him..." Okay and thanks Liv for being the best big sister anyone can ask for I love you. Liv looked up with tears in her eyes saying I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you so much Abby Cadabby. They laughed together because Liv hadn't called her that in awhile, that was her lil nickname for her since they were kids.

When they got home Christian was sitting on the couch talking to Huck about the big game on friday. He walked to Abby and hugged her. "Hey happy birthday again I got you some flowers and your gift is in this box. Abby blushed and said Thanks Chris. Liv smiled because she knew that Abby really must have been in love with this boy. Hey Chris this is my big sister Olivia Pope and Liv this is Christian Grant. Liv shook his hand, Hello Christian can I speak with you alone for a moment. Abby pouted because she didn't want Liv to scare him but she had to talk to anybody that had romatic interest in her munchkins. " Absolutely Ms. Pope". Christian you can call me Olivia, she said while they walked in the kitchen. " Now Christian Abby tells me that you're a well mannered young man and I expect you to be that way at all times especially with my little sister. I am her legal guardian and her protector I want her to be treated with respect. Understand that noone including you will toy with her heart or emotions if you really like her there will be NOONE and I mean NOONE else that you are talking to or looking at. As long as you treat her like the princess that she is then I am ok with you Oh and before I forget there will be no sexing going on in this house or anywhere else. She just turned 18 and she's responsible but in no way is she ready for that. Are we clear Christian?...Yes Olivia we're crystal clear... Liv smiled at him and said well then okay Christian I hope you keep your promises because I always keep mine.

When they came out of the kitchen Christian seemed to be all in one piece so Abby was thankful for that. Liv went to check on Quinn and make sure she was okay while Chris spoke with Abby. Before it got too late Chris left at 9pm and Liv came downstairs to make sure everything was clean before they all headed for bed. Liv watched how Abby was in a daze, " So did Chris ask you out?". Yessssssss ! He finally did it and I'm super nervous because its this saturday and its my first date. " Well I'll help you figure it out and I know how excited you are for this. Always remember you're beautiful and never let anyone tell you you're not okay Liv said with a tear rolling down her face. Abbs said hey Liv what's up? Why are you crying? ...Liv responded I just don't want you to make any silly mistakes that I did okay. Always remember your worth, promise me. Drying Liv's tears she said I promise.

 **So Liv is pretty serious about Chris not breaking Abby's heart. We've all experienced this before if you have older siblings or cousins, uncles and dads being overprotective. Sadly they don't have that so Liv has to overcompensate and make sure everyone knows she means business when it comes to her loved ones. Liv and Abby's relationship is cute I like how she was alil nervous and then opened up to Liv. Please continue to leave reviews guys! And tell a friend to tell a friend to tell a friend lol seriously though =)**

 **Follow me on twitter ellaacin on twitter and if you have any questions or suggestions let me know. Help a sister out ...ok I'm chatting now later guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Liv woke up from a good nights rest of dreaming about her mom. Rosalyn had long thick black curls and was the exact replica of Olivia. She could not believe her baby girl had grew up so much. When Liv saw her mom she ran up to her and hugged so tight while sobbing on her chest. Rosalyn just kept on patting her back saying it's okay baby. As Liv quieted down it was as if she was a child again curled up on her mommy's lap. She said to her always remember that you are the BEST decision I EVER made you hear me? She responded yes ma'am. Rosie then said and know that everyone makes mistakes but what's important is that you learn from it and don't get stuck kicking yourself for the same situation. Liv nodded because she knew it was reason for her saying this. Olivia couldn't believe that she was talking to her mom and she was catching up on lost time. Before she knew it her mom said Libby (calling her by her child nickname which always made her happy). So she said Libby I love you so much baby. Olivia squeezed her mother back and said Libby I love you so much more mommy. Rosie laughed because she knew that was impossible but let it go for that moment. Liv continued saying Mommy I miss you so much, please don't go. I will give anything please crying on her chest. Rosalyn looked at her daughter and said Libby I never went anywhere because I'm right there in your heart and whenever you want to talk I'm listening I might not respond but I'm there with you okay. Then she disappeared and Liv woke up with tears in her eyes when she realized that she was awake. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. Interrupting her woosah Abby and Quinn came in her room. Quinn said " Hey Liv we're up early ..." When Quinn finally looked at her and saw the tears she said, " What's wrong with you? " While Abby was hugging her. Liv answered , Just thinking about mommy, you know. Abby said, " Its going to be okay and you know what I bet she's really proud of you. Liv said When did you get so smart huh? Abby responded , " I dont know I guess I was just born that way." They all busted out laughing . Huck opened the door and saw them in tears and laughing and said, "You guys are so weird ", then closed the door. They smiled and then the gang got ready for school and work so they can start their day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv saw the building on Lewis ave and came inside observing the atmosphere until she heard, " Hello Ms..." Ms. Pope, Olivia Pope and I'm here for Mr. Jake Ballard . The receptionist said , Very well follow me. You're actually early and thats new for around here so you've already started off great. Entering his office she said Mr. Ballard, Olivia Pope is here. Turning his attention to her Jake turned to Liv and said I thought your name was Gabrielle. Whats with the fake name? She gave him a remorseful look and said I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure this was legit until I gave my actual name. Jake said, " I understand and how has your morning been so far?" Well depending on how this meeting goes I'll let you know. Jake chuckled liking her quick comeback . So Olivia tell me why do you need this job and alil something about yourself? She answered , " Everyone from my job has been let go because they're closing down and I have important people that count on me which shall remain nameless. So I need to ensure that they're taken care of. And when it comes to them I'll put it all on the line for them. Jake said, " I understand and clearly you are overqualified so I'll have you be an assistant, secretary, overseer of cases of Rosen, Ballard & Davis Firm until you can work your way up. You start at 8:30 am, Congratulations. Liv lightly screeched Thank you so much . I really do appreciate this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv was so pleased with herself that she decided to treat herself to breakfast. Walking into the restaurant she already knew she wanted a table for one eventhough it was crowded . The host said that there was none available. She turned to leave but he told her another gentleman wanted a table for one as well but did she mind just sitting with him. Before she could say no Fitz aka Elijah looked up and said Its absolutely fine Gabrielle and I can share while gently pulling her chair out and pushing it in.

Fitz started off the conversation asking, Gabrielle how have you been since I last saw you? Liv answered , Well considering I just saw you yesterday not much. He smirked saying , " Maybe I deserved that. The waiter came to get their orders. Liv said, I'm gonna get pancakes with strawberries and chocolate syrup, scrambled eggs, biscuits and crispy bacon and a caramel frappe, thank you. Fitz said , I'll have hashbrowns, eggs waffles, and sausages with a coffee and 3 sugars, thank you sir. So Gabrielle tell me about yourself. Who is Gabrielle? Liv felt like she trust this guy but as much as this felt weird to even feel safe around a stranger but she did. " I'm a legal consultant. I have a pretty boring life. I love to read. I have a handful of people I would do anything for. And I LOVE food like ALOT ALOT. Fitz cut her off saying Yeah because ibwas listening to you order. I can't believe a woman of your small stature can eat so much. Liv glared at him, " Which brings me to the last important thing NEVER talk about my size. Have you ever heard that good things come in small packages? Besides I workout so I don't look as big as a house. " Well I think you're gorgeous , Fitz said . Liv swore he was checking her out.

Bringing him out of his lust induced haze the waiter came with their food and it caught Liv's attention quickly. Fitz smirked at how adorable she was . While eating their food Liv decided she wanted to learn more about him. " So Elijah I'm not letting you leave until you tell me something about yourself." Okay I love football. I love reading as well. I graduated from Harvard University. I'm not a very social person. Liv retorted, " You could've fooled me." He continued, There is no woman that has been able to catch my attention or my time but you are special . Liv blushed alil. Oh and I also love to spend time with my nephew, nieces and siblings. Olivia saw the light in his eyes and knew he loved children deeply. She smiled asking, do you want children? He responded how do you know I don't already have kids? She snarkly repsonded, well I'm pretty sure you're about to tell me then . Fitz retorted , " No I don't have kids but I want some in the future. But are you propositioning me Gabrielle? Liv playfully scoffed , " No I am not I barely know you . And how do you know if I want kids? They began to have a silent conversation between her chocolate brown orbs and his beautiful baby blues as she referred to them in her mind. She gave in and said I do want kids some day. He grinned because he just knew that he'd father her beautiful babies one day. She laughed shaking her head because she knew what he was thinking. Then there was one last burning question Liv wanted answered so she asked, Why did you go into such a dangerous business? I mean you graduated from Harvard so you're far from dumb. He laughed saying, " Like you I have people who depend on me and when I graduated there wasn't any jobs in my field so I had to do what I had to do. Whatever to ensure that they have everything they need and more."

After Fitz paid for the check arguing with Olivia for 10 minutes and just letting her leave the tip. When they left out the restaurant Fitz hugged Liv and held her for a few seconds because he didn't know when he'd see her again. While hugging him she breathed in his marvelous scent. Letting go she said , "I had a good time , thank you", while biting her lip. She always bites her lip when she's nervous but Fitz thought she was trying to tempt him. He said, " It was my pleasure, I did too". Then they waved bye. Olivia went home to change and work off that breakfast she had. She definitely was going to enjoy her only day off so she can be relaxed for her new job the next day.

 **In the beginning I can relate to Liv having a dream about her mom. My mom passed from pancreatic cancer 2 yrs ago and I really miss her. I literally dream about her every night. I guess she knows that I need her with me. The conversation in the dream was made up but I wanted to incorporate alil person experience. I loved the sister moment between the girls.**

 **Liv and Fitz have this really cute flirty type friendship. They'll find out that eachothers real name and everything soon. Thanks for reading my story I appreciate it. Please leave reviews so I can know what you guys are thinking and spread the word so others can read it too. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Follow me on twitter ellaacin...I will follow back!**


	5. Chapter 5

Liv was walking into the building thinking about how it was finally Friday and she was ecstatic that her weekend was here. She started working at her new job four days ago and the people have been so nice to her and Jake was a fun boss. She didn't tell her siblings that she was let go from her job because so much has been going on. And plus she didn't want to ruin Abby's birthday because it was supposed to be all about her. She started thinking about her date with Elijah...Wait was it really a date? No it was just a coincidence that they had to share a table and ended up having an insightful entertaining conversation. She started smiling and breaking her out of her reverie with a harsh bump was a woman on her way to the employee lounge or otherwise known as the hangout spot.

"OMGosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump you I wasn't paying attention", Liv said.

"No way, say it ain't so... Little Libby Pope is that you?"

"Yes. Wait a minute. If it isn't Tracy G aka Tray Ray my best friend since diapers? Come here!" They embraced one another while still in shock.

" How you doing Lib's?"

" I can't complain just staying focused on working here. Where were you I haven't seen you here. How you doing?"

" I'm doing great, I haven't been in because my baby was sick that's why."

" Baby?! We have to catch up. We'll go to lunch on our break, my treat."

" Okay I'm down see you later Liv."

Olivia started daycare at 1 because her mommy had to go back to work. When her mommy dropped her off on her first day she became instant friends with Tracy who was also her next door neighbor. They were friends ever since. One day Liv was about 6 years old when Tracy family had moved away to New York because her dad was pursuing a better paying job. The girls were devastated because they didn't want to separate. Everyone knew they were like Velcro. They both cried their eyes out but promised to call each other everyday. When Tracy arrived in New York she didn't like it because she had to adapt to a new environment. After a while she started to like it. Soon daily calls turned into weekly calls then every other week. Before they knew it they had lost communication. Tracy was a dark skinned beauty with with thick short black hair and her body was like Liv's but alil thicker at the hips. She had big pillowy lips and a cute button nose with nice cheekbones and beautiful chestnut brown eyes. She had definitely grown up from lil Tray Ray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering McDonald's the girls were laughing at something that happened on their way there. After getting their food they sat down and began to eat. Liv decided to start the conversation off.

" So how have you been?"

" Well it's been 17 hrs since I've seen you so let me start from the beginning. When I first got to the city to was mad because I didn't have my best friend (making a pouty face causing Liv to laugh). Anywho after a while I started to adapt. Now losing communication with you wasn't my ideal. A lot was going on because the job lasted for alil while. My dad had to find new work so financially we were in a bind. Fast forward to my last year of high school I had the sexiest chocolate man with a hot body and we were dating for a while. Graduation night I gave him my virginity. We went off to college so in love to the same school together and everything. One day I went to the doctor and she told me I was pregnant, 8 weeks to be exact. I couldn't believe it. I went immediately to tell Garren ( that's his name) what was going on. I was thinking of ways I could surprise him you know little cute ways to show him that he's going to be a daddy. I had got cute little shirts and I was going to make the dinner you know baby carrots, baby back ribs, everything that had pertained to a baby. I ended up finding him with one of my floor mates at my dorm room having sex. Liv you couldn't imagine the pain and hurt I felt when I saw my one true love giving a stranger what was supposed to be mines and only for me. I was livid with him so I took a couple of days to cool off then told him. He had the nerve to say that he wasn't ready for a kid. I was so through with him that I avoided him ever since and I've never seen him again. I stayed in school while I was pregnant and got a job so I can support myself and my baby. I felt like such a disappointment to my parents but they NEVER made me feel that way. I guess I was more hard on myself then them. I couldn't believe that I was gonna be a 19 yr old single mother. After I had the greatest gift Megan Allison Garnett I never gave a guy the time of day. It's been me and her ever since. She's my best friend, my mother at times (giggling) and the BEST company ever. My parents had been super supportive throughout everything. Once I graduated I worked for 2 years out in NY. They called me about this job and here I am. But enough about me how is my best friend?"

" Wow well I have been doing good. I continued on to college in DC. My last job got shut down so I just started this one this week so far so good. Abby just turned 18 and Huck is 17 they're seniors and baby sis Quinn is 15 and a sophomore. My babies are growing up."

" OMG how is Aunt Rosie doing? You know I am her favorite (chuckling). I've got to come by and see her today. ( looking at Liv sad face she knew something wasn't right) What happened Libby?"

Getting teary eyed Liv said, " My mom passed away 2 yrs ago. I really don't want to talk about it."

Tray knew that her friend was hurting so she decided to change the subject. " I'm sorry Libs and I totally understand. Now since I haven't been getting any tell me about your love life. I'm living vicariously through you. Who's the guy? ...wait or girl I don't know I haven't spoken to you in a long time. But I'm not judging you if it is a girl."

Blush filled Liv's cheeks. " First of all I'm strictly man all the way straight. I've never been attracted to a woman EVER. I mean to each its own but not for me. By the way I don't have anyone."

" Ahhh but you like someone. I can tell by how hard you blushed you definitely have a crush on someone."

" I DO NOT repeat DO NOT have a crush on anybody. I'm more focused on my job and family, thank you very much."

" Yeah okay Liv I'll be the judge of that. You don't have to tell your best friend. I'll figure it out on my own."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Liv was walking into the gym ready to work out. She decided to start on the treadmill first since she hated running. She had on black leggings that hugged her bottom perfectly, black and purple Jordan's and a purple sporty fitted tank top with her hair on a high bun. She turned on her playlist and started running. After 30 mins she started looking around the gym to see where she'd go next. Her eyes landed on Elijah lifting weights in the corner. Mesmerized by his muscles she ended up falling off the treadmill making a loud noise. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was absurd. Before she could get up a strong hand pulled her up.

" I had it you know. I didn't need your help getting up but thank you."

" You're always so feisty Gabby."

" I'm not feisty I'm just alil spicy sometimes for your info. You can go I need to do my squats now."

" How about I help you out?"

" How about no? I know how to do this." Liv was so nervous that when she started doing her squats her legs weren't straight and she was stiff because Fitz was watching her.

" Just let me help you and stop being so stubborn."

Liv gave in because Fitz gave her the most adorable pout and she giggled relenting, " C'mon big baby."

He went behind her and held her stomach to make sure that her core was strong. Then he turned her feet alil straighter and started doing the squats right along with her. Liv felt his hard abs and his treasure on her lower back. Between her legs began to ache and she started to totally lose it because this gorgeous man had his hands all over her body. She was about to back up as her resolve was weakening. She wanted to feel his body on hers. Saved by the chime on her phone she saw a picture message come up with a chocolate baby girl with two big curly puff puffs.

" I thought you said you didn't have kids."

" I don't and why are you looking at my phone Mister?", she said playfully poking him on his chest.

Looking at her beautiful makeup less face he couldn't help but be captured by her flawless skin and beautiful features.

" Well I couldn't help but glance that little girl is extremely gorgeous."

" Why thank you. That's my best friend's daughter Mr. Nosey Roley Poley Oley."

" You're adorably annoying and corny do you know that?", he said walking into her space.

" I've never heard that before in my life", she responded while moving in closer to him with a strong desire to kiss him. She couldn't take it anymore so she leaned in grabbing him by the neck and planting her lips on his. Fitz felt like he was dreaming floating on clouds. He loved the taste of her mouth and if they didn't stop he'd taste the rest of her.

Liv backed up and smiled, " I normally don't make the first move so consider yourself lucky."

" Oh I'm more than lucky sweet baby." Liv heart soared when he called her that. They talked for 2 hours until it was time for them to go home. They exchanged numbers and they were definitely going to chat soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got in the house at 9 pm and headed for the shower. After feeling relaxed and clean she put on her pajamas. A text from Fitz came through.

 **Fitz: hey beautiful did you get in okay?**

 **Liv: Yes I just came out the shower and put on my pajamas.**

 **Fitz: Thanks for the visual now I won't be able to go to sleep.**

 **Liv: You're such a naughty boy. Cut it out**

 **Fitz: So what are you wearing ?**

 **Liv: No way am I gonna tell you mister!**

 **Fitz: You wanna come to a bbq that is happening at my house?**

 **Liv: Okay just send me the address *immediately Fitz texts back the address* ... Well aren't you an eager beaver!**

 **Fitz: Eager when it comes to you ;)**

 **Liv: Alright lover boy I have to rest it's been a long week. But I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night Elijah *heart eyes***

 **Fitz: Good Night sweet baby *heart eyes***

Liv went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia got Abby ready for her date and told her to just relax. After she laid down the rules to her and Christian again she went to check on Abby and Huck. She got ready and before she knew it she was at a beautiful big sized house. Fitz was outside waiting for her.

" Hey beautiful did you find it okay?"

She kisses his lips quickly and said, " Yes I did handsome thank you for inviting me. I'm glad to see you again."

" As am I. C'mon lets go in the backyard."

It was decorated so nicely and there was plenty of food, snacks and drinks. As soon as Liv turned around she heard Jake say, " Liv what are you doing here?"

Fitz looked up and said, " Who's Liv? Her name is Gabrielle."

Liv responded, " Look Elijah I was gonna tell you..."

Disrupting again Jake said, " His name is Fitz."

just her luck Abby moved from behind Jake saying, " Liv what's going on? Why are you here?"

Both Liv and Fitz confused and embarrassed said, " I can explain!"

 **Okay so Cliffhanger or nah? Liv reunites with her bestie and they talk about everything from toddlers to grown women. A lot has changed for them but I like that they picked up like they never left. Liv has her friend back. I like how Tracy is spicy and kind of off the chain when it comes to speaking her mind. She's definitely going to be alil more on the wild side than Liv when it comes to filters. Fitz and Liv are so flirt and cute I like their bantering one another. They finally got caught. The cat is out of the bag. Now the real question is how is this conversation about to go.**

 **Please leave reviews and tell your friends to check out my story. Thanks guys! Oh and SB: HAPPY BDAY MARTIN L KING! Thank you for everything you've done!**

 **Remember follow me on Twitter and Instagram ellaacin and I will follow back! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jake said, " Hey I think we should let them talk and then they can speak to you Abby." She walked off alil upset so Chris went after her.

Liv hated that she upset her little sister but she needed to speak with Fitz first so they could straighten things out. " Hey I know this is super weird but when I came to see you about the job I didn't want you to have my real name. I mean I wanted the job to be legit before I disclosed my true identity."

Fitz smiled, " I've been in this business for a few years and I've never met anyone like you. Because of my job I have a code name Elijah which is my middle name one that my grandfather gave me. Listen..."

"Liv "..." right Liv I didn't mean any harm by it. Everything else I told you was true. About my nieces and nephew who seems to be dating your friend."

" That's my sister Abby. Ughhh now I have to tell her this story and about how I got fired from my job and I feel bad for keeping this from them. ."

Them as in who? " I have another sister and brother. Listen I like you Fitz and I like our new friendship but I" " Oh here we go you're tryna let me down easy huh? "

Liv chuckled, " Not at all what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted ( Fitz gives her that gorgeous smile that she can't resist and she smiles back) that I didn't want them to find out about us so soon. I don't bring random guys or people for that matter around them, no offense."

" Oh none taken. I totally understand where you're coming from and I'm sorry it happened this way but I want to keep seeing you because you literally brighten my day. Your beautiful face and gorgeous eyes and adorable smile that takes my breath away all makes me want to make you mine. I know I probably sound crazy but..." " No continue I know you have more good things to say about me", Olivia managed to say with a straight face.

" And I forgot to say cocky (they both laughed) and sassy which I love he said while staring into her beautiful brown eyes. So I know that I can't lose you, so can we start over." Nodding Olivia shook his hand saying, " Hi, I'm Olivia Pope" " Hi, Im Fitzgerald Thomas Elijah Grant"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv found Abby and told her everything from her getting fired to going to Fitz to get a job but she didn't let her know what exactly he does. Abby understood and they went back to the barbeque to have fun.

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER

Chris tapped Abby, "Hey don't be mad at your sister she probably has a great explanation as to why she's here and what she's doing with my uncle okay. Just remember that she loves you and would never jeopardize anything when it comes to you guys."

Abby responded, " Yeah I know I just want to hear everything from her that's all. Besides she's never lied to any of us before so I guess I can give her the benefit of the doubt and hear her out."

" C'mon lets go back to the barbeque."

PRESENT

" So you finish speaking to Liv already?"

" Yeah we talked about it and we're cool. I bumped into her the other day and then we seen each other again I guess Cupid is working his magic on us. Anyway we're friends until further notice but I like her."

Jake laughs, " I can tell you barely looked or talked to anyone else because your eyes are glued to her."

"Haha well she's special to me and I like her so don't annoy me. I know I'm kind of borderline stalkerish in a good way but don't worry its perfectly normal." Yeah yeah whatever you say.

" Hey soldier would you like to dance ?"

" Im not much of a slow dancer but I can for you though" They stared each other in the eyes while slow love songs played and nothing else mattered but them two. They had blocked everyone out. They danced, laughed and ate all night.

"I really had a good time with you today Fitz. Its crazy that things had the potential to go left but it didn't."

" Yeah I know. I just want to say thank you for actually giving me a chance to continue to build with you."

" Well I know a good thing when I see it and what we have is a bond that later will solidify a relationship between us and as much as I'm scared I'm also excited because you are an awesome person Fitz. When I walked into your job that day you didn't judge me or treat me bad, you helped me be able to provide for my family and I am forever grateful for that and you, so thank you." " You know my head is swelling so big its about to burst", Fitz laughed.

Liv hugged him as they were in front of her house and they held eachother so tight that someone would think they were separating. Fitz took the initiative to kiss her and she gladly opened her mouth so she can have all of him. They were getting alil carried away when Liv backed up so she could breathe. Smirking she said, " Goodnight Mr. Grant" to which he responded in kind " Goodnight sweetbaby" kissing her chastely once more. She laid against the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well Well Well what do we have here?" " Tracy what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my bestfriend and check up on Quinn and Huck. Liv OMG they've gotten so big. I seriously feel old." Laughing at her friend's old soul Liv said, " I went to a friend of mine barbeque today."

" Is this friend a guy?" " Yes and before you ask me another question Tracy I know you, you were looking through the blinds while we were in front of the door so cut it."

" Okay I was only because I wanted to know how mystery man looked okay. So tell me about him he's so gorgeous."

" I know. So I had lost my job remember and I heard about this guy who can help me get a good paying one on short notice but it was illegal. Anywho he was the boss and I gave him a fake name but he got me a job with his brother Jake our boss. We kept on running into eachother and we realised the chemistry we have so we're gonna see where this goes."

" I'm happy for you bestfriend. Now that I finally know who loverboy is I can rest. See you tomorrow Liv." " Okay, please let me know that you got in safe." She nodded and walked out to her car, honking the horn as she drove off.

Livy's phone started ringing, "Hello yeah Harrison how have you been?.. Oh wow that's right across the street from my job. Harry that's awesome. Okay we'll definitely have lunch tomorrow. Okay love you too, goodnight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv woke up excited to start the day. "Hey handsome, what are you doing up so early?" " Well if you haven't noticed I have a job too that I have to go to everyday like you." " Okay enough teasing Mr I already know that. So the real question is what happened to my call last night?" " Babe I'm sorry but I was so tired I just took of my clothes and plopped on my bed. You wore me out with all that dancing. " "Babe? (Liv said smiling...while Fitz was laughing) I like it tho. I haven't danced all night like that since I was in college. And I recall someone grinding on me and singing all of the songs. So don't act all innocent and you weren't complaining when I was dancing on you."

" Of course not because not only are you beautiful but you know how to move your body the right way."

" Is that right Mr. Grant?", she said seductively. " Oh c'mon you are not playing fair." " That I am. Honey have a great day I have to go get ready and make sure my munchkins are up and ready for school, talk to you later." She hung up and got ready for her day.

Liv entered the kitchen while the kids was eating breakfast and retold everything that happened between her and Fitz and the old job and new one.

Huck said, " I have to meet this guy especially if he's trying to date you. He and I have to talk first." " Okay but lets just wait until we at least go on an official date, then you can talk to him. I don't want him to feel pressured into anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv spoke to Jake about everything and was glad everything was finally out in the open and they all knew the truth. Her and Tracy was leaving out for lunch. " So how does the sibs feel about blue eyes?" " Well Huck wants to speak to him and Quinn just wants to meet him and know his intentions wth her big sister. Abby and I were at the same barbeque which led to me finding out that not only is Chris the boy she's dating Fitz's nephew but Jake is his brother so that was interesting. We ended up finding out eachothers real name and everything. I feel like I vibe with him on a different level than I ever had with anyone else so I'm definitley into him." Walking into Checkers Liv spots Harrison..." Hey Harrison this is my best friend Tracy from school remember and Tray you remember my cousin Harry." Harrison was definitely drooling looking at Tracy, " Yeah I remember her for sure. How have you been?" Tray smiled I've been good and you? " Well I'm great now that I see you again." " You're still a sweet talker I see. Liv get your cousin because he's such a playa."

" Okay guys so Harrison what's up? I haven't seen you since the week before last."

" Well I'm working at a new firm and its going good and apparently around the corner from your job. How ironic?" "Yeah I know"

" So how are my lil cousins doing?" " They're good just being the crazy teenagers we once were except you guys might've been worst then me." Tray gasps, " No way Liv I'm sure with all that sassiness you were something else...right Harrison?" He added, " Of course c'mon Liv you had your days of living young and wild and free." " Occasionally but anyway I'm glad I have my two bestfriends back in my life at the same time."

" But I thought I was special to you too." Liv turned alil pink hearing Fitz speak and said " Hey what are you doing here?" " I came to eat just like you. Harrison I didn't know you knew Liv. I work with Harrison." Liv was appalled because Harry had just said he works at a firm which is clearly not what Fitz does but she figured she'd talk to him personally about that. " How do you know Fitz, Liv?" " He's my fri..." " Man, I'm her man" Liv turned at looked at Fitz fast her neck almost snapped. " He's my man friend. A friend that's a man. Fitz, Harry is my cousin." "Oh okay well I guess I'll go then."

Before he could leave Tracy said, "No stay we were just having lunch. Its almost over. I'm Tracy, Liv's bestfriend since diapers." "Well its nice to meet you but I really should go. My lunch break is almost up so, it was nice meeting you Tracy and see you later Harrison." He walked off without acknowledging Liv and she was upset and sad at the same time. Sensing the tension between the cousins Tracy said, " Hey I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back."

" Liv why are you lying to me he is more than a friend. I could tell by the way you blushed when you saw him."

" Oh you're one to talk Har you work at a firm? Really?"

"What are you even talking about I do work at a firm", he said unconvincingly. " "Okay I don't, but how do you know what I do?" " Because I tried to work for Fitz but he said I shouldn't and directed me to another job that he thought was better for me." " Liv so you have no right to judge me for my choice of providing for myself." " Yeah I do when you lie like you did to me. We're not only bestfriends but also blood cousins and that hurt me that you feel like you couldn't trust me enough to tell me your real job." "Yeah well you've learned to keep secrets too until you were ready to talk about it so cut the victim act." He walked out of Checkers upset as well because he loves Liv and doesn't like to argue with her. She's more like a sister he never had. Liv was so hurt that 2 of the 3 men she cared for was upset with her but she decided that things needed to cool off before they spoke.

" Hey you okay?" " Yeah I'm fine just ...I'll be okay. I got in an argument with Harry because he lied to us about where he worked and said that I keep secrets too which I don't but everything will be fine. Im fine."

" So how do you think Fitz feels? He looked sad like you broke his heart when you denied him." " I didn't mean that but you know. I am a control freak and I feel like Fitz didn't allow me to be a part of that discussion of whether we're together or not, you know?" "Liv I think you overreacted he was probably just kidding and you seemed like you were trying to keep your situation a secret." "Well surely he knows that's not what I meant." " He really doesn't Liv. I think you should talk to him." " Okay okay Tracy don't make me feel like a monster I will have speak to him soon okay." "Okay now lets get back to work because our lunch break is up in about 5 mins so hustle hustle." "You're such a mom" " That I am Libby. That I am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACK

Fitz had made up and excuse to lead because he was alil hurt by Livy's comment so he made up a lie about going back to work but ended up dropping by his sister's house.

" Hi Fitzy I missed you!"

" Savannah you have to stop with the Fitzy business, okay. I'm a grown man not to mention your older brother." " Yeah yeah but you did so what's up? To what do I owe this sudden intrusion?"

" Really Savi now I can't come see how my little sister is doing?" " No because I can tell something is bothering you and it has to do with a woman. Hopefully a pretty woman." Fitz decided not to beat around the bush anymore and just answered, " Her name is Olivia she wanted a job from me but I directed her to work with Jake because I didn't want her in the type of world I'm in. After that we kept bumping into eachother and we got the chance to talk and everything and we have so much in common. She's like so amazing." " Im waiting for what's wrong with all of this? You seem happy."

" Yeah but I ran into her and her cousin who I work with that I found out is related to her and her bestfriend. (She nodded waiting for more info)... So I heard her say she's happy to have her 2 best friends back and I chimed in saying I thought I was all you need and she smiled. But as soon as I introduced myself to Harrison as her man she looked like I said something so crazy and it hurt me."

" Okay so you introduced yourself as her man without even talking to her yet about it?" " Yeah I mean I didn't think it was a big deal." Ughhhh big brother you guys can be so idiotic you have to talk about these things before you say them. She probably thinks you're trying to control the situation. " "Well I didn't think of it that way. I thought she was ashamed of me because of the work that I do. Now I feel dumb for not talking to her about it." " Its okay just make sure you do soon okay. Do not let alot of days past and you don't fix it okay." " Okay. Thanks for the advice, you're not such a brat after all." " Where are you going the least you could do is pay me for my services. You didn't even set up an appointment so I need it with interest." " Blah blah blah be quiet Savannah Grace Grant" " Whatever Fitzgerald Thomas Elijah Grant!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Liv was leaving out to drive home from work she saw Fitz standing in front of her car. She looked surprised that he would even want to talk to her because of how he left so quickly earlier. " Hi ", he said.

"Hi..." they said staring at one another daring the eachother to start off the conversation. They simultaneously spoke at the same time, " I'm sorry " then laughed. " Fitz I didn't like that you just put that out there without discussing it with me. I felt like you were making the rules and I had to follow them. I am a very independent woman and yes I do like you but I didn't appreciate that because I dealt with a man like that before." " My sister helped me realise that and I'm sorry. I felt that you didn't want Harrison to know our situation because of the job that I have like I was an embarrassment to you."

Liv grabbed him by the face, " Baby you could never be a embarrassment to me okay... you're far from it and don't you ever forget it! I... " She was about to start rambling when Fitz kissed her with all of the passion that he had for her. When they pulled apart she smiled, " You realise this is was our first fight and make up", she said while biting her bottom lip. "Liv stop doing that its so not fair." " Doing what?", she coyly said. By this time they were already in her car. " Biting your plump precious sweet lips that I love to kiss. " " Oh you mean this ", she responded doing it again. " He started tickling her to get revenge. She laughed so loudly while trying to move away from him. " Okay okay I surrender I won't do it again." You promise? " She leaned in and kissed his lips twice saying I do while her chocolate brown eyes shined through the moonlight and he swore he'd never witnessed anything more beautiful . " Okay c'mon I want to take you somewhere." " Where are we going Fitz? " " It's a surprise." " I told you I dont like surprises. "

" Yeah well you'll learn to like them. Please let me do this for you." Giving her his best pouty lip expression. " You better be glad you're cute." She kissed his lips again. " Thanks hot lips." And just like that the banter began again.

They pulled up on a beach and Fitz pulled out some sandwiches and strawberries and beverages and snacks. Liv thanked him for it as they talked about everything and nothing. " Fresh Prince was way funnier than Martin" Fitz gasped because he could not believe she would say that out loud..." its official Livvy you are bonkers." " No I just have common sense." He retorted " yeah whatever that is." She playfully scoffed, " babe that was low even for you." " Ouch!", he yelled because Liv had pinched his butt.

He picked her up and acted like he was going to throw her in the water, " Fitz don't you do it. I will beat your ass!" " Oh you will huh?" " Nooooooooo please don't do this I just straightened my hair this morning. Don't do this to me pweaseee." He put her down on the sand because he couldn't stop laughing at how adorable she looked but she didn't find it funny or at least that's the way she acted. " C'mere sweetbaby you know I was just kidding. " he brung her closer and kissed her forehead and the pout she had on her lips and she couldn't hold the smile she felt creeping in. " I forgive you", she responded.

" Be my girlfriend Liv. We already have the connection lets just take on the title." " Is this because of earlier because I don't want that to be the reason why you asked me." "No its because I'm falling for you hard and I need to know that you're in this with me so close your eyes." After a minute she closed her peepers and then she felt Fitz turn her around. In the sand it said Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? Yes, No or Maybe. She chuckled and he turned around because he wanted to know what she picked. She had checked yes and maybe so he said, " Sweetbaby why did you check both?" " Well I checked yes because I want to be your girlfriend and Maybe because I may be falling hard for you too." She kissed him with so much power he fell in the sand. They were rolling around in it until her phone started ringing and she saw it was Huck calling. " Hey what's up Huck?" " Where are you its 9pm you were supposed to be home 2 hours ago." " Well im sorry father (she said sarcastically) I'll be home in a few." Hanging up the phone. " I didn't know you lived wth your dad." A sad look came on her face and she said, " I don't but I don't want to talk about that right now. That was my little overprotective brother." " Oh okay well lets get you home."

Before they knew it Fitz was driving Livy's car in the driveway. " Goodnight baby she said kissing him three times as he walked her to the door. " Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend." She walked inside watching Fitz get in the car he had waiting for him to take him home.

She said goodnight to the kids and went upstairs to sleep because after all she was exhausted. Plus she still had Harrison on her mind and they needed to talk immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So I know I know don't throw tomatoes at me LOL... I've had you guys waiting for like 3 months. So a lot has happened between Fitz & Liv. Alil bit of miscommunication has been going on between the two but they got through their first little spat. Harrison and Liv are not seeing eye to eye. There were secrets that Liv kept until she told Harry but that story will unfold Alil further on in the chapter.**

 **You guys please leave a review and give suggestions, tell your friends to follow this story and hopefully you guys are satisfied with this chapter if not let me know. Follow me on twitter & Instagram ellaacin !**


	7. Chapter 7

Liv woke up from the excessive knocking from her room door. " Who is knocking on my door at 7am on a Saturday?"

" Liv its Huck. Can I come in?" " Yeah ... (he came and sat on the edge of the bed) Hey what's going on?"

" I think you should invite your boyfriend to dinner tonight so I can get to know him.

"Okay I'll invite him and Tracy over too so he feels comfortable." " That's fine too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on at about 11am Fitz called Liv so they could meet up to have lunch. " Babe I've been waiting for 20 mins"

" I know I'm sorry Fitz the traffic I had to endure was so annoying but I made it so...gimme kisses." Fitz chuckled and gave her what she asked for only more passionately. " Ok Fitzy keep it PG-13 kids are around."

" I'll work on that when we have our own. I can't wait to knock you up."

" Whoa whoa whoa hold it right there Grant. You're going to have to be more romantic than that and that's not happening until there's a ring on this finger."

" So you're agreeing that you'll say yes when I do ask you." " Maybe Grant but first you'll have to prove something to me."

" And what is that exactly?" " That I am the only one who has your heart. "

" And you're saying this as if you don't know this already." Liv smiled and put her arms around his neck as he grabbed her around her waist.

" I do but we need time to figure everything out. We can't just up and get married after one day of meeting eachother."

" Baby that stuff is just for TV and besides you know I am not that type of girl." " I know and that's what makes me l..." Livy's eyes widened. "... like you even more."

Sighing Liv said, " I like you too." Both of them can tell they loved eachother but were too afraid to say it.

Walking into Applebees they sat down ordering their food. " Hi, I would like to try the shrimp pasta, grilled chicken salad, and hot wings." Fitz said, " Hello I would like a Bacon double cheeseburger and fries. And we'll both take sprites, thank you."

The waitress winked at Fitz and said you're welcome Mr. Grant ( smiling so much you could see all her teeth) and..."

" Mrs. Grant", Liv said with a tight smile. The waitress left and Fitz started smiling. "You're so jealous Livvie."

Am not I just wanted to burst her bubble of desperation and infatuation." "Babe you're taking it too far."

'' No Fitz she is being thirsty and I have something to quench her thirst. Women probably throw themselves at you all day but you're none the wiser."

"Honey you're the only one I think about and the only one who controls my mind body and soul", Fitz said giving her that lopsided grin that she loves so much. I Love You was right on the tip of her tongue but he just kissed him instead. "Fitz you're so sweet, baby." "Only for my love."

They began to eat their food and Fitz couldn't help but laugh at how Liv was eating all of her food. "Livvie if I got you pregnant we wouldn't even know because you eat like you already are."

"Fitz stop! So what I enjoy a good meal. And just for that I'm not having your babies." "Yes you are having Nathaniel, Ishmael, Natalie, Zechariah and Isabel."

"Someone has been busy", she responded laughing. " I've always wanted 3 boys and 2 girls."

"And you think I'm going to give you 5 children? Who said I'm willing to go through 5 pregnancies?"

"I think we can work something out Natalie & Nathaniel can be twins. That way it would only be 4 times pregnant."

"How can you be so sure?" " I just am." Fitz caught Liv eyeing his fries and couldn't hold in his laugh. "Go ahead, I already know you're gonna ask." " Thanks baby and We'll see about that...C'mon babe we need icecream from Coldstones across the street."

Li

v grinned, " I'll have a bowl of vanilla icecream with sprinkles." "And I'll have a bowl of chocolate icecream with chocolate sprinkles."T

hey sat down waiting for their orders. "So I was thinking... Fitz are you paying attention?"

He was caught in a daze looking at his gorgeous girlfriend," yeah Liv, I'm sorry what were you saying?" "I was about to say do you want to come to my house tonight?" "Livvie its only been two weeks. I can't believe you." "Nice try Thomas but I was actually inviting you over for dinner."

"Thomas?! Ouch but of course I'll come. I get to spend more time with my baby." "And my siblings want to meet you."

"Well tell me more about them so I won't be so awkward."

"Well Huck is the oldest and my only brother. He plays football and hopefully will become a professional for the NFL. My youngest sister Quinn is a sophomore. She's very smart but shy around people she don't know. Abby you already met at the barbecue. And how come you didn't tell me Jake was your brother that was a shocker you guys look different."

" Yeah well Jake took after our dad. My sister and I pretty much look like our mom." They were walking out of the icecream shop when they saw Tracy.

"Hey Liv, hey Fitz" "Hey", they responded in unison. "And is this little one Princess Megan?" "

Yes it is say hi Megs" "Hi", she said shyly. "Hey Tray you wanna come over I'm cooking tonight and this one is meeting the sibs."

"Oh yeah I'm down. We were just coming from the doctor for your Highness", they chuckled. "Okay so c'mon we have to go to the supermarket. Soon they were cruising down the aisle at Pathmark looking for things to cook. Liv had Megan sitting in the front of the cart so they could move faster.

"So Ms. Megan what do you say to eating mashed potatoes, corn, broccoli, and chicken? And I'll throw in some icecream." She nodded grinning especially when she heard icecream. "Liv you're already spoiling her"

"No I'm not, Meg get some snacks for yourself okay sweetie", Liv said. "Livvie what time are we having dinner because you've had us in here for an hour and a half." "Babe I'm getting things for the house too."

"Okay but its already 4:45" "Alright we're done. Megs put the snacks in the cart. "

When she tried to pay for it Fitz refused it and paid for the groceries just like he did earlier with the food and icecream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all walked in the house other Megan on Livy's hip. "Libbie if you don't put her down. She's not a baby.''

"Well she's Auntie Lib's baby, right Megs?" "Right!"

They both stuck out their tongue at Tracy. When they walked in Harrison was sitting on the couch. "What is he doing here?", Liv asked Huck.

"I'm right here you can just talk to me you know." "Well can someone tell him he needs to apologize to me for acting unseemly."

"Liv you're acting like a brat right now." "Okay okay I invited him here so you two can talk. You're family and you need to start acting like it", Fitz said.

"Fitz that was none of your business. This is between me and my cousin." "Well you guys were arguing and weren't getting along. I felt uneasy about it."

"C'mon guys lets give them space to talk." They cleared out leaving Liv and Harrison staring at eachother with a scowl on their face.

"You're so childish coming in here talking to everyone but me." "Harry you said some things that hurt me so DAMN RIGHT I wasn't speaking to you", Liv said with tears clouding her eyes.

"Libbs you know I didn't mean to hurt you. You're like my little sister and I love you." "I love you too Harry and I'm sorry for being so harsh on you."

"And I'm sorry for bringing up old stuff that hurt you." They hugged it out and came into the was sitting at the island eating her snack when Harry came over saying," Who's this lil cutie?" Megan smiled at him.

"That's my daughter Megan." "Hi Megan, you're the prettiest princess I've ever seen."

"Thank you." Megan went with Quinn and Abby in the living room to watch a movie.

"Hey beautiful" "Harry cut it with all the flirting because you're such a ladies man." "Says who? I'm not even trying to flirt I'm just stating facts."

"Liv you hear this Guy? Aways tryna run game." When she didn't respond back Tracy turned around and saw her and Fitz hugged up with Fitz whispering something in her ear and Liv just giggling.

"I can get used to you cooking in here except with just an apron and heels", he whispered. Liv laughed, "Babe you're so bad."

"Oh but you don't know how bad I can be", he said kissing her neck. She turned around and kissed him, getting lost in his mouth and he moaned grabbing her body closer. "Okay there is a 3 yr old here who doesn't need to see her aunt and her boyfriend sucking face."

They broke apart and Liv wiped her lipgloss off of Fitz lips after pecking them once more. "Sorry for getting carried away. Huck go hang out with Harry and Fitz in the gameroom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone's getting all lovey dovey with Fitz, I see love is in the air." "Umm you have got to chill with the L word Tracy we've been dating for 3 weeks."

"Yeah and I see my bestfriend's eyes when Fitz is around and you bestfriend over total GaGa over him." Liv got quiet. "Hey Liv what's up?"

"It's just that I do really care about Fitz. I mean we've been together a short amount of time but I do love him. And I can't believe I just said that." "Awww I'm happy for you and you definitely need to tell him.''

"I know but this whole thing just freaks me out. I've never felt this way about someone so soon or better yet AT ALL."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

So how did you meet my sister?" "At a job interview but it wasn't the right fit for her so she was sent to a different one."

"What do you see in my sister that made you want to date her?"

"Her laugh is amazing. Her smile makes my heart beat faster everytime I see it. Her love of food is so interesting. I've never seen a girl so comfortable that would eat 3 meals in front of me and be shy and timid. Her honesty and humor is actually what drawn me to her along with her feistiness that I can't get enough if. Your sister is the most gorgeous woman in the world and the only one for me. I will spend everyday proving to her that she has my heart because I love her.

"Whoa Fitz you just said you love Libs", Harrison said.

"I know I've wanted to tell her that for awhile now but I keep letting my head get in the way of my heart I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I know my sister and in all of my years of being here she's never brought anyone home to meet us so you're pretty special. I appreciate you coming to talk to me about your relationship with my sister. And by the way you're talking it sounds like she's the one for you."

"Yes I want to marry her and build our family together." "Well when the time comes I'll be there to support your union, you've got my blessing."

"Thanks guys" then they heard Guys c'mon dinner is almost finish, come set the table. When they come to the kitchen they all were smiling so Liv nervousness went away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know your cousin just won't quit asking me out", Tray said rolling her eyes with a girlish grin.

"You know you like him. Maybe you should just give him a chance, Harry really likes you."

"I'll think about it I mean I have a 3 yr old I have to take care of, I don't have time for dating." "Oh c'mon Trace its not like he's asking for all your time. He knows you have a kid."

"Okay okay Liv one date." "Thank you, now he can stop getting on my nerves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They bring in the food they cooked and put it on the table. "Okay everyone join hands and Harry is going to say grace."

"God we thank you for today. We thank you for allowing us all to be together. We ask you to bless this food and the cooks who made it, in Jesus name, amen." "Amen." Liv sat next to Fitz and Tracy sat next to her and Harrison. Megs between Quinn and Abby and Huck at the end.

"So Fitz what do you do?" Liv, Harry and Trace locked eyes waiting for his response. "I umm, work in a distribution company. We export and import different products." "Oh okay cool."

"How long have you been working there?", Abby asked. "Well about 3 or 4 years."

"So that's where you met Liv. She already told us the story."

"Yeah and somehow we kept on running into eachother. Your sister is a very great person." "Aww thanks Fitz", kissing his cheek.

"Liv and Tracy this food is amazing. I haven't had food this good in awhile."

Tracee whispered to Liv," because he's so busy going from one random girl to another." "Trace you promised you'd be nice", Liv said.

" I

know ...thank you Harrison." "You're welcome"

Soon Megs was eating her icecream and watching another movie while the adults cleaned up.

"So Tracee can I take you on a date, please? I promise no funny business. I'll show you I'm not this player guy you swear I am." "I don't know Harrison I've been busy lately."

"How about next Saturday. We can do a double date with Liv and Fitz so its no pressure." "Uggh okay I will go."

"Thank you" He was so excited he pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her body tight. Trace felt and unusual pull between them and hugged him back for longer than usual. "Well not that we got that settled you guys can stop bickering like an old married couple." Fitz started laughing but stopped after Tracy sent a glare his way.

"Ha ha Libs at least we aren't all up in eachothers mouths examining it." "Oh whatever babe do you hear all of this hateration stemming form these two."

"Of course I do", Fitz came hugging Liv from behind. "Soon they'll be like us ain't that right Harry", putting his hand up for a hi-five and Harrison was going in to slap his hand when he caught Tracee looking at him. He started coughing and acting like he was stretching.

"Yeah because I was waiting for you to hi-five him. You wouldn't have gotten a kiss or hug on that first date." "What kind of kiss?", Harrison asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you", she seductively whispered an inch from his mouth. And walked away to go talk with Liv but not before swaying her hips giving him a show. Harrison was stuck just watching her with his mouth hanging open.

"I see you giving Harry some play ...hmm" "I like him but I'm going to tease the hell out if him first."

Liv laughed," Some things never change." Harrison drove Tracee and Megan home after the movie ended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for dinner tonight babe. I had fun getting to know your family."

"

Well I had a good time too and I can't wait for more nights like this." "Yeah me too"

They began making out on the porch and before it got too far Liv broke away so she can breath. "Baby call me when you get in so I can know you're safe." "I will"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10mins later Liv heard her phone ringing and saw the picture of her and Fitz on the beach smiling with Fitz kissing his cheek.

"Baby you got home quick." "Yeah because I didn't want you to go to sleep."

" I would've just got up and spoke to you." "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about my handsome boyfriend." "Oh really, and I thought I had a chance with you."

"I'm sorry but my boyfriend has the key to my heart." "I hope I can find someone as special as you."

"I hope you do too." "What are you wearing?

"Way to ruin the romantic vibe we had going on." "Did not"

"Did too" "Did not"

"Did too" "Did.."

"You know what we're not going to get anywhere... and by the way I'm wearing your shirt and my blue lace underwear that reminds me of the color of your eyes.'' Silence filled the phone line. "Baby are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm just trying to position myself in the right way befire I hurt Fitz Jr." "You're sooooo nasty.''

"Says the person telling me her sexy outfit that I can't see right now." "I wish you were here right now" "I wish I was too."

"What do you have on?" " boxers" "That's it?"

"Yeah" "Mmm...why are you sleeping without a shirt and I'm not there to witness it."

"Because I'm keeping it PG-13 like you asked me earlier. Normally I would be butt naked as the day I was born but you know some things have grown since then."

"Babe you're killing me here. "I know Livvie and I'm enjoying every second."

"I

bet you are. I can't wait to straddle you and sit on..." "Yeah sit on what?"

"Oh babe, I've gotta go." "Livvie you can't be serious. You're gonna leave me like this."

"I have to go. I have things to do tomorrow, Goodnight."

"Its literally paining me to say this but Goodnight sweetbaby. I'll take care of Jr for you."

"Ughh goodnight my shameless boyfriend."

Liv couldn't stop laughing at Fitz's fresh mouth but stopped when she started getting aroused thinking of the things he said. "How am I gonna sleep now?" She turned on her TV to watch a movie and before she knew it the movie was watching her.

 **Hey Guys it took me awhile to upload this because my devices were acting up. I hope you guys like this chapter. The spacing is cray cray I know but yall will be alright. Thanks for taking your time to read my story. Im still learning so keep it cute in the comments lol**

 **Tell all your friends to read my story and tell them to tell their friends to read it too lol. As always leave reviews, suggestions, anything I gotta work on because I appreciate it all.**

 **Follow me on twitter and instagram ellaacin and I'll follow back . Oh & Happy Scandal Thursday...How You TGIT'n ? * Wendy vc* ...Bye for now **


	8. Chapter 8

" Liv maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this. Does Abby really know how to babysit a 3 yr old? I'm gonna call Harrison and cancel because I don't want Megan to give her a hard time. And I haven't left her with anyone else besides my parents or at school I mean idk what I was thinking..."

"Tracee relax you're just nervous because this is your first date that you've gone on in a long time. You're scared that Harry might be the one and you don't want to open your heart up for love again since Derrick was an asshole to you. Harry isn't like that Tray and I wouldn't allow him to even talk to you if he was, okay?"

Tracee said," Thanks Libby. I just don't want to get my heart broken again. I'm giving him a chance and I hope he doesn't screw this up or else I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Oh trust me I'll get him first. Now that we're through with all this mushy stuff, lets go get ready for our men."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz decided to drive Harry to Liv's house because that's where the ladies were getting ready for their date. As they were in the car Fitz could tell Harrison was nervous about the date so he decided to start a conversation to help him calm down.

" So Harrison how you doing?"

"I'm good as I can be. I mean I'm nervous. I never liked any girl the way I do Tracee. She swears I'm this player and I want to show her that I'm not. Like I would literally give up everything for her."

"Awwwww Harry you're growing up "

"Quit playing Fitz I'm serious. I want her to enjoy herself tonight and just relax. "

"So don't push her so much let her start the conversation. Laugh at her jokes and don't look at anyone else but her. Make her feel special at all times. When you talk to her look straight into her eyes. Pay attention to the things she tells you. Always let her know that everything that is important to her matters. And NEVER take her for granted."

"Well when the hell did you become the love doctor Cupid?"

"When I met Liv it's like she changed me. She makes me want to be a better person. When I look into her eyes I see our kids we're going to have. I see my future with her and it's amazing. But most of all I've been thinking about changing some things. I'll let you know though how everything goes."

"I appreciate you for being there for my cousin. Liv is more like my little sister I never had. When my aunt passed I worried about how she was because I know Liv and her mom had a tight bond and I know that hurt her deeply. Some days she shuts down and noone can get her to talk, eat or anything. With you around I know she'll have the support she needs to get through the rough days. As a man I need you to do me favor"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Promise me you'll always love and be there for my cousin even when she doesn't listen because you know she's stubborn as hell but that's another story for another day."

"Of course I know that and I'll love her through anything. I will never physically leave her side EVER. You have my word."

"Alright well lets go pick up our women."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I'm just gonna leave my hair curly because Fitz likes it that way."

"Well aren't you quite the team player."

Liv started cracking up laughing," You're the worst Trace. Harrison is gonna love you in them jeans I mean look at that ass and them hips Tracee I am jealous."

"Ohhhh pulease Liv your body is amazing and Fitz can't keep his hands off it."

"That's funny because I was talking to him the other night and I told him I had on his shirt and some blue underwear. I kind of had a mild phone sex but I had to hang up before we got too carried away."

"Liv you little thot box." They both busted out laughing." Well what were you saying?"

"I told him I can't wait to sit on and straddle his...then I hung up and told him Good night."

"OMG he definitley had blue balls. Liv that was cruel. He's totally gonna make you pay for that. Y'all started sexin yet because the way y'all be feeling eachother up chiiiiile bye."

"No actually we haven't I don't know if I'm ready to take that step yet. Things have been moving so fast between us. I mean everytime I look into his eyes I want to jump his bones especially when he's so gentle and sweet and caring which is all the time. I know once we cross that bridge there is definitely no coming back."

Right after that her door bell rang so she went to answer it. "Hey baby I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Livvie. I can't believe we haven't spoken since last night. Gimme the luscious" Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and they delve into eachothers mouths forgetting about everyone else.

"You guys just won't quit huh? Disgusting"

" Whatever ", Liv said to Harry while giving him a hug. Before they knew it Megs was running in the living room so she can speak to her Auntie and mom before they left.

"Hi Princess Megan, how are you?", asked Harrison

She smiled bashfully, "I'm fine."

"Well that's good to hear. I got you a gift. Would you like to open it?"

"Yesssssss!" She looked so lost for words when she saw the new frozen dresses and accessories and the beautiful crown he got her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I love it." She started to open it.

Tracee walked in when Harrison was talking to Megs and she couldn't believe he had gone through all the trouble to get her that stuff. She was trying to get it for her but all the stores were sold out. So she was grateful that her babygirl still got what she wanted. "And what do you say little miss?"

"Thank you Mr. Hawwison" She jumped in his arms and hugged him.

"You're very welcome Princess."

"Okay Megs go get ready for bed okay. Remember don't give Abby a hard way to go or she's going to tell me. And did you brush your teeth already?"

"Yes mommy."

"Okay I'll be back later on but you're going to be sleep by then so give mommy a hug and some kisses." She did and Tracee couldn't help but hold on to her because she didn't want to leave her.

"Okay mommy love you Meggy Weggy"

"I love you too Mommy Wommy." They all laughed and put on their coats as Quinn took Megan upstairs.

"Remember Abby if anything goes wrong just call me. And if she isn't sleep just give her a warm cup of milk and she'll fall asleep right after. She's allergic to peanut butter so don't let her have any even though she might ask. And no candy because its too late. She'll try to bribe you with the pouty face but you gotta be strong okay..And ..."

"Okay Tracee its 7:30 and the carnival starts in 15 mins we've gotta go. Abby knows what to do so c'mon she will be fine" "Okay"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look beautiful tonight Tracee."

"Thanks Harrison you clean up nice too." "Thanks"

There was silence following that. "So how was your day?" Tracee asked.

"Oh it was good I couldn't wait for tonight so I could see you again.'' He blurted out. When he noticed he said it out loud and not in his thoughts he started blushing.

"Its okay Harry I couldn't wait either." He smiled bashfully. "Well what ride do you wanna go on first? I want to try out ALL the roller coasters."

"Ohhh okay sure."

"Are you afraid of roller coasters Harry?" Trace asked.

"Noooooo" then he cleared his throat I mean "No".

Liv tried to hold in her laugh because she knew he was lying. Harrison was terrified of rollercoaster since they were younger but he wanted to impress Tracee. Liv thought it was cute but knew that when it was time to get on the roller coaster she was gonna be cracking up laughing at him.

"Well lets go on the Batman its fun and they have you upside down" Fitz suggested.

"Oh yeah I love that one lets go babe."

When they got to the ride it wasn't any long line so they rejoiced and sat down in the seat. Because Liv wanted to see Harrison scream she suggested they sit in the front so they can see everything. Harrison turned alil pale as the ride was taking off and Tray noticed it.

"Hey are you okay?" She grabbed his hand.

"Yea I'm fine just ate a cereal bar at lunch and I think I shouldn't have done that I don't want to throw up."

"But Harrison that was like 6 hours ago you're not gonna throw up it'll be okay."

"You're right I'm just tripping." As soon as the ride dipped Harrison screamed to the top of his lungs for his mommy and Liv couldn't stop laughing. He started hyperventilating and Tracee had to calm him down. When they got off she grabbed him in a embrace and said, "Harrison all you had to say was you were scared and I wouldn't have got on. Its okay you're gonna be okay. No more roller coasters for you okay ba..." She caught herself about to call him baby and he did too. When she saw his mischievious grin she rolled her eyes.

"Back at it again huh? "

"What did I do?"

"You just wanted me to hold you"

"No I was really scared."

"Tray he's foreal. He's been scared of rollercoasters since we were kids."

"So why didn't you tell me we could've went somewhere else for a first date."

"Well I wanted you to have fun and Liv said you liked rides so I thought why not go to a carnival. Im sorry I'm ruining your night."

"No its okay I'm having fun. Lets go play some games."

"Yeah we gotta get to the race cars because Fitz swear he's winning but we all know I'm the better driver soooo..."

"Oh here we go with the lies again Livvie"

"Baby just face it your girlfriend is the better driver. Okay loser has to do whatever the winner says for a day."

"Okay that's fine I'm good with that. Prepare to lose sweet baby."

"Whatever you say Fitzy. "

"Do I get a kiss before we start because your gonna be mad after"

"Whatever hot lips", Liv said laughing at Fitz blushing. Then kissing him.

After they finished racing they all went to get something to eat. "Eventhough I am the winner I will still go and get my queen her food. What would you like to eat sweetbaby?"

"Well aren't you just gonna let everyone know you won by default because my gas stopped working so huh!" sticking out her tongue. He licked her tongue and then started sucking on it.

She giggled, "Baby quit it I'm still mad eventhough I didn't lose because I had a situation going on."

"Okay as long as I can still have my sugar."

"I'll think about that. I want a cheeseburger and fries with a milk shake and wings and funnel cake."

"Sheesh Liv you're eating for a tribe."

"Shut up Harry you're being annoying."

"All its gonna do is go to that booty and them hips. Ain't that right Fitz." Trace said.

"Yes that's why I give her what she want so she can continue to flourish in my favorite areas", he said grabbing her hips.

"You guys are all ugly," Liv said busting out laughing.

"I want a hotdog. Please tell them well done because I like my meat hard," Tracee whispered the ending in his ear. She watched Harrison shiver and she smiled seeing how much she affects him. "With mustard and ketchup and fries, thank you Harry", she said batting her eyes.

"Harrison c'mon what's wrong with you? We have to go get the food."

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Tracee you need to stop teasing that boy."

"Why? ...I'm not odeein "

"Yes. He could barely walk to get the food because you gave him a stiffy which is disgusting because he's my brother"

"Well I got something good for him later and if he is gentleman I will give him a taste of what I got."

"You're outta line! And so crazy but I love you."

"How can you not? I love you too Libs"

When they brung the food back they all dug in while occasionally speaking. Harrison watched Tracee slowly eat her hotdog trying not to explode in his pants.

"Harry pay attention I just asked you a question."

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said can I use your phone I need to make a call and mines is dead."

"Oh sure." She called Abby and she said Megan was sleeping and that it wasn't hard for her to settle down. She then started looking through his phone and saw one girl number and she started getting angry when he referred to her as babygirl in his text messages.

She stormed back over to where he was and screamed at him," Who the hell is babygirl in your phone? See I knew that you were just like I said a scheming, conniving, inconsiderate man and I'm just glad that I didn't get in to deep with you so you could break my heart."

Harrison was sitting there shocked because he was just talking with her and he thought they were good. "Wait a minute why were you going through my phone?"

"The same reason why you texting slut bitches that you love them. You are something else."

"First of all that is my half sister so I don't understand all the hostility. You are going crazy over something you could've just came and asked me about. Seriously Tracee..." Harrison said looking so disappointed in her.

"Harry wait I didn't ...Im sorry ...I " She tried to explain herself to him but he walked away.

"Just let him go cool off Tray everything will be okay. Why didn't you just ask him calmly who it was?"

"Liv I've dealt with a man that broke my heart into pieces and the second I saw that text and name in his phone I just knew that he was cheating eventhough we're not a couple but it hurt me because I really like him. And now I bet he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Fitz will talk to him and everything will be alright. Look they're coming back already."

FLASHBACK

"Harrison wait up...damn bro you were walking way too fast "

"She's got me upset because 1. She's snooped through my phone without my permission, 2. She yelled at me, 3. She embarrassed me in front of everyone 4. She didn't even try to ask me she just assumed and 5. We're not even a couple yet and she's acting this way!"

"Harrison you don't know what's going on with her and why she felt that way. Did you ask her when she calmed down why she reacted the way she did? Is there any history of cheating?"

"Oh well I didn't think of it that way. Maybe I should of at least tried to hear her out."

" C'mon you still have time."

END OF FLASHBACK

Tracee was turned away from him and all Harrison could see was her body and her luscious backside that he loved so much. When she turned around he smiled even harder and she did the same. She walked towards him swaying her hips putting him in a trance.

She grabbed his hand. "We need to talk." She guided him to the beach so they can be near the waves. "Its so beautiful "

"Yeah I know", he said looking in her eyes.

"Harry I'm sorry for the way I yelled and disrespected you in front of everyone. I shouldn't have been going through your phone in the first place. I was wrong."

"Excuse me what was that? ...say it again", he said laughingly.

"I'm sorry too for not hearing you out and storming off eventhough I was in the right." He said.

"You're such a jerk."

"Yeah but I'm your jerk"

"Yes you are...now come here," she put her finger out signaling to him. He came and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

"Lets go dance at the mini concert they have going on. Fitz and Liv are gonna meet us there." When they got there they were already dancing. They started playing reggae and Liv and Tracee started wining up their hips fast on their men while they held their waist as close as they can. Soon they were just hardcore grinding on eachother and it was getting pretty heated. Then it changed to a slow love song and they calmed it down. Harry was mesmerized by how fierce but yet beautiful Tracee was and before he knew it she was watching him look at her. She leaned in and gave him the sweetest kiss on his lips and then deepened it. Liv was doing the same with Fitz. Fitz just blurted out Im in love with you and Liv eyes started tearing up.

"Sweetbaby I'm sorry if I upset you I just..."

"I love you too Fitz. I'm in love with you too baby."

They all finished dancing and then went to play that game where the guy takes the hammer and hit it to get 100 and they pick a prize.

Both Fitz and Harry got it on the first try and Liv and Tray was giggling like schoolgirls when the guys let them pick out their big Teddy bears they wanted.

"Are you happy right now?"

"Yes I am thank you Harry," Tray said grabbing him by his chin to give him a fluent kiss. "Now let's go."

"Yes ma'am "

"Thank you daddy," Liv whispered seductively in Fitz ear then sucked his neck.

"Baby that's my spot so please stop before I take you right here in front of everybody."

"Who said I'll stop you?" Liv responded.

"You are daddy's little naughty girl huh?" He spanked her butt and grabbed it.

"Yes daddy."

"I love it. Lets get out of here before I get arrested."

They got back in the car and Harry and Tray were making out in the back.

"YUCK" "EWWW"

"They're so not paying attention to us lets drop them off quickly so I won't throw up."

"Okay babe...Harry are you going home?" He put his thumb up to say he is. He was going to drop Tracee off next but when he got to Harry's house Tracee got out with him.

"I called Abby again to make sure everything is okay and I will be there to pick her up tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay that's fine. You guys enjoy your night."

"Oh we will." Harry said grinning and grabbing Tracee's waist.

"Well do you wanna go home or spend the night with me? We can watch movies or listen to music talk all night anything."

"No Fitz I'm gonna spend the night at your house."

Before the night went out they had played so many card games and board games and any other games they could think of. "C'mon babe its 2am we've gotta sleep."

"Fitz what happened to us talking?"

"Okay so how many kids do you want?"

Liv looked like she was staring off into space. "Babe I said how many kids you want?"

"I have to tell you something Fitz."

"What happened? You look sad Livvie."

"When I was 20 I had met this guy Garren and I was a sophomore in college. We were so good together he was like the ultimate perfect guy for me. We did everything together, like literally we were Velcro. Well about 9 months into our relationship I gave him my virginity and I just knew I loved him with all my heart. After that we were just having sex regularly whenever he or I would want it. Before I knew it I was pregnant and scared that I would disappoint my mom. I told him that I was 2 months and he was so enraged that he just kicked me down the steps and I fell on my stomach. I still have the scar from the concrete scratching my skin." She was weeping so hard and she had her head in his chest.

"Baby I'm here for you go head."

"So I was rushed to the hospital and they said I had miscarried from falling on my stomach. The rest of that semester it was like I was existing I would go to class and work and come home. I didn't want to be by anyone. I didn't talk to anyone I just handed in all my assignments and homework and wept all day long. I met this girl in college her name was Gabrielle and somehow she got me back to smiling again and I shed tears every year on that day for my baby I never got a chance to see. Of course I pressed charges against Garren and he was sentenced to life. I haven't spoken to him since. When Harry and I got into the argument the other week that's the secret he said I was keeping. Of course my mom knew that I had changed and she could tell something bad happened to me. I talked to her about it and she wasn't mad. My mom NEVER judged me for all the dumb shit that I did. She always loved me through it and I hope I can be like that one day with my daughter. So yes I want 2 boys and 2 girls. My first baby didn't get a chance to be born but he or she is still my first born so I love them."

"Sweetbaby I'm so sorry that you had to go through that by yourself. So Tracee knows about this?"

"Yeah I told her and she promised not to bring it up."

"Fitz you said you loved me today."

"I absolutely do."

"And I do too so...hold on"

She ran to the bathroom to take off her clothes and put

on her pink see through negligee and came out with her curls all over her head.

Fitz was so caught off guard and aroused that he could barely contain himself. She got on the bed and straddled him moving his hands to grab her butt. "Hi daddy are you up for me huh? Does this feel good?", she said rubbing her core on his erection.

"Babe you feel so good. C'mere let daddy see if you're wet for me." He placed one finger inside her and he could hear the wetness.

"Mmmm Fitz baby please..", as he added a second finger.

"Yes sweetbaby what do you need from daddy"

"I need you inside please and I'm on birth control so don't worry."

"Say no more" he entered her and she had to get used to him because he was bigger then what she was used to.

"Babyyyy yessss", she moaned. "Oooooh Fitz you're so deep baby."

"Is daddy hitting it right for you? " When she didn't respond he stopped moving and she was getting frustrated. He slapped her butt and said," I said is daddy hitting it for you right?"

"Yes daddy. Spank me again."

He did it and began thruster even faster and harder."Again! Again! Again!" He was moving faster then he ever did before and before he knew it...

"Im cumming daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" She squirted all over his penis and the sheets. Fitz turned her on her stomach and started hammering into her while flicking her bud. She began thrusting back against him. "Cum for me daddy!" And that he did emptying all of the backed up fluid he had in him.

They got up and showered and ended up going 2 more rounds. They changed the sheets and got into bed naked and spooned. "I love you so much Livvie."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she said,"I love you too baby," kissing his shoulder and his heart. He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. She placed her hand on top of his and they both went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tray and Harrison was in his living room laying on the couch cuddling.

"Harry when was your last relationship?"

"It was umm 6 months ago."

"Okay so what happened?"

"Well we didn't belong together there wasn't any chemistry between us."

"Oh okay. How long was y'all relationship?"

"2 years"

"Wow that's quite some time."

"Yeah it is. When was your last relationship?"

"About 4 years ago with Megan's father. He cheated on me with someone in my dorm the day I found out I was pregnant. I let him go after he rejected my baby. So it's been me and her ever since. I haven't even thought about dating again. After you get your heart broken you feel like you got to stay guarded. That's why I freaked out from that text. I apologize again I wasn't thinking."

"Stink it's totally fine," he said kissing her.

"Stink? I like it its cute...why stink?"

"Because of your attitude."

" Harry we're getting along so keep it cute baby."

"So that was your last relationship?"

"Yeah I loved him so was my first and my only." "Wow that's alot."

"Yeah it is but Harry I like you and I just don't want you to break my heart. If I give you a chance promise me you won't hurt me."

"I promise I will not hurt you Tracee. I've had feelings for you since we were kids and I just want you to know I'm being sincere. I can't promise that I won't mess up but I will NEVER cheat on you Trace."

"So lets play 21 questions...me first"

"What's ya fav color?" She asked.

"Blue" "Mines black because its sexy."

"Yes you are (licking his lips)"

"Harry we're taking it slow so don't go there." Biting her lip.

"Okay so I can't lick my lip but you can bite yours."

"Yup."

"Come bite mine" She walked over and kissed him and then bit his bottom lip then sucked the sting away.

"Trace you need to stop before I have you with your ankles behind your head and screaming my name."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Just wait until we're really going to be a couple and on that level. Mmm mmm mmm the things I am gonna do to you have you begging"

"Take it easy on me T"

"So what makes you different from everyone else? "

"Im not tryna just get in your pants I want to get to know who Tracee is now. I knew the kid Tracee but I want to know the woman. I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you mad so I can get on your nerve (she hit his arm), what makes you laugh or smile, what excites you, what turns you on, but most of all I would love to have a relationship with you and of course Princess Megan comes before either of us. I want to take both of you out if it is okay with you."

"I'm glad you know my daughter comes first. We can both go out with you after we go on our first official date alone. Is that okay with you Mistaw Hawwison? (she said in Megan's vc)."

"Why yes it is Ms. Twacee" They both started laughing.

"What's your dreams and goals T?"

"Well I already have a great paying job. I just want to have fun with my family and cherish them. Libs told me about Aunt Rosie and it shocked me. I remember coming over the house and playing with Liv for hours and then eating her cooking and watching movies with her and Liv. She was really the aunt I always wanted. I was heartbroken but I couldn't have Liv sad so I sucked it up for her. So I want to live happily ever after with the love of my life and have 3 more babies."

"And I want the same"

"So where are we going for our first date Harry?"

"That's a surprise"

"Oh c'mon seriously that is so not fair." She stood up and acted like she dropped something and bent over in front of his face. Her behind was round and plump perfectly proportioned the way he loved it. He had to be stern but she was making it so hard to be.

He grabbed her by her waist and sat her down on his lap. "I'm NEVER letting you go. You're mine, okay."

"Okay" She felt his arousal under her. She began to grind her behind on it hard and kissing his neck.

"Babe you seriously have to stop because I can't take it. I don't want to move that fast with you."

"Okay okay...so how's work going?", she asked.

"Well its going good. I can't complain. How's yours?"

"Its going great and it brought me and my bestfriend back together so you know."

"Awwww I know you missed me!"

"You know good and damn well I was talking about Liv."

"Ouch...well can I be your new bestfriend?

"Yes you can", she said putting her arms around his neck kissing him multiple times on his lips.

"C'mon lemme make my woman breakfast."

As he did his thing she just watched him amazed and turned on that her man was cooking for her.

"Here you go gorgeous. I know your gonna love it."

"Thanks baby...where's your food?", Tracee said kissing him chastely.

"I'm not hungry. I just didn't want you hungry."

"No way am I eating and you're not so come here." He came and sat next to her and she fed him some and ate some all while kissing and groping him in between.

It was 9am now. "So what do you want to do until we get munchkin?" Harrison asked.

"Idk show me your favorite places in the Chi" They started going to all his favorite places.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7am and Liv phone was ringing. She was tangled up in between Fitz legs. His morning wood was on her back and she smiled thinking about how the love of her life was behind her. He moaned out Livvie and she was so turned on that even in his unconscious state she affected him. Her phone ringing took her out of her thoughts. "Hello"

Abby answered, "Hey Liv I need you to take over babysitting because me, Quinn and Huck all have things to do."

"What time are you guys leaving?"

"In an hour"

"Okay I'm gonna start getting ready now." She hung up. When she tried to move he grabbed her and hugged her from behind.

"Babe where are you going?"

"I have to babysit Megan."

"Okay I'm coming with you"

"C'mon babe hurry up and shower. I'll take mines at the house."

"Okay"

They made it to the house with 10 mins to spare. "Hey Liv..Hey Fitz how was you guys date?"

"It was good. We all had fun laughing at Harry freaking out on the rides."

Laughing they all said, "Well I'm glad you guys had fun."

"I'm going to shower Fitz make yourself at home."

Liv was so happy to have her man with her and her niecey Pooh as she referred to her. She was singing in the shower and dancing it up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz was sitting on the couch watching TV when a beautiful little princess appeared. "Hi Ms. Megan"

"Hi Mistaw Fiz"

"How are you doing?"

"Im okay. I miss my mommy."

"Well she'll be here in a few hours okay and she called alot of times last night because she misses you too."

"I want to play tea party."

"Well okay. Bring everything and we can play."

"Really?" She sounded so excited like she wasn't used to always having someone to play with other than Tracee.

"Yes Ms. Megan." She took off for all the things they needed. When she came back they set up everything and began to play.

" Princess Megan would you like some tea?" Fitz asked

"Yesh I do. But fiwst you need to put on youw cwown."

"Of course how could I forget." He responded.

Liv walked in the living room and saw Megan giving Fitz some muffins. They both had crowns on their head and Fitz had said something funny because Megan was giggling. And Fitz eyes was sparkling so beautifully as if making Megan happy was his main goal in life.

"You look so pretty Fizzy" She said after putting blush on his cheeks.

"No I think you look way prettier than me"

"Ohhh Fiz", she said laughing.

"Well I'm hurt that I wasn't invited to the tea party." Liv said.

"Aunt Libbbbbbbby"

"Hi there beautiful Princess", curtseying to her.

"Me and Fizzy arw having a tea pawty."

"I see. It looks fun and I have to agree with Fiz you look way prettier than he does." Liv and Megan started laughing. Fitz made the biggest pout ever and he looked so cute.

"Auntie Libby I think we huwt his feewings. We sowwy Fizzy we didn't mean it, wight Auntie?"

"Yeah we didn't mean it. Now stop being a big baby."

He still looked sad so Megan gave him a kiss on the cheek and he grinned.

"Give Fiz a kiss too Auntie make feewl bettewa"

"Okay" When Liv leaned in and kissed him he turned his face so she kissed him on the lips instead.

"Ewwwwww Auntie you have coowies"

Fitz laughed and teased her, "Na Na Naboo boo"

"That's not nice Fizzy you on time out. Say sowwy to aunt Libby."

"Im sorry Aunt Libby " Then he went to the corner and put his head down. When he turned around she was sticking her tongue out at him and he was doing it back to her until he saw Megan's head turning to look at them. She caught Liv still doing it and said, "Aunt Libby you on time out because you being mean. In the corner."

Once the time was up they both decided they would start a tickle war. They attacked Megan with endless tickling and she laughed so hard she could barely breath and they stopped.

"Hey Megs how about we go to the park today? Would you like that?"

"Is Fizzy coming? "

"I wouldn't miss it for the world princess." He picked her up and brung her to Liv's car. He buckled her in the car seat and drove them to the park.

"Fizzy swing pwease"

"Anything you want princess" He began to push her and dance around making her laugh. Liv watched from afar off and smiled. He was so good with children.

"Okay Miss its time to eat some icecream", Liv said.

"Yayyyyyyyyy icecream ", Fitz and Megs shouted in unison.

"C'mon you two", Liv said grinning. They both got vanilla cones with sprinkles and Fitz got chocolate icecream with chocolate sprinkles.

After they finished eating their icecream they played hide and seek. Megan was it and she kept finding Fitz easily and laughing that he didn't have good hiding spots. An older lady saw them all playing and told Liv your family is so beautiful, God bless. Before Liv could tell her that Megan wasn't her daughter the lady had left. Coming back walking to the house Fitz's let Megan sit on his shoulders and she felt so special.

Harrison and Tracee was finished with exploring Chicago and they seen Fitz with Megan on his shoulders acting like a princess with her crown she asked to wear outside.

"Liv he is so good with her, imagine him with y'all children." Tracee said.

"I know that's how I feel everytime I look at them together. I am gonna screw his brains out tonight." Liv said.

"Whoaaaaa slow it down Thottie since when were you guys sexin?"

"Since last night till this morning. Lets just say we didn't get alot of sleep." Liv winked.

"You're such a freak Libs and I'm proud of you."

"C'mon cuz daddy and I are gonna have a long night. Speaking of nights how was yours?"

"Me and Harrison got into alil something."

"You guys had sex?" Liv whispered.

"No why is everything about sex with you? "

"Its is I mean its not..."

"No we didn't have sex. But I just kept on having the urge to makeout with him and grind on him."

"OMG you little slut" Lib said.

"We talked and cuddled all night. I told him about Megan's dad and my goals and dreams. I really see a future with him and I know he knows how to stroke right and he is large if you know what I mean"

"I really didn't need to hear those last parts but I'm happy for you two." Liv said walking towards Fitz and Harrison.

"Hi Meggy Weggy did you miss mommy?"

"Yessssssssssssssss I missed you this much", she opened up her arms the widest she could.

"Awwwww I love you princess" Trace said.

"I love you too mommy"

"Did you have fun with Auntie and Fitz?"

"Yessss me and Fizzy played all day. Fiz and Auntie had to go on time out for being bad."

"Is that so sweetie?"

"Fitz was being a big baby, so I was teasing him and ended up being in the corner too. We took little Miss to the park and to get icecream. And we ended playing hide and seek, then headed back so today was pretty fun."

"Did you tell Auntie Libs and Fizzy thank you for taking you out today?"

"Thank you Auntie Libs and Unca Fiz" she leaped and hugged them both. Everyone looked surprised when she called Fitz her uncle.

"You can come hang with us anytime okay little Miss.''

"Okay" she said giving them both a kiss on their cheeks.

 **So you guys I am back at it again with the story telling Damn Daniel...Nah but I've been writing this chapter for a few days so I hope yall like it. So it's been alot going on between the couples in this chapter. I know it seems like Tracee & Harrison are moving fast but hey it doesnt matter they're on their own journey. You got to see Tray being insecure and vulnerable to Harrison. Liv gave up the cookies after they shared they loved eachother and Liv babysat Little Miss Megan * Isnt she ADORABLE* **

**Remember tell everyone you know to read the story, leave suggestions, criticism as long as you dont get cray cray. Follow me on twitter & ig ellaacin... BTW HAPPY FIRST NON SCANDAL THURSDAY );**


	9. Chapter 9

So its been a week since Harry and I have had our conversation about everything between us and previous relationships. I really like him and I think what we have can work but I just really dont want to get hurt again. I remember going to lamaze classes by myself and reading books about pregnancies and what to expect. I remember feeling so alone and being so emotional. My parents were super supportive but I didn't want to whine and complain about Derrick not being there for me or crying myself to sleep everynight in Megan's room when she was a newborn. I wanted to be independent so I would ask my parents to watch her sometimes. I remember latenights doing homework and studying for exams and breastfeeding after coming in from doing an overnight shift. I really remember the struggle to stay awake during class then have to get Megs from daycare and be with her until nightime and drop her off at my parents house so I can go to work. Noone understood all of the pressure I had on me to be this supermom that can do it all. When I graduated I was so happy that I could now just worry about work and my baby. I never wanted anyone to feel sorry for me because I knew that when I layed down with my ex there was a possiblity of me getting pregnant. I just never thought that I would be alone but I'd do it the same way everytime because I got to bring the most precious gift into this world. Megan was 9 pounds and 18 inches long. She was so beautiful I just remember crying and kissing her telling her that I love her and will do everything I can to make sure she has everything she needs. So far I believe I have done it too. I don't know how she would feel if I started to date Harry but I'll talk to her about it after I feel its been enough time of us getting to know eachother.

I sat there watching my beautiful little baby girl sleeping. I can't believe in another month my baby girl is gonna be 4 years old. I started crying because she's getting way too big for me. I want her to go back to being a newborn. She looked so peaceful laying there and I knew I have to wake her up and trust me when she doesn't get her sleep she can be a grumpy pants.

"Megs baby you have to get up so you can get to daycare. C'mon you gotta bathe."

"5 morwe minutes mommy."

"No Megs you have to go now. Lets go missy."

She groaned alil, then sat up.

"Fix your face miss thang. I don't want to be around the Grinch today okay."

"Im sowwy mommy." Trace picked her up and put her in the tub so she can wash her up. Then dried her off and helped her put on her clothes.

"Go watch some cartoons while I make you some breakfast."

While she was making her some oatmeal her phone started signaling she was getting a facetime call.

"Hi beautiful, Good morning"

"Good morning to you to handsome"

"Where's the princess?"

"Watching some tv while I make her breakfast. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready ", he gave her a view of his 6 pack that happened to have droplets of water coming down his abs and a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. She could see his v cut and if he moved again she would see something else.

Her voice was alil hoarse when she asked him, "Where are your clothes?"

He turned the camera around and showed her them on the bed. Then he threw the towel he had on right next to it.

"Harry hurry up and get dressed before you're late for work." She moaned.

"I am I just thought I would call my one and only sexy lady and princess."

Before she could respond Megan came running in the kitchen to her mom. "Miss what did I tell you about running?"

"No wunning awound beforwe I huwt myself."

"Alright now sit down at the table so you can eat." She sat down and started eating.

"Megs someone wants to say hi to you." She turned the phone around so she can see Harrison.

"Hi Mistaw Hawwison."

"Hi Princess Megan, how are you?"

"Good I'm eating oatmeal. "

"I see. Can you save me some?"

"Yes but mommy can make some more and you can come over tonight. Right mommy?"

"Megs, you don't know if Mr. Harrison has something to do today. You can't just make plans for other people."

"Actually I am free today. I can come over at about 5ish." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Okay so 5 is good."

"YAYYYYYYYYYY!" Megan screamed. As she got up from the table and went to get her book bag and put on her shoes.

"Really Harry. Why would you put me on the spot like that?"

"Stink I didn't mean to do that", he said giving her that grin she can't resist.

"Yeah whatever you better be glad your dimples saved you."

"I'll see you later Tracee."

"Okay, later"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Babe we've gotta go to work or you'll make us late."

She moaned because Fitz was fondling her breast and kissing her neck. "I'll tell Jake to let you have the day off."

"Fitz no I have to go in. I can't just take off just because, I would rather use that for emergencies which this is not so lets goooo move that tush."

"Well what if I called him while you were asleep and told him about you not being able to make it."

She gasped, "Fitzzzzz you did not do that!"

"I kind of did babe I wanted to have a lazy day."

"Fitz you can afford to do that on your own job because you're the boss but I am not. I need to be focused and on my way to work right now. I can't even right now..."

"Livvie I didn't mean"

Soon as he called her by her nickname she calmed down because she couldn't stay mad at him after that. "You're lucky I love you."

"No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes!"

Liv laughing, " Babe did you just quote Nicki Minaj?"

"Maybe ...I listen to hiphop Livvie you know that."

"I know it just gets me everytime."

"I know because I'm white, so you think I don't know about hiphop music."

"One thing about my baby it don't matter if you're black or white."

They busted out laughing. "Babe did you just quote Michael Jackson."

"Mayyyyyybeee." Liv said while straddling him and kissing him all over his face.

"Your not mad anymore?"

"I can't stay mad at my sexy boyfriend."

"Well since I'm so sexy how about we finish having our sexy time."

"Fitz you're such a cornball for that." Her laugh turned into a moan when he began sucking on the spot behind her neck, also known as her spot.

"Babe that feel so good...mmmm." She began rubbing the bulge in his boxers. Soon after they began making love all morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad I was thinking about taking Abby out on another date but I wanted to use your car."

"So you think I'm going to let you drive my mercedes when you can barely remember where you left your house keys?"

"Dad c'mon please I just really want to show her a good time. Im 18 years old and I think you should have more faith in me to know that I am now a responsible man."

Jake smiled because Christian reminded him of himself when he was younger. He was very strong minded and confident that he knew he could handle everything on his own and he was going to show the world what he was made of.

" I do have faith in you and I am putting my trust in you Christian Timothy Grant that you will be responsible and take care of this car. Have fun and don't get into trouble or do anything stupid that will make you lose my trust."

"Oh thanks dad sooooo much, you're the best." He jumped up and hugged his father and began jogging to leave and get Abby.

"Oh and Christian"

He turned around. "Yeah dad?"

"I love you."

"I love you too dad" He went and embraced his dad again.

He got in the car excited to meet Abby and show her his father's car. He called her on the phone.

"Hey Abbs come downstairs in like 5 mins I wanna take you somewhere."

"Okay I'll be ready." Within a few mins she heard a car beeping outside and then she saw Chris come out a mercedes.

"Chris where did you get this car from?"

"It's my dads. I asked him could I use it and he said yes. I want to take you to a diner and a movie."

"Okay I'll just text Liv and let her know."

"So how was your day?" Chris asked.

"Since we're out of school this week I just been catching up on rest."

"Oh okay. So tell me more about your family."

Abby said," Well you already know about everyone."

"You never talk about your parents."

"Well I was sent into the foster care system at a very early age. My mom and dad died in a car accident and there was nowhere else I could go. About 2 years later the lady I was adopted by Rosalynn Pope my mom and I had siblings Olivia, Huck, and Quinn. I later learned that Mr. Pope had passed about 2 years before so mommy never got to have anymore kids because her first and only love had passed. So she adopted my brother and sister and we've been a family ever since. My mom passed 2 years ago from cancer so Liv has really taken over the role of being a mother."

"Wow I am so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah its just really hard to deal with sometimes."

"Well my mom suffered from post pardum after having me so much so that she ended up in a mental institution. Kids used to bother me about it and say that my mom is crazy and I am too because I'm her son. I would get into fights everyday and my dad would just come get me from school. The last time it happened I had injured one of the boys really bad and my dad looked so disappointed in me. I would NEVER forget the look in his eyes of just pure sadness that I made him feel. When I was in school fighting I didn't think of the pain and exhaustion that he had to go through. I started going to therapy to help me with my mommy issues and my therapist began to talk about sports. I ended up taking an interest in football and I've been okay ever since. I mean of course there are times when I miss her and just want her to come back but she's already so far gone that I can't even speak to her. She attempted suicide a couple of weeks ago and my dad didn't want me to know but I was eavesdropping on him and my uncle and aunt talking about it. He still doesn't know that I know what happened. My dad is a really strong man that raised me from a newborn till now and I have the utmost respect for him. I can only hope that I can be half the man that he is one day."

"I believe you will be" Abby said wiping the tear from his eye. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you for listening Abby, you're my bestfriend."

"I'll always be here for you."

Because of his mom abandoning him he was afraid to get close to people, so he always was unsure. " You promise?" He asked wearily.

"I promise (she put her pinky around his) ...Now c'mon because there is a cheeseburger with my name on it." He started laughing because she was pulling him to the diner so they could eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was knocking at the door and Tracee was trying to straighten up the kitchen as best she could. "I'm coming."

She had been waiting all day to see him because she missed spending time with him but she was iffy about him spending time with Megan too. She didn't want Megan to get confused or anything. She fixed her leggings and pulled her one shoulder sweater down and answered the door. She answered with a smile until she saw who it was.

"Derrick what the hell are you doing here? "

"I came to see you and the baby"

"Well guess what asswipe you're alil too late so you need to get away from my home right now. I don't need you and neither does my baby."

"You mean our baby c'mon Tracee you know you miss me."

"No I don't and if you don't get away from my door"

"What you gonna do about it huh?"

Before he could try to do anything Harrison knocked him into the hall. The security came to escort them out the building when Tracee said "No he didn't do anything wrong this is my boyfriend. He was trying to get him away from me."

"Sorry sir." She brung him in her apartment.

"I am so sorry Harry for you having to deal with that idiot."

"No I'm just glad that I was able to stop whatever that douche was about to do. I got you and little miss some flowers."

"Awww thanks baby." She kissed him.

"Speaking of where is she?"

"Oh she's in her room she was tired out from field day in daycare today. I'm glad she wasn't around when dumbass decided to pop up. Since that day he rejected her I promised myself whenever he thought he could come back and play daddy I would rearrange his fucking face but I was calm because I knew she was here."

"Stink I don't want you saying anything to him okay. I don't want him to try and hurt you because my world would be destroyed if anything happened to you or Megs okay. Promise me you won't say or do anything to trigger him."

"I promise " She said and kissed him to seal the deal. "Lets go so you can help me make dinner. I need you to make the salad."

"I can do that"

She took the chicken out the oven and began placing it in a bowl. Then finished the macaroni and cheese and vegetables. She could feel Harrison staring at her.

"Harry stop looking at my ass and pay attention to the salad."

"How did you..."

"I have a 3 year old I have to keep up with trust me I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Yes ma'am" She started laughing.

"Mommy I finished seeping."

"I see..."

"Mistaw Hawisson", she yelled leaping into his arms with such force that they fell back on the floor. He started laughing.

"Megan Allison Garnett you apologize right now for making him fall!"

"Im sowwy Mistaw Hawisson."

"Its okay, Tray don't be so hard on her she was just excited. You can call me Harry thats what all my cool friends call me."

"Okay Hawwy"

"Miss Megan go wash your hands so you can eat." She took off and came back.

Tracee came and fed her to make sure she wasn't making a mess while Harrison got her and his food and brung it to the table. Before long they all were eating and talking about Megan's birthday coming up next week. Megan animatedly told Harrison all about her birthday party she was having while he ooohed and ahhhhhd at everything she was saying.

"My best fwend Tommy is gonna be therwe. He always gives me some of his candy and lets me ride in his carw at wecess."

Harrison jaw clenched tightly but when she looked at him he smiled and said, "Oh yeah?" Tracee saw him tense when she mentioned Tommy and she thought it was so cute how overprotective he was getting.

"Yeah he showed me how to pway some games like wed wight gween wight 123."

"Oh okay. Megs go wash your hands and get the movie ready...You know Tommy is only 3 years old right baby?"

"Yeah but its the certain way she smiled when she said his name. I don't play that boyfriend stuff... my princess is too young for that"

"Babe its her lil friend in daycare calm down."

"Okay but if I see any funny business I'm telling you ..."

"Come here and relax" She started kissing him to make him calm down. "Now go watch the movie with Megan while I put this stuff away."

"No I'll put it away."

"What did I say Trace you go in there and let me handle this." She wasn't used to anyone helping her except her parents so it was hard for her to accept help.

"Thanks baby", she kissed him.

By the time he got in the living room to finish watching the movie with them they were cuddled on the couch. Tracee went and started popping the popcorn and came back to see Megan laid out in Harrison lap and both of them sleeping with their mouth hanging open. She smiled and took a picture and sent it to Liv. Then she picked up Megan and took her to her bed and put a blanket around Harrison.

Liv immediately facetimed her. "Awwww Tracee they look so cute."

"I know right. My little snoring crew," she laughed.

"So what were you guys up to?"

"Well we were supposed to be watching a movie but some people can't hang."

"Yeah Fitz went to sleep on me too. These men gotta be able to keep up with us foreal."

"Speaking of today Harrison had to kick Derrick's ass today."

"Whoa whoa whoa where?"

"He showed up to my apartment talking about he wanted to see "OUR baby" and I shut that bullshit right down because he gave up his rights the night he said he wasn't ready to be a father. I never asked for his help and I damn sure don't need it now. He better be glad that Harry got rid of him and not me because I was just about to kick him in his sack so hard he would've felt his balls in his throat. I am so sick and tired of these men thinking that they can show up at any time they want because they feel guilty or just want some ass from the mother and because she needs help she'll fall for it. Well he got the right one today. I don't play all that foolishness and I don't need any negative energy around me."

"How did he find out where you live?"

"Who knows"

"Thank God Harry was there to protect you guys."

"Yeah he was alil upset with me because he saw that Derrick was about to try something so he said for me to be careful and don't say anything to him to trigger him to attack me because he don't know what he would do if something happened to us."

"Awwww my big cousin is such a gentleman"

"Yesssss he is. I was so turned on Liv like mm mmm mm"

"Alright Trace I don't need to hear the details"

"You right. Anyway during dinner you should've saw him get upset because Megan was talking about her lil friend from school Tommy and Harrison was acting like she was getting married to him. I had to calm him down it was the cutest thing

. I already invited the boy so I need him to behave at this party or else I will straighten him out."

"Well you already know Harry and Fitz are gonna try to corner the lil boy so we'll both have to get them in line."

"Of course because they are not gonna scare that lil cute boy away."

"Exactly. So you're at Fitz's house or yours."

"At his house I'm going home tomorrow."

"So yall been being freaks all day huh? Cuz I didn't see you at work today."

"Pretty much yeah. On every surface and in every room in his house. I'm not gonna be able to walk properly for the rest of the week."

"Damn that bad?"

"Oh yeah buddy"

"Sheesh I can't wait to have those problems I mean..."

"Tracee don't you say anything further than that."

"But"

"Nope"

"But"

"Nope"

"I was just"

"Zip it"

"Okay"

"Goodnight best friend"

"Goodnight bestie"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A month later**

"Harry you and Fitz have to decorate the backyard while Liv and I take Megan to get her nails and toes done."

"Stink she's too young for that."

"Babe no she's not I'm just going to let her get them painted light pink its not anything outrageous or too much for her I promise."

"I just don't want her looking too grown."

"She wants to look like a princess on her day that's all."

"She already is a princess, she's our princess"

"I know baby just trust me to handle it. I got this."

He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay."

"C'mon Princess its time to go get your nails done and stuff."

As soon as they got there Megan was getting her nails done and being treated like a little cinderella. After about a half an hour her nails were done and they were going to pick up her beautiful dress and shoes so she can take her professional pictures and then get her cute shirt, tutu, and converses. When they finish they got back to the house so cinderella could dress up. They were so in awe by how beautiful she looked. They all took pictures with her and then changed her into her party clothes. They left her in the living room playing with Fitz's nieces. Then Tommy came and its like Megan just zoned out.

"Tommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I'm so happy youw herew."

He hugged her and said, "Megan you wook sooooo pweddy." She blushed saying, "Tank youw TomTom."

Harrison was watching the whole interaction tensely. "Fitz that's the one that I was telling you about with his arm around Megan."

"I see him all up around our princess making her blush and I'm not liking it. Lets go"

Liv got in their way and stopped them before they could get to him.

"Ohhhhhhhh no you don't. You're not going over there harrassing that lil sweet boy because he isn't doing anything to her."

She's too young to be around him. She's not old enough to have a boyfriend I mean just look at him hanging on her every word."

"Fitz they are 4 year olds. They don't know anything about any of that stuff. And that lil boy is her best friend so you are not going to bother him and ruin her day. So cut it out boys."

"But Livvie"

"I don't want to hear another word from you or you'll be cut off from this for a week."

"Harry you're on your own."

Seriously Fitz?"

"Yeah I'm not getting cut off for you, sorry."

"Stink clearly "

"Don't stink me you're not gonna ruin our princess day because you already know I don't play."

"Okay...okay...(the doorbell rang)...I'll get it"

All of the rest of the kids had came and started playing in the backyard. They ate cheeseburgers, Franks, fries, nuggets, chips, candy, and any other thing that was appropriate for a backyard birthday party barbecue for kids. They played musical chairs and it was down to Megan and Tommy and he let her win. All of the women including Fitz's sister were oooooohing and awwwwwwing by how much of a little gentleman Tommy was. When it was time to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake Tracee told Harrison to come and help her do it and he was so excited to help. After they blew out the candles and cut the cake Tracee decided to say her speech.

"I just want to say thank you to all of the parents here for bringing your kids to come celebrate my baby birthday. I want to thank my bestfriend from diapers and Megan's godmother for helping me with everything hand pick out clothes and always being there. I want to thank Fitz her uncle and godfather for being so helpful and not having a problem with setting up, for being overprotective and watching out for my baby. And lastly I want to thank my boyfriend Harrison for helping me and putting up with me being difficult and treating our princess to anything she wants, although you really have to stop spoiling her (everyone laughed because Harry said never). And to little Miss Megan my princess, my reason for breathing, the apple of my eye, the love of my life thank you for helping mommy in her toughest times and even giving me the best title I could ever have which is being a MOMMY. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoyed your day, you changed my life for the better and I LOVE YOU ENDLESSLY." Harrison was wiping away her tears.

Everyone clapped and began preparing to go home. The crew began cleaning up and giving away the candy bags.

"T aww I thought you would never ask but you know I got you and my niece."

"Okay lets start this sleepover with 8 screaming 4 year olds. They are gonna wear us out." They were already washed up laying down with their pajamas on watching Disney channel.

"Well I'm ready to be worn out. Being with Fitz makes me want to have a whole bunch of little Grants running around here."

"Whoaaaa how many?"

"Well he wants 5 but the way I feel about him I will give him 6 or more."

"Now you must be damn crazy in love."

"Something like that. I just can't describe it. That man is everything that I've ever dreamed of." She spotted Fitz looking at her and she smiled and he mouthed I Love You. She did it back. "Yeah I'd definitely give him a soccer team if he wanted it."

"I can't wait to spoil my nieces and nephews."

"Yeah me either. Anything you wanna tell me Libs?" Harry asked.

"Nope but if there is you guys will know about it okay."

"That's all I ask. Stink Fitz and I are gonna head over to the house to bring all her gifts there. We'll be back in like an hour."

"Okay babe...gimme kiss"

"Alllllllllllllllllll-right I definitely am not sticking around for this nasty home video you guys are about to make." Liv headed over to Fitz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that we're away from everyone I wanted to tell you I saw that douche Derrick in Tracee's neighborhood the other day. She already has a restraining order on this dickhead and he still keeps tempting me to crush his skull. I don't want anything to happen to them, I love them. Megan is my daughter and Tray is my future wife. I'll be damned if he attacks them and I'm not around. I've been thinking about asking Tracee to move in with me but I don't know what she's gonna say. She doesn't even know about him being by her house. I mean I don't want to freak her out but I don't know. I know she's gonna be stubborn and try to control things but I'm taking over. And because its for their safety I don't care if she challenge me I'm getting the final say."

"I'd do the same thing for sure I mean when it comes to Liv and you guys you're my family. I would definitely make sure they're safe."

After they finished talking and putting all of the gifts in the house they got in the car. They headed back to the house and went in so they could get some rest. All of the kids were sleep and Tray fell asleep in the guestroom so Harry went and got in the bed. Fitz went and got in Liv's bed with her.

"Babe?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Harry told me he saw Derrick in Tray's neighborhood just hanging around."

"What is going on now?" Liv sat up and wrapped her robe around herself.

"Yeah I know how crazy it sounds but Harry wants her and Megs to move in with him but you know Tracee isn't going to go for that. You're both stubborn that way. "

"Fitz seriously, this is not the time to get on my nerve. What did he do when he saw him?"

"Nothing because he was too far away and him and Tray were together so he didn't want to start anything while she was with him, it would be too risky. I agreed I would never start anything when I have you with me as long as I have you safe then I will go after whoever it is."

"Sooooo when is he going to ask her?"

"Probably tonight. If she says no you gotta convince her to change her mind I mean it is dangerous."

"Okay I got it. Baby I don't want to talk about this anymore just please hold me." He enveloped her in his big strong arms and she never felt safer than this.

"Promise me that you'll always be there to protect me and nothing will ever happen to you."

"Liv I"

"Promise me Fitz", she said with tears coming down her face and her voice weakening.

"I promise, I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **3 months later**

Liv and Tracee were in Harry's house which is her house now too. They've been living together for 2 months now. "Tray I've just been feeling so sick lately and tired I just can't deal with all the smells and I have and attitude every 5 seconds."

"Liv you're probably pregnant thats what it is. I mean you're definitley glowing and wait a second"

"Owwwww damn T that hurt"

"Sore breast, you're definitely preggo"

"I'm going to go buy a test and wait till Fitz comes home so I can take it."

"Okay but you let me know as soon as you tell him." Tray drove Liv to get the test and then dropped her off.

When Liv got home she started making dinner for her and Fitz because they were going to be alone tonight. She was waiting for Fitz for about 2 hours after he was supposed to be home. She called his phone 5 times leaving voicemails telling him off for not calling to say he was gonna be late. As she was about to go change her outfit she heard the doorbell ring. She saw Tray through the peephole and was wondering what she was doing there.

She smiled, "Tray its way too early to celebrate Fitz hasn't gotten home yet so I didn't take the test. I don't know anything right now but you wait till his ass get here I got some words for him he's two hours late. If he th..."

"Liv ...Liv ...LIVVVVVVV! Listen to me Fitz and Harrison were in a drug deal gone wrong and they, they"

"Tracee What the fuck is going on? Tell me something you can't just leave it at that!"

"I don't know Liv the hospital called me from Harrison's phone to tell me get there now and I couldn't just go without coming to get you first. Where are the kids?"

"Ohhhhh myyyy gohhh I can't I just I"

Thats all she could get out of her. The doctors came and told her that Fitz was hit in his arm and the other on his stomach and it grazed his head. They said the bullet in his stomach was travelling slowly upward and they are trying to get it before it hits his heart. Liv passed out on the floor and she was bleeding from between her legs. The nurses took her and admitted her to see what was going on. Tracy let them know about her possible pregnancy so they could watch out for the baby. After they assured her that she is fine.

"Ms. Pope we see you have bled alil from the stress of your fiancee being in surgery. However we have detected that through testing you're pregnant 2 months exactly. I know this is alot to take in so I'm going to let you just have your space."

They let both of them go see Harrison since he wasn't injured that much."Babe oh my god I was so worried. What is going on? What happened?"

"Fitz and I had this plan that we were going to end this business for good once he proposed to you. He said that you changed his life and he could never let anything happen to you. This was our last night working and after that we would never look back. It was all a set up when we got there it was Derrick. Once me and Fitz realized it was him he had fired off 12 shots killing all the rest of our men and he shot at Fitz 4 times. He got me in the arm. I'm so sorry Liv this was supposed to be your night. He was going to suprise you and tell you that he was changing his life for good now." All she could do was cry and she started shaking. Tray had to calm her down because she couldn't keep freaking out without harming the baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Pope its been almost a month since he's been in this coma I don't know what you want us to do about it. We could send him to another hospital or ..."

"Don't say it please I won't give up. Can you leave the room."

"Sure"

Liv was scared out of her mind and everytime she touched her stomach she couldn't believe she was going through this alone. So she started talking to Fitz.

"I can't do this by myself Fitz. I can't raise this baby by myself I'm not that strong. We always said we'd be together and you'd hold my hand on doctors visits and get my food for me even when I'm being mean to you. I don't want to live if you die. I will die to"

"Bullshit"

"What?" She looked at him so fast she couldn't believe he was looking at her. The love of her life was talking back to her.

"You heard me bullshit. I promised you Livvie that I will always be here and I promised our twins the same things."

"Fitz what are you talking about? What twins? How do you even know I'm pregnant?"

"I saw them up in heaven and they said that you were freaking out and it was no way that I could leave you by yourself. So I fought for you and them."

"Thank you for keeping your promise but if you ever scare me like that again Fitzgerald Thomas Elijah Grant I will single handedly beat your ass! Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" She kissed him all over his face until she thought it was enough for her.

"Hi" she said crying.

"Hi", he said wiping her tears with his good arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **HEY THERE PARTY PEOPLE YES I AM UPDATING AGAIN. I know it was alot of stuff going on and 2 leaps. I was going to save the shooting for the next chapter but I couldn't control myself.**

 **Megan's bday party was a big hit!**

 **So Tray and Harry are together and living together**

 **Liv and Fitz are pregnant with twins and Fitz is alive you know I can't kill bae**

 **As always leave some reviews, suggestions, whatever just let me know how you feeling about this chapter. I appreciate you reading and follow me on twitter and ig at ellaacin and I will follow back, Thanks Guys! TGIF**


	10. Chapter 10

**"The day**

 **before Fitz woke up:** **"This can't be happening again mommy. Everytime its just like everyone I love is leaving me. First**

 **daddy we get close and he dies, you died on me, and now Fitz is in a coma I can't deal with this. I mean I dont understand why God hates me. I try to do the right thing and it just feels like everytime I'm dealt a crappy hand. I can't do this without him, its just not possible. I can't raise our son or daughter by myself everytime I see him in them I'll just want to die because he isnt here with us." Liv sobbed on her mother's shoulder.**

 **"Now Libby baby I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY I CAN'T, do you hear me young lady ?"**

 **"Yes mama" Liv responded.**

 **"Now you listen to your mama. I raised you to be a strong young woman. I didn't raise you to quit when things get tough and just because I'm not physically there to remind you everytime it doesn't mean that you can."**

 **"Well what was it like for you when Papa died?"**

 **"Well I'm not gonna lie to you and say it wasn't hard because it was. Your father and I was first loves. We were friends since we were 7 years old. I knew I loved him when we were about 11 but our folks didn't play that dating stuff so we had to wait until we were 17 to date. However your father and I started dating when we were 15."**

 **Liv gasped, "Pop Pop and Nana never found out?"**

 **"Well my mother knew the whole time because its just a given. A mother knows her child better then anyone. However she did tell me Rosie I won't tell your father about you two dating before time but you have to answer a question for me."**

 **"What did she ask you?"**

 **"Well she said she was asking a question but you know when it comes to moms they don't ask they say. So she said you better not be having sex with that boy because you're too young. And you have so much life ahead of you. I want you to be the better than I was. Your father and I had you when we were 18 years old. And eventhough we had just graduated highschool, it was still hard. I told my mama I was not having sex with your dad because I knew the consequences was something I couldn't handle. I wanted to be so much in life so I kept to my promise to my parents that after marriage then I will have sex. My mom knew I wasn't because she could tell. After your father and I had got married my momma told me that day I asked you about if you were having sex I knew you weren't but I wanted to see what your response was. I know that you and him were headed that route and before I let you do it I knew we had to talk. She said I'm so proud of the woman you have become. And to me that was like I won the lottery, like I had accomplished my main goal in life which was to please my mommy. And Libby just like my mom was proud of me, I am so proud of you the same way, you hear me?"**

 **Liv was drying her mom tears and she was wiping away Liv's tears. "Yes mama I hear you. And thank you for being the example that my siblings and I needed. I love you so much it hurts."**

 **"When I saw all of your mannerisms and how you did certain things it reminded me of your daddy. Sometimes I would cry or laugh at the silly things you did that reminded me of him. Everyday is not going to be a good day but it's a day that you've seen through the grace of God and as long as he opens your eyes you better thank him for another day. I don't care what the situation is, he has blessed you with life, brand new grace and mercies so you owe him that and much more. And besides Fitz is going to be fine."**

 **"Mama how did you know his na..."**

 **"Babygirl I told you I watch over you everyday. And make sure when he wakes up that you two stay together. You have that same love that you father and I had. That type of love is one in a million, so don't you ever lose it."**

 **"I won't and thank you for being here when I needed you."**

 **"I'll never miss it pumpkin."**

 **As they hugged Liv woke up from her dream.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv got up out of the bed with a smile on her face. She turned to her nightstand and saw the picture of her and her mom cheesing with big smiles. She then kissed the picture and put her hand on her belly. "Your grandma is an extraordinary woman peanut and I hope to be half the woman she was. Lets go get breakfast for us."

"Tracee what are you doing?"

"Well me and Miss Megan came by with breakfast for her godmother. I know that you probably havent eaten yet because you were up late. She saw you've been so sad so she wanted to cheer you up. Megs come here!"

"Hi auntie Libs. I got you a crown because I know it will cheer you up."

Liv started crying thinking about her and Fitz playing tea party and she couldn't hold it in.

"Mommy did I do something wrong?"

Before Tray could say anything Liv answered, " Nooo you didn't do anything wrong I love it, thank you." She hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome and don't worry Uncle Fitz is going to be fine."

"I hope so sweetpea."

After Megs went back to watch tv and Tray and Liv kept on talking.

"So what's new? What's going on bestie?"

"Ummm not much just glad that things are just calming down and that you're okay. Miss Megan is just growing more and more each day. Its like right after she turned 4 she suddenly became this big girl that likes to do everything on her own now. Liv I soooo don't want her to grow up."

"Yeah I know how you feel. When peanut finally gets here I can't wait to experience mommyhood and do play dates and just watch a baby that Fitz and I made out of love." She started staring off into space.

"Hey Liv...hellooooo"

"Sorry I just miss him alot you know. I'm used to being with him and just hanging out. I really do hope he wakes up. So how is my cousin?"

"He is doing good. His good arm is still messed up and he's learning to operate with his left arm until the right one heals properly. He can be stubborn but I do love him."

"Wooooooooah pump the breaks here Tray you said what just now?"

She started smiling."I said I love him Libs sheesh. I mean we have been spending alot more time together."

"So have you guys finally you know"

"Oh no. I mean I want to but I don't want to rush it and plus Megs is around us 24/7 bless her lil heart so I don't want anything happen like I don't know her walking in on us. Better yet I don't think Harry is even ready for that yet. His arm still has to heal before we could think about any of that although I know of some ways he could still..."

"Alright Trace enough I get it you lil nasty!"

"OMG Liv did you just quote Raven's line. Remember how we used to stay up all night and watch disney channel. Sing along to the Cheetah Girls and we just knew we were apart of the group."

"I remember I so wanted to be Galleria sooooo bad and you swore you were Chuchi ", Liv said laughing.

"We didn't have alot of friends because our neighbors didn't have any kids so it was just me and you. And sometimes we would drag Harrison along on our adventures no matter how many times he would complain." Tracee said.

"Those were such good times. I want our kids to grow up together like how we did, you know."

"Yeah of course. I hated being the only girl in the house then again daddy did spoil me."

"I was about to say Tracee do we need to go back in time?"

"Well at least I had an older brother but Mattie always bothered me. Ughhhh he's super annoying."

"How is Matt?"

"He's doing good. He joined the army after he graduated from college. My parents said if he finished school then he could go in the army so that's what he did."

"Wow okay and how old is he now?"

"Uhhhhh he's 27 about to turn 28 remember all of our birthdays are in the same week. Cancer babies!"

"You already know how we do T"

"Yeah so where's the gang at?"

"Actually they all went to field day at their school. Huck didn't want to leave because he was worried about me. I just really don't want my younger siblings thinking that I'm freaking out or slowly losing my mind. I mean I need to take care of them. I don't want to fail my mom. She asked me to become their guardian before she passed and make sure I take care of them so that's what I'll do."

Trace hugged her bestfriend and wiped her tears. "Hey Libs it's okay. You're not worrying them they just want to be there for you. This is a very difficult thing you're going through and they just want to make sure you're okay."

"Thank you for being one of the best sisters I ever have, I love you Tracee."

"I love you too Libs."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **PRESENT**

"Hey Megan how was daycare today?"

"It was okay I'm tired mommy. Can I take a nap?"

"Sure go head to your room baby." She went to her room leaving her mom in the kitchen immediatley.

"Hey babe did you feel anything weird when you picked up Megs today?"

"Yeah T she was extra quiet on the way home. You know she normally talks about how much fun she had and everything they did in class."

"Yeah I could barely get a hug. Do you think its something I did Harry. I mean she's never acted this way towards me. I ..." Tracee started tearing up.

"Baby noooo maybe she just had a hard day and she'll tell you what happened later, okay. She loves you, you're not the problem, okay."

"Okay" he kissed her forehead.

Later on at dinner they decided then may be a good time to ask her again about her day.

"Megan what did you do today in school?"

"Oh we helped our teachers make stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Baby what's going on with you? What happened today?"

"You pwomise you won't be mad?"

"I promise sweetie pie."

"Before we went to recess our teacher told us about a dance they arwe having at school."

"Okay and"

"It's a fatherw daughterw dance. When we went to wecess 2 girls were saying I don't have a daddy so I can't come."

"Ohhhh my baby come here." Trace began rubbing her back. She hated things like this eventhough she knew these situations were going to come up.

"They said that my daddy didn't like me and theirs did that's why they stayed with them. Tommy told them to stop lying and we walked away because everyone was laughing at me."

"Ohhhhh pumpkin I'm so sorry. You know that is not true. Your daddy was just not ready to be there for us like he should have. It is not because he didn't love you okay. Don't ever believe that okay princess ?"

"Okay and mommy I don't want to go to the ball."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to."

Tracee was disappointed but she said okay. After dinner Megan spoke to her grandpa and he said he'd be down here with her nana by thursday. She was soooo happy she rushed to go to sleep so she could see her grandparents tomorrow. But meanwhile in Tracee and Harrison's bedroom they were calming each other down.

"No because I don't give a damn about anything they made my baby feel bad today for not having her father in her life and I have never seen her so sad. I just want to talk to the kids parents because that is bullying. Either that or I'm fighting somebodies kids. I don't play when it come to mines, sorry! "

"Baby I know you're upset but we have to handle this like adults, okay? Now if there's a father involved bets believe I'm stepping in for my babies, because you two mean the world to me."

"I love you Harrison" She sat there on the bed freaking out in her mind because she could not believe that she just said that. She hid her face because she was embarrassed that she blurted it out.

"Hey beautiful don't hide from me." He said lifting her chin so he could look into her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too Tracee." She smiled and then looked at his lips. They started kissing and groping each other but before it could get any further Tracee cell phone started ringing.

"Damnit babe hold on its my dad...Hey daddy, what's up?"

"Oh nothing besides the fact that my grandaughter told me that you guys moved into a house with some guy you haven't told me about."

"Shit" she whispered.

"Tracee Elizabeth Garnett you watch your mouth."

"Yes mama" Harrison was trying to hold in his laughter because he had never saw Tracee look so nervous or be so quiet in his life. She slapped his neck and listened to her mother go on and on about how she nor her father didn't know about any new man in her life.

"We are coming down there soon."

"How soon?"

"Don't worry about it. Just send us the address. We love you baby."

"I love yall too, goodnight." They hung up and Harry started laughing out loud.

"Its not funny ugly."

"Stink cut it out yes it is. You should've saw your face, it was hilarious."

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to bed you can handle that on your own." She pointed to his erection, while she was talking on the phone she was biting her lip which he thought was so sexy. which in turn made him even harder.

"Oh come on stink."

"Stink these! Now get out my face." She then went to sleep and he just took a cold shower then went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz had been out out of the hospital for 2 weeks and he was recovering quickly even the doctors were impressed but he hadn't been cleared to do some things. He was laying in the bed at his house with Liv trying to convince her to have sex.

" No Fitz because you have not been cleared so tell jr that he has to wait for a few days and then he can come out and play."

"But what if I just put the tip in just the tip."

"Fitz I know you and you're insatiable. There is no way you're only putting the tip in."

He grinned with that sexy smirk she couldn't resist. "Please sweet baby just one time and I'll tell you if I can't breathe or its too much."

"Okay but you have to use your breathing machine to test how high you can make it go later."

"But I don't "

"Its either you do that or we have no deal."

"Okay okay...damnit those big brown eyes gets me all the time. I hope our kids don't come out with those big doe shaped eyes, I won't be able to say no to them."

"Be real daddy you can never say no to me."

"Mmmmm come here daddy has something for you." Liv started giggling so hard and Fitz smiled because it had been a long time since she looked genuinely happy.

"I'm happy that I can make you smile again."

"I'm happy that you're here to make me smile again." They started making love and in the midst Liv started crying as they orgasmed together.

"Baby don't cry. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I just am really...I can't even find a word to describe how I feel right now. I'm just forever indebted to God that he allowed you to stay here with me. I know what it's like to grow up without my dad and I just didn't want that for our baby."

"Babies Livvie, I told you its twins."

"Okay babe twins sheesh."

"So while I was in the hospital what were you doing?"

"Well I actually spoke to..."

"Spoke to?"

"Nevermind you're gonna think I belong in the looney bin"

"Babe just say it, I won't judge you."

"Okay so it seems like everytime I feel like I can't handle a situation I dream about my mother and we have these conversations where she can see me as I am now and we talk about whatever I'm battling."

"So you spoke to her about me?"

Liv eyes started tearing up," I told her I couldn't handle being away from you and the possiblity of never seeing you again. Its like God was taking away all of my loved ones you know first daddy then her and I didn't know if you were going to come out of your coma."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry you had to go through that and I completely understand when I was younger I used to dream about my grandparents and my dad all the time."

"Okay well that makes me feel so much better because I thought you would think I'm crazy."

"You are but not for those reasons."

"Fitzgerald you take that back right now! I am not crazy." She hit him on his good arm and pouted looking extra adorable.

"Babe last week you were ready to fight the intern at the hospital."

"Because she was flat out flirting with my man and I don't play that shit. You're already spoken for, and I'm not having it."

"Livvie your 4 months now baby you can't be fighting."

"I know but our babies does not like women coming on to their daddy'"

"Seriously Livvie, already."

"What? Listen I will calm my temper down from now on but bets believe I will handle a thot that thinks its cute to flirt with my fiancee in front of me, End Of Story."

"Yeah crazy like I said. But I love every ounce of you. Gimme some sugars" She kissed him with deep passion.

"Thank you for fighting to come back to us."

"I always will."

"C'mon we have to get to Harry's by 7 for dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Liv and Fitz are an hour early, babe get the door." Tracee said while the doorbell was ringing. Harry went and opened the door and he saw an older version of Tracee and nd her father.

"Harrison sweetie look how big you have gotten, Hiiii" Elizabeth Garnett said.

He was so shocked to see them that he was standing there with his mouth open.

"Now son I would ask you why you have lipstick on your mouth but I'd rather not know."

He quickly wiped Tray's lipstick off his mouth. Tracee heard her father's comment replying," Daddy be nice"

Before he could respond with something smart to say Little Miss came running in the living room. "Pop Pop ...Nanaaaaaaaaa"

"Megan didn't I say no running in the house?"

"Yes..sorry mommy. Hiiii Pop Pop I've missed you."

"Hey munchkin I missed you too."

"Well I hope you haven't forgot about your ole Nana", Elizabeth said. And she came and sat in her nana lap cuddling her.

"So Tracee how long have you both been living here?"

"Well soon it will be 3 months."

"Interesting"

To take the heat off of her Harrison started up a conversation. "So how have you guys been doing? I haven't seen you in 17 years."

Elizabeth took over since she was more easy going. "Well Eric and I have been doing good. We've been living freely you know no kids in the house so we're able to just go as we please and not worry about any little ones except when this little princess is there. Right buttercup? "

"Right Nana!" Tracee loved seeing the smile on her baby face even if it came at the expense of her being uncomfortable.

They were putting the dinner on the table when the doorbell started ringing.

Eric said," Were you expecting guest tonight?"

"Yeah dad, hold on I'll get it." She walked to the door and saw Fitz and Liv hugged up. "Guys enough with that."

"Oh whatever Trace I know you're not talking especially the way you and Harry be going at..." her words got caught in her throat when she saw Tracee's parents.

"Little Libby is that you?" Liz said.

"Hi auntie Liz! Oh my goodness I didn't know you guys were coming"

Tray groaned lowly but enough for her mom to not hear," Neither did I"

"What was that Tracee?"

"Nothing mama...c'mon guys its time to eat."

"Well who is this young man?"

"Uncle Eric this is my fiancee.."

Fitz finished her sentence, "Fitzgerald Grant sir amd ma'am " he said turning in Lizzie's direction.

"Well hello I am Elizabeth Garnett and this is my husband Eric Garnett, we're Tracee's parents."

"Okay I can see the resemblance although you can definitley pass for her sister."

"Oooooh Fitzgerald", she cooed with a smile.

"Watch yourself there son." And they all started laughing and eating.

"So Harrison what do you do?" Eric asked him.

"Well Fitz and I are starting a restaurant out here. We love food and so does everyone else and we've always wanted to own our own business so you know."

"Okay and when do you think that this restaurant will be open?"

"Umm about 5 months actually. We want everything to be the way we envisioned it." Fitz answered.

"Speaking of months Libby how many are you?"

"4 actually."

"Have you found out what you're having?"

"No not yet but Fitz is adamant that its twins, a boy and a girl but we'll have to wait until our next appointment. "

"Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you." Before they knew it dinner was finished. The guys were about to go out back and talk while the ladies stayed in the livingroom chatting. Meanwhile Harrison was freaking out on the inside about talking to Tracee's dad. "Hey baby you going to talk to daddy?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay and remember everything is going to be absolutely fine." She kissed him quickly on the lips and went back to the living room with the ladies.

"Daddy is totally gonna rip him a new one"

"He is not Tracee. I already told your father he better be nice before he went out there or else he aint getting none of this for a while."

"Mom you guys are soooo gross."

"Oh please Tracee how you think you got here?"

"I already know how but I definitely don't want to hear about the details, spare me."

Liv was cracking up laughing at the duo because they were always so candid and funny without even trying to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Harrison what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Mr. Garnett I am dating your daughter sir."

"So yall been sleeping together?"

"Yes sir...I mean no sir..I"

"You said yes and no ...which one is it son?"

"No I uhh. We haven't done anything except sleep in the bed together or *clearing his throat ..he whispered* kiss sir"

"Excuse me what was that? "

"I said kiss sir"

"Okay and why are you two living together. From my understanding you've been dating for 4 months, correct?"

"That is correct. I've always cared about Tracee since we were little but you know you guys moved and things changed. However when she came back out here I had to keep begging her to go on a date with me."

"And why is that?"

"Because she kept on saying I was a player"

"And is it true?"

"No sir... now I'm not going to lie to you I have dated my fair share of women but I did not sleep with each one. I've had 3 relationships, one lasting 2 years."

"Why my daughter?"

"Well the way I see it is why not? Sir Tracee is the best thing that ever happened to me let alone Princess Megan. They changed my life for the better."

"I suppose you know about Megan's dad and everything that transpired."

"I do. Tracee told me in the beginning of our friendship. I hate him for what he did to her. He fed her lies and broke her heart. He is a coward and if it wasn't for Meg I would've been pounded his face in. He came to her apartment one day trying to see Megan and thank God I was there because I don't know what he would've tried had I not been coming down the hallway. I mean don't get me wrong Tracee is a strong woman but I wasn't chancing him trying to do something sneaky. Anywho I saw him hanging in her neighborhood by the building and thank God she or Megs wasn't around. Then I saw him again when it was just me and Tracee but she didn't thats when I knew that I had to get her away from that area. So I convinced her to move in with me."

"Okay I understand."

"Now sir I'm going to be completely honest with you. Fitz and I used to work in a drug deal business. My job had closed down and that was my only option. We weren't selling it, it was more like overseeing it. Anyway business was booming and we were almost finished with until a deal we were actually doing had gone wrong. This was our last hoorah so we can get out of the business. Derrick ended up showing up and killing all of our men and then shooting Fitz and I. I got hit in the arm and Fitz got hit in the stomach, leg and arm. That was not too long ago but we are recovering quickly so." Harrison waited because he wanted to hear what Mr. Garnett had to say.

"Son though I am disappointed in that type of path you both chose I understand the terms you live by any means necessary. Not only do I respect the fact that you had the balls to be honest with me about what happened, but you didn't use it as a crutch to keep on living the way you did when you started dating my daughter. The only question I have is are you sure no one will be out to get you? I mean thats my daughter and grand daughter and their safety is first above all."

"Sir I understand and yes I'm sure noone is out to get us. The cops ended up killing Derrick because he was trying to harm them so we don't have to worry about him. I would never put those two angels in danger, I love them both. I truly love you daughter Mr. Garnett."

"You can call me Eric son. Now Fitz I know I'm alil late but umm what are your intentions with my niece?"

"Well I love her more than life itself and she has taught me so much about myself and the man that I am continuously striving to be for her. I want to take care of her and our kids and show her what she truly deserves although I will say I'm extremely grateful that she even took a chance on someone like me. I mean with my crazy past you know, once she knew about it she could've definitley left me but she stuck by my side for that I appreciate her forever."

"You two young men definitley have the right mindset and I look forward to seeing you all in the future. I had to make sure that Olivia was being treated well. I promised my friend, her dad that I would look after her for as long as I shall live and though some years got away from me I've never forgotten that promise."

"Yes sir"

"Well lets go back inside to our women."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They heard laughter coming through the kitchen and Liv and Tracee relaxed alil bit because they didn't know what was going to happen. But because they were laughing they knew everything was okay.

"Okay honey its time to go. Tracee we'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay mommy." The Garnetts had left the house and were on their way to the hotel.

"Yeah Fitz I'm super tired, lets go."

'"Sure babe c'mon"

"Fitz don't forget about our plans for tomorrow."

"Harry what plans? What are you guys doing?"

"Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead.

Liv smiled at them," Goodnight guys, love you."

"Love you too and get home safe."

The next morning rolled around and Harrison met Fitz at his house to pick him up so they can go get done what they spoke about.

"So Harry did you get the dress and everything already?"

"Actually I didn't get a chance to. I need to get her flowers too because this is a big deal for both of us."

They went to 3 stores until they were able to get the right dress and shoes that would suit her and he got a nice tux because he wanted tonight to be special for them both because he wanted to take their relationship to another level.

"Okay so Fitz you said that they were at your house right now right?"

"Yeah Tray came over alil after you picked me up."

"Okay c'mon we've got to set this up right at the house."

When they got to Harrison's house they began putting cards everywhere so they could give them a mini scavenger hunt to figure out what's going on.

"I hope she likes it. I mean its from the heart."

"Don't worry she'll love it. Now come on because Liv just texted that me that they should be on their way here."

He grabbed his tux and they left in haste so Tracee wouldn't be suspicious.

"Harry? Baby? Liv I thought you said they were here."

"Well Fitz said they were just by the house. Maybe they just was in and out."

"Mommy what's this?"

Tracee picked it up and read the card, "Hello beautiful don't think I forgot about you. Today is a very special day and I want you to feel just like cinderella. Here's a clue ...go to the place where I first met you and called you cutie and go to a cold surface there you will find your first clue."

"Well this is addressed to Miss Megan. The first place Harry called you cutie was?"

"In the kitchen" Liv, Tracee and Megs darted there and found another clue along with a beautiful corsage.

"Congratulations, you have found part one of your gift but in order to get to part 2 you must go to where we fell asleep that first time watching Frozen."

"Mommy that was on the couch remember."

"I do pumpkin." They found another clue attached to a pair of sparkly shoes. "Now that you have your shoes it is time to take a walk not just anywhere but your favorite place to play in."

"The laundry room"

"Why are you?..." Tracee began to ask.

Liv cut her off," Just come on T we've got to make it to the end."

"Yayyyyy now that you have found your crown. You need something else. This is the last clue go to where you like to come early in the morning and just sit there until its time to go to school."

"Oh thats easy you come to our room. Lets go."

"When they came in the room there was a little princess vanity where she could sit at the mirror and play. Then they looked on the bed and saw a pink garment bag.

"Well munchkin lets get you ready for your day. Liv c'mon we gotta sort out her things and get started on her hair. I'm gonna do a pretty curly bun at the top of your head but first you have to take a bath so c'mon princess." After they finished the bath, she lotioned her up and put on her under clothes. She grabbed her shea moistures products and began putting it in her hair to smooth out her curls a bit. She brushed it up and left her baby hairs down, then tucked her ponytail around to make a nice big bun. She then painted her nails and toes and let them dry while she laid out her dress and shoes and crown. She got her dressed and took some pictures and before she knew it someone was ringing the doorbell.

"Harry baby thank you so much for doing this for our little munchkin. She's so excited upstairs."

"Well I knew that I had to make this a day she won't forget. This is her first dance so its got be over the top for her." He came in the house and stood at the front door with Tracee's parent. He had called them that morning and told them what he had in store for her and they readily agreed that they would be there.

"Megs someone is here to see you. Is auntie finish helping you?"

"Yes auntie is right here. Come on sweetie"

When she came downstairs everyone was so emotional because she looked so beautiful. She came down and Harrison walked up to her and got on his knee.

"Hi Princess Megan, I was wondering if you would let me take you to your father daughter dance?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"But first I have two things for you. First I have some flowers, here you go. And here's the second gift", he opened it so she could see the beautiful silver crown chain he got her with diamonds in it.

"Thank you, it's so pretty."

"You're welcome princess." Then they started taking pictures and everyone was wiping tears because it showed how much Harry cared about Megan.

"Lets go outside because our ride is here." When they came out everyone gasped because he had rented an all white horse and carriage ride with gold trimming to take them to the dance. They took pictures in front of their ride and noticed it was Fitz driving them there.

"Megs look its uncle Fitz." Harry said.

"Hi uncle Fitz"

"Princess you look beautiful, are you ready to go?"

"Yes and thank you, you look beautiful too." Everyone howled with laughter and began to hug them. Then they were off. Eric and Lizzie had agreed to get everything ready at their hotel so that Megan could spend the night with them.

"Liv your cousin is seriously getting lucky tonight."

"Oh I know and so is Fitz." They high fived eachother and busted out laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Megan arrived the same 2 little girls that were making fun of her were trying to be her friend and trying to sit in the carriage. Megan was a total hit at the dance and all the kids wanted to be her friend but she didn't turn them away she spoke with them and just had fun dancing around with Harrison and eating her favorite food chicken nuggets. After she was partied out and full from all the ice cream she had they sent all the kids home with candy. Harry drove her to her grnadparents hotel and then headed straight home. He opened the front door and locked it. "Stink where are you?"

He didn't hear anything so he decided to just go take a shower but when he got in their bathroom Tracee was waiting by the tub for him. It was candles and rose petals all in the water with bubbles. "Baby what are you doing?"

"Catering to my man"

He began to further undress from his under clothes. "Is that right beautiful?"

"Yes it is handsome" She let him soak in the tub and then helped him wash off. Once he got out she told him to lay on the bed so she could massage him. When she came out of the bathroom he could barely contain himself.

"Stink thats not an outfit a masseuse wears."

"Well I'm a special occasions masseuse who wears whatever she wants."

"As you should", he responded and she giggled. She had her hair curled with ruby woo mac lipstick on and black lingerie with the some black sexy stockings and a garter to hold them up, and lets not forget the high heel black louboutins on her feet. Her body was soft beautiful a rich dark chocolate that he couldn't wait to have some of.

She started pouring the oil on his back and massaging him and kissing his back. "Stink I can't take this anymore I gotta make love to you."

"But I'm not " he flipped over on his back and she saw his painful erection. She started stroking it.

"You need help with that baby? Huh?" She licked his earlobe and sucked it. He moved her hand and took his time kissing her down her body as he began to take off her sexy lingerie and he began tugging her bottom lip in his mouth. "I promised I could show you better than I could tell you" he kissed her and then began feasting on her lower region.

Tracee cried out "Ffffff...uckkkkkkkk!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Put on your red dress sah and slip on your high heels lol Nah but HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY you guys I'm here again. I just really want to say thank you for all of your encouragement and saying you love the story. You dont have to say that...no but you really do lol jk peoples lol...seriously thank you though!**

 **Now down to business quick appearance by Liv's mom and everything. I loved that part. Tracee's parentals came to town on the low low, ain't that right. Harrison did the sweetest thing for Megan. I thought it was super cute. It was fun writing about the scavenger hunt and her getting ready SB: I have never been to a father daughter dance I know that has nothing to do with the story but I'm just throwing it out there and now I'm rambling. Harry & Tray get into alil sexy time and you know she got that Cater to you vibe popping off in the penthouse lol I thought about writing more but I was like nah I'm going to leave it right there.**

 **Remember to leave suggestions, reviews, whatever sis okay just talk to me let me know and I aint talking bout Aaliyah okkkkkkaaaaaaaaay...**

 **Well not only does JOY come in the morning but so does updates...guys laugh it was a joke anywho ...I hope yall saw what that update do**

 **Follow me on twitter and ig ellaacin**


	11. Chapter 11

They were meeting up at an arcade so they can play games and just hang out. The day after Megan's daddy daughter dance they didn't meet up because well they were alil occupied to say the least. Liv and Tracee spotted eachother in the parking lot. They both were wobbling walking towards one another and they couldn't help but laugh at one another.

"Hey guys" Liv said to Tracee and Harry.

"Hey yall" Tracee and Harrison responded.

Fitz high fived Harry as soon as he walked up. "Brooooooo"

Harry responded, "Well you know how I do". They were referring to putting in that work in the bedroom.

"You guys are so annoying!" Liv and Tray said.

"Livvie you wasn't saying that yesterday or the day before that so you need to cut it", Fitz responded

They all went inside the arcade but first they had to put money on their card in order to play. As the men put money on the cards the women waited on the line to play the games. "Sooooooo Mrs. Soon to be Grant how was your weekend?"

"Well clearly I didn't leave Fitz's apartment being that we were ummm busy. Girl that man is mm mmm mm. Seriously everytime that I think it can't get better than this it just keeps on exceeding my expectations."

"I know that's right Lib lets just say Harry is an overachiever I mean I never knew he could eat like listen sis you talk about feeding him I FEDDDDDDDDDDDD HIM constantly I was literally drained. I finally got my energy back this morning. Your cousin is a beast."

"Oooooooooooooookay Tray and this is what happens when I let you talk you are ridic"

"Listen I don't want to hear anymore dick talk until I recuperate. But enough about me how are my niece and nephew?"

"They're actually being good for mommy right now. I haven't experienced any harsh kicking so far but at night its like they're ready for the champion ship game until daddy talks to them then they calm down. He rubs my stomach every night and read a book to my belly, its the sweetest thing. I fall more in love with him and our children everyday."

"Awwww baby I love you and our babies way more than you can imagine." They started tonguing eachother down in front of everybody.

"Guys Guys please just don't...not right now."

"Oh relax there is nothing wrong with public displays of affection for the love of your life. Besides you two are inappropriate too so cut it out with the chastisement! " Fitz said.

"Not as worst as yall." Harry said.

"I plead the fifth", Liv said.

The boys challenged the girls at the basketball hoop and they just knew they were going to win. "Okay so lets go. We totally got this because Harry damn sure can't play and Fitz is not good enough to beat us. C'mon Tray."

They began playing and balls were coming at them so fast but they just kept going. The girls lost the first round and to Liv and Tray that was unacceptable because they are super competitive and they knew they had to come back in the 2nd and 3rd round. They changed up their strategy to Liv passing Tracee the balls and Tray shooting them. They ended up winning that round.

"Okay whatever it's best 2 out of 3 anyway so we got this Fitz."

"Yeah whatever just get ready to lose Harry. You and blue eyes are going down!" Liv said and Fitz started blushing.

Somehow the girls kicked up the speed but wasn't as calculated as before and they ended up losing.

"Wait we can totally do best 3 out of 5" Liv said.

"No babe its 2 out of 3 you said it yourself"

She started looking at him with those big brown doe eyes and the cutest little sad face with her pouty lips, " But baby I want to"

"No we're not playing again Liv we won." Harry said.

"Shut Up Harrison before I trip you" Liv said.

"Come here my big baby... (she walked over to him and cuddled in his big strong arms while sticking out her tongue at Harry) Thats not nice...apologize to Harry"

"But baby"

"No buts"

"I'm sorry", she said while sticking up her middle finger at him where Fitz couldn't see it.

"Evil", Harry said.

"Shut up watermelon head." Liv responded.

"I know you're not talking..."

Tracee cut him off, "Enough you two. Harrison leave her alone."

"Did you not just see her give me the finger?"

"Babe she's pregnant she wins at everything okay now drop it."

"I love you Tracee", Liv said while hugging her.

"I love you too Libs and stop arguing with him."

"Aha" Harry said and Tracee smacked the back of his head while Liv and Fitz laughed. They continued on playing Deal or No Deal where the girls won the million dollar case while the boys loss. Then they played everything from car race to the rope game to the coin pushing game to the hook game just everything.

"Are my 3 babies hungry?" Fitz asked.

"Yessss" They all answered with grins.

"Actually I was talking to my sweetbaby", Fitz said.

Liv blushed, " We want (she held her stomach as if to try and make a decision from the vibes the twins were giving her) cheese burgers with no tomatoes ALOT of pickles and black olives and jalapeños on the side, and bacon cheddar fries with lots of bacon and a butter pecan McFlurry mixed with oreo cookies and cream ...oh and onion rings too can't forget that...thank you baby, I love you."

"I love you too", he said kissing her. As they were all finally eating they were talking about the wedding.

"I don't want to have a big ceremony we can do it in a nice small outdoor venue with a gazebo and a priest with my family and I was thinking a few of my friends from work but I'm not sure about the last part probably just family." Liv said while dipping the jalapeños in the McFlurry and eating it. Everyone was just watching her eating the nasty concoction.

"And thats fine as long as you get what you want I'm okay with that. If everything would have went as I planned you would have been Mrs. Pope -Grant a long time ago."

"Just Grant babe"

"Really Libs? You always said you would hyphenate your name" Harry said.

"That was before I met the love of my life, the reason why I will ever even give marriage a thought. This man is everything to me and like my nana say It don't get no better!"

"Speaking of how is Nana ?"

"She's doing great her and Pop Pop should be here by next week."

"WOW talk about alot to take in. Fitz are you ready for Nana and PopPop?" Harry asked.

"If you mean am I endlessly in love with their granddaughter and can't live without her then yes I am ready to meet them. I knew that it was inevitable so I'm not worried."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now next week and Olivia was getting everything ready or at least trying to without Fitz asking her to slow down every five seconds.

"Fitz I'm fine I'm pregnant not ill ok. Nothing is wrong with me."

"Okay I'm just trying to make sure you don't overdo it because if I don't you'll be ill. You remember..."

"Babe that was one time relax. And besides everything has to be great because these are my grandparents coming and I want to impress them. I'm the leader of this household and everything reflects on me if things don't go right. Plus they haven't visited since last year and A Lot has changed! I eased in the pregnancy because I didn't want them to be disappointed with me."

"Why would they be disappointed? Liv that doesn't make any sense"

"There is alot of pressure on me Fitz I'm supposed to be focused and this pregnancy just came out of nowhere I mean. Its not like I don't love my babies because clearly I do. I would do anything for them but it is hard when everyone is watching you. I care about what my Nana and PopPop thinks of me."

"That's fine Olivia"

"Oh C'mon Fitz I know you're not upset at me" She said it like more of a statement and not a question because she knows he never calls her Olivia unless he's mad at her.

"Babe... Fitz" Liv was calling after him as he was walking away but the doorbell rung signaling that her grandparents were here before time. "That's just great." She said with tears in her eyes because he hurt her feelings and add on her hormones she was no good.

"I got it Libs" Huck said.

As soon as the door opened Nana and PopPop came in with huge koolaide smiles hugging and kissing their grandbabies one by one. Abby and Quinn and Huck loved the affection that their grandparents showed them.

"Hi Nana's babies, how you been doing?"

"Good we're glad that school is almost over. We graduate in a few weeks and then its off to college." Abbs answered.

"I know my babies are growing up so fast. And speaking of where is my pumpkin?"

"I'm right here PopPop and Nana" She ran over to them and hugged them tight. Tears started falling and she didn't even try to stop them. "I missed you both so much."

"Awwwww boo we're only a phone call away." Nana said.

"I know. Its just hard with you both not living so close."

"I understand pumpkin. Now where is your fiancée that we spoke to over the phone?" PopPop asked.

"Right here sir ma'am" Fitz came shaking their hands.

"Nonsense give me a hug and you can call me Nana. Aside from talking to you on the phone I've heard alot about you from my Libby and how much she loves you and how you changed her life for the better. You're all she ever talks about on the phone how Fitz makes her dinner and rubs her feet even when they're not hurting and how overprotective you are of her and your babies who she loves so much." Nana said

"She does huh? Well I feel the exact same way about her. I love your granddaughter so much it hurts. She is the light of my life and the calm to the storm. I don't know what I would do without her and my babies and I hope to never know." He said while looking at Liv and she smiled.

"Awwww he is so romantic ain't he Richard"

"Yeah yeah Nessa"

As everyone left the living room to go in the dining room Fitz caught Liv by her arm. "Baby I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said while holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry too. I know you probably thought I regret our babies but I don't. Fizzy I love all of you from the bottom of my heart. I was just a nervous wreck. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know honey you don't have to apologize I shouldn't have been so insensitive to you because if I were in your shoes I would've been freaking out the same way." He kissed her and she squeezed him as tight as she could.

"Libby sweetie we're waiting on you so we can eat." Nana said.

"Yeah tell lat young man that whatever yall doing can wait! If you ask me yall done did enough!" PopPop said.

Liv and Fitz came back in the dining area blushing. "Richard you cut it out. Talking like that in front of the chil'ren." Nana said.

"Sorry" Liv and Fitz said simultaneously while Abby and Quinn couldn't stop laughing at their grandparents comments. As they ate the 21 questions began or otherwise getting to know Fitz interrogation.

"So Grant where did you meet my pumpkin?" Richard asked.

"Actually she came to me for a job but it wasn't really in her field so I directed her somewhere else."

"And what type of job is it that you do?" Nana asked.

"Well I'm working on a restaurant right now so that I can better support my family but I do have money saved for us."

"Okay and what job did you use to do?" Nana retorted.

"Uhhhh a major special distributive company in the medical field."

"So you went from being a drug lord to a business owner?" Richard said. Liv gasped looking from her grandfather to Fitz to her Nana and back again.

"I wouldn't say that I mean..."

"You was nothing but a drug dealer, tell the truth."

"Richard!" Nana shouted.

"With all due respect sir I don't think its fair to be so judgemental about someone's life and choices that you don't even know. You all have a good evening, it was nice to meet you Mrs. Williams and Mr. Williams." Fitz got up and went to the backyard to cool off.

"I can't believe you" Liv said with tears in her eyes looking at her grandfather while getting up to go after Fitz.

"Pumpkin... I" he said.

"Leave me alone" Liv said.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope you watch the way you talk to me." Richard said to her but she just kept on walking. After that Richard left from the table and went to their guest room.

"Well I guess that means no dessert then." Abby said.

"Abigail" Nana responded.

"Sorry nana"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fitz baby slow down" Liv said.

"Livvie I respect my elders but your grandfather "

"Was totally out of line, I know."

"I mean I knew someone was surely going to judge me for my past but when Tracee's dad was so nice about it I thought hey maybe people will overlook it. You know I'm a good person and I did that job because I had to look out for my family not because I wanted to. You know me Livvie I would never"

"Babe its okay. I know my nana is going to talk to him about being rude."

"Now I feel like a coward for walking out of that discussion. I should've stood up for myself better than that."

"Fitz you did the right thing you was polite and you didn't disrespect him even when he was disrespecting you, so thank you. Now come back inside so we can finish talking to nana." They walked in to find that the table was cleared and the dishes were done with the plates put away and everything clean.

When they walked inside the living room Liv saw that her grandfather wasn't there and the kids were playing cards with their grandmother. Soon they all joined in playing cards and laughing.

"Fitzgerald I am truly sorry for how Richard spoke to you. That was not necessary at all."

"Thank you ma'am but its okay I"

"No it isn't for whatever reason you had the job is your business and Richard should not have said what he said. You are no longer doing that type of business and that is all that matters. Do you hear me young man?"

"Yes ma'am and thank you again"

"Call me Nana...ma'am makes me feel older" she said smiling with those big doe eyes like Liv. Nana was 72 years old and had the most prettiest hair and a gorgeous smile with a beautiful face to match. She sat there in her linen capris and her linen top to match with her hair in curls with a halo braid to tame it.

"Yes nana"

It had been two days since Pop Pop had sincerely apologized to Fitz and they actually talked about Fitz's old job and everything and they were getting along. Everything was going great except Liv and Richard wasn't speaking to eachother. Richard tried talking to her in the beginning but she was so upset at him that she ignored him. It got awkward when everyone would be interacting and he would say something and she'd just shut down momentarily. Nana got tired of it so she pulled Olivia off

to the side so she could speak to her.

"How Nana's babies been? Are they giving you a hard time?"

"No actually my nausea has went away and I feel okay. They normally get really active during the night but Fitz calms them down." Liv said smiling thinking of him.

"Look at that smile. I remember how you used to sneak in the kitchen with your grandfather and take a piece of pumpkin pie when you know dinner wasn't finished yet. And everytime he woulld say leave my pumpkin alone, I took it and I knew he was lying because he didn't want his babygirl to get in trouble. And you would just have the cutest toothless grin because you knew your Pop Pop would save the day." Nana said while brushing Liv's hair while she laid down with her head in her lap.

Liv smiled remembering all of those times he got her out of trouble but then she went back to frowning.

"You know you act just like him"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do that stubborn attitude drives me to drink ... I kn

ow you're still upset with him but give him a chance. Did you know that your PopPop's sister had this boyfriend a cute young thing. Well she was head over heels in love with him. The family didn't like him for nothing in the world. For one Crystal was only 22 years old and you know her being the only girl that was too young for her to be dating or even in love with some boy. Well her boyfriend Lionel was into that fast money life. He sold drugs and you know its a whole bunch of that down south. Anywho because Richard's family didn't approve he wasn't allowed in their house so she spent all her time at his house. One day in particular Crystal was there and he wasn't and a whole bunch of men raided his house they found her by herself and they knew she was his lady friend so they killed her in cold blood. That same day Richard was coming to meet her so they could spend the day together because they were very close and although he didn't really click with Lionel he still respected him. So they were always together. When Richard got there he saw the front door was cracked and he screamed but no sound came out he couldn't believe his baby sister was shot. When the ambulance got there they saw him trying to revive her by pumping her chest. He had blood all over him. The look in his eyes was one I will never forget."

"You was there Nana?"

"Yes chile. The paramedics knew from

when they got there it was too late. She was already dead at the crime scene. Later on everyone found out that these weren't any random men. They knew Lionel and he owed them money from a drug deal. The cops locked him up but to Richie that was nothing compared to the pain that he and his family went through with the loss of Crystal. Since that day your grandfather NEVER liked drug dealers ever since. Now I'm not condoning what he did but at least I could give you alil incite to why he was upset. He vowed that day that he would protect everyone he love from that type of lifestyle."

"Im gonna go find him." Liv got up from laying down.

"Go head"

"Nana?" She turned around "I love you and thank you for being here"

"I love you to my sweetie pie." She smiled and went on a search for her grandfather.

She found him sitting on the porch out front. He looked up when he saw her.

"Hey PopPop" she eased down to sit by him.

"Hey pumpkin"

"Nana told me about auntie Crystal. I'm sorry that happened"

"Yeah me too. But it doesn't excuse how rude I was to Fitz and I've apologized to him but not to you and thats where I was wrong...again." They both laughed.

Liv snuggled onto his chest like she used to do when she was younger. "PopPop how come you never told me about Auntie Crystal?"

"Because I don't speak about her to other people or at all really. Its too painful for me. I've did therapy and everything else imaginable but its still difficult but you know the 3 most important things that kept me happy?"

She shifted her head up to look at him," what was that?"

"My Nessa oh she helped me get through the worst times of my life. She was and will always be my sunshine. Sometimes I look at her and I see that little girl I had a crush on in grade school that I was afraid to talk to. Oh she was prettiest lil girl in the world to me let alone the school. She was so polite, smart and pretty I knew right then in there that she would have my heart so I had to get her to be my friend and the rest was history. Now when we got married she had my next blessing Ms. Rosalynn Carolyn Williams the cutest little girl that had me wrapped around her finger. And as if that wasn't enough God saw fit to bless me with my little beautiful grandchild my pumpkin Olivia Carolyn Pope"

Livvie giggled," Hey that's me."

"Yes it is. Man I thought Rosie had me bad you were even worse. Everytime I saw those big doe eyes from Nessa on down to you I knew I couldn't let my three favorite girls down."

"Thanks for spoiling me PopPop and always being my hero. I love you." Liv said to him with the most genuine innocent look in her eyes.

His tears just starting falling," I love you too pumpkin."

"I put away a piece of pumpkin pie for you."

"Thank you PopPop "

"Richie you're always spoiling her" Nana said.

"Anything for my babygirl, right pumpkin?"

"Right PopPop"

"You two are always teaming up against me"

"Oh you know I love me some you Nessa" he said while hugging her close and kissing her lips.

"Ewwwww PopPop and Nana get a room"

"Oh we plan to" Nana said giggling.

"Gross" All the grandkids said covering their ears and closing their eyes but they were still happy to know that their grandparents were very much so still in love.

They decided to watch movies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Megan sweetie?"

"Yes auntie Libs"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ummmmm pancakes (she tood there alil longer with her finger on her chin thinking as if she was making a major decion and Liv couldn't help but smile at how adorably cute she is) and strawberries please"

"Okay, would you like to help me make it?"

"Yessss" she agreed excitingly.

"Okay so we have the flour, milk, eggs, and butter. Now we just have to mix. You think you can help me with that princess?" Liv asked and she nodded yes.

Liv turned on music so they can sing and dance while they were cooking. A whole new World was playing and they were having a ball, the music enchanting them even more. Somehow Liv had got pancake batter on her nose so she gave Megs and eskimo kiss to get it on her too.

"Auntie Libs you in twouble", she said giggling. Then as the pancakes started cooking her and Liv began decorating eachothers faces and laughing at how sily they looked. Fitz walked in and smiled at the scene. He couldn't wait til he woke up to Liv doing this with their daughters or kids.

"Heyyy how come I wasn't invited to make breakfast?" Fitz said with the cutest pout.

Liv took the pancakes out and put them on a plate. Then her and Megan looked at eachother and agreed on what they would do next. They got up an jumped on Fitz attacking him with kisses all over his face while giggling and he started tickling both of them making them laugh even harder.

"Heyyy thats not fair you got pancake batter all over me" he said.

"We love our Fiz wight auntie?"

"Right Megs" Liv said looking at Fitz with a sparkle in her eye.

"And I love my princesses and my queen" he said while rubbing Liv's belly.

"Well what do we have here? Why is there batter on you all faces?" Nana asked.

Liv and Megs looked at eachother and then pointed to Fitz.

"Ohhhh nice get me in trouble. I thought you loved me Alleycat."

"I do but I don't want to get in twouble" Megs responded.

"Fair enough" Fitz said.

Liv took the reigns, "It was my fault actually."

"And who is this little cutie pie?"

"This is Fitz and I goddaughter Megan Allison Garnett" Liv answered.

"Hi there" Nana said.

"Say hi Megs ...this is my Nana and Pop Pop"

"Hi" she said shyly.

They started eating and talking seeing as they already cleaned their faces of the mess.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you guys back so early?"

"Well the kids couldn't keep up with, they were too tired." Pop Pop said.

"Now Richard you stop that fibbing...your Pop Pop is becoming even more of an old man and got tired quickly."

"Oh Nessa you wasn't saying that la"

"Ears...young ears are around"

"Sorry pumpkin" Pop Pop said.

"Alleycat lets go play in the backyard" Fitz took her out there and they began playing on the tire swing that has been there for years. Liv's father had made it as soon as he found out that Rosie was pregnant. He could not wait to push his babyboy or babygirl on the swing. He would take Liv out there and play on that swing until it was dinner time. After he passed away Rosie couldn't get Liv to come off it. She had to beg her or just remove her from the swing herself. Liv would go there whenever she was sad, depressed, happy, lonely, miserable whatever feeling she was having she'd go to the swing. Her grandpa told her that whenever she wanted to talk to her dad she could just sit on that swing and talk but just because he didn't answer didn't mean he wasn't listening. So she would be out there just talking to the sky knowing that her papa heard her.

"Your mama used to call me all the time saying Ma...Liv is out there on that swing again and I don't know what to do. She's out there crying and I feel like I'm failing as a mother. Like I can't bring her happiness. I don't want her to be sad. I mean I know she misses Eddie because I do too but its like nothing I do can help her. And I told her babay putting a band aid on the wound of losing someone isn't helping. I told her you had to go through it for yourself. The wounds get smaller but the hurting doesn't stop."

"I wish I would've known that she felt that way. I would've told her mom you are the best woman I've known and its not your fault that we lost daddy. I love her and miss her so much."

"I know pumpkin, we all do"

"You know Fitz is gonna be a great father, he already is" Pop Pop said.

"Yeah I know, I am so grateful for him." He caught her looking at him and mouthed I Love You and she did the same.

"You remember Tracee right?"

"Uhh Eric and Elizabeth lil girl, sure" Nana said.

"That's their grandaughter, Tracee's daughter"

"Come to think of it she looks just like a mini verion of her mama, ole cute lil chocolate girl"

"Yeah she's dating Harrison"

"I always did like her, Harry better not hurt her."

"Oh he is head over heels for her trust me. They'll be here later for dinner and Fitz's family too."

"So that means we need to start cooking its already 1:30 sugar"

"So what did you have in mind to cook?"

"Lemme see macaroni and cheese, green beans and turkey neckbones, cabbage, rice and black eyed peas, sweet yams, baked chicken, smothered porkchops, toss salad with meats and everything, and"

"Please tell me you're making some more pumpkin pie"

"Libbie you know one day you gone turn into a pumpkin"

"Nannaaaaaaa" she whined.

"How about I make that for you another time and make banana pudding tonight"

Liv's mouth started watering, "You know what nana that sounds amazing"

"Tell Fitz I need him to go to the store and to take the girls with him."

"Okay...baby c'mere...Nana needs you to to go to the store and take Abby and Quinn with you. I'll keep Megs."

"Alright"

"C'mon sweetie lets get you out of these clothes and in a bath so you can take a nap." She followed Liv with no protest whatsoever. Liv bathed her and already knew she would be sleep for at least two hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you know exactly what we have to get because nana is very specific with what she uses to cook. I have went to the store 3 times back to back trust me." Abby groaned.

"Yeah she gave me a list. You can get the noodles, milk, turkey necks, porkchops, cabbage, peas and the cheese ...oh excuse me she said LOTS of cheese" Fitz told her.

"Well okay."

Fitz noticed how Quinn was so silent the whole way there and even now. "Hey you've been so quiet? You okay?"

"Yeah well I haven't really felt like talking lately" Quinn snapped.

"Excuse me...I didn't mean to get you so upset"

"No, I'm sorry. I was totally out of line."

"What's been bothering you?"

"Its just that I feel like everyone is growing and maturing, going down their own paths. Soon Huck and Abby will be off to university and I won't have anyone in school with me. All of my friends are Abbs friends so they won't be there next year. Soon Liv is going to have the babies and you both will get married and everyone is just going to forget about me."

"That's not true. Why do you think that?"

"Because thats what happened in my old foster home. Imwan I know my brother and sisters love me but I'm not exactly a social butterfly and I feel like I'm the youngest and I'm going to be in shool forever. I don't even know how to make friends. I think people come around just because my sister and brother are popular."

"Oh C'mon Quinnie *his nickname for her* you're funny, intelligent, pretty, witty, sarcastic"

"Nice you forgot nice" Quinn said.

"Oh yeah annoying" he said laughing. "Okay all you have to do is pretend that I'm a kid at your school"

"As if there's anyone there that looks like you but okay"

"You know what I mean...now how would you approach me?"

"Uhh good school huh?"

"No Quinn you gotta talk about interesting things like an ice breaker, the weather, what classes they have, what clubs they're interested in, sports or something like that. Find common ground and then you decide if you actually like them. But remember only friends because I don't want to have to beat some lil boy's ass."

"As if! I'm almost 16 and I've already spotted a few honey dips in school that may need my attention."

"Yeah and an ass whooping from Huck, Harry and I too"

"Whatever"

"Or I could let Liv know about it"

"Nooooooooooooo" she yelled getting the attention of other shoppers in the supermarket.

Fitz had a smug grin. "Alright nothing to see here, everything is okay people." Quinn said diffusing the situation.

"Or I can tell Liv how when you watched Megan you gave a quart of icecream and it gave her a tummy ache after her and Tracee told you not to before they left out."

"You wouldn't " Fitz said.

"Wouldn't what?" Abby said walking up.

"Yeah Fitz wouldn't what?"

"Nothing"

When they got to the house Quinn jetted from the car to get inside and Fitz was trying his hardest to make it in with all the groceries before she could tell Liv what happened and he be in the doghouse.

"Liv" Quinn said.

"Are you serious right now?" Fitz said.

"You should see your face, its hilarious. I'm not going to say anything."

"That is so not funny."

"What's not funny babe?" Liv asked.

"Oh just some joke Quinn was telling in the car" Quinn and Fitz busted out laughing.

"You both are crazy." Liv said while carrying some of the groceries inside so her and her grandmother could finish cooking. Before they knew it Tracee and her clan had arrived and Jake and his son Christian, Fitz's sister Savannah and his two nieces and they all were gathering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Savi it is so good to see you. It feels like I haven't seen you since forever, we gotta hang out."

"I know Liv its just been alot going on and with the kids and working, I've been busy but we definitley have to hang out."

"Of course."

"Sooooo speaking of kids, how you doing mama, you ready?"

"Well yeah I'm socializing as much as I can because I know soon my only friend is going to be 2 newborns with a powerful set of lungs and strong demands. But in all seriousness I need them to evacuate because they are pretty much getting alil uncomfortable in there. But its like I have these doubts because I don't want to screw them up. I'm used to taking care of toddlers not newborns, thats a whole other level is responsiblity. Fitz has so much faith in me though that I'm going to be a great mother and I love him for that. But its so hard on mothers because everyone expects you to have the instinct to know what to do, and what the baby wants at all times. I just don't want to fail them."

"And that's the thing there is no manual when it comes to raising babies, trust me I've checked. When I had my girls I was just like you stressing. First of all their dad died in the army and by me coming to identify him in the hospital out in Germany I ended up finding out I was pregnant. So we both didn't know anything. He was stationed out there and was due home that weekend. I knew that I couldn't raise those girls by myself and Fitz encouraged me and told me that they were going to need me and Adam was believing in me to eventhough he wasn't here but he knew that I could raise our girls to the best of my ability. So I stood on that. Now I'm not going to tell you its easy besause its not. Sometimes you're going to get it right and then other times you're going to fail, its inevitable but you just have to take it one step at a time."

"Thanks Savi for being my voice of reason. You're just like your brother."

"Oh he wish he could be as great as me" They both laughed until suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Well I don't know who" When she opened the door to see Mathew standing there she hugged him so tight.

"Mattiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee what are you doing here?"Liv said.

"I had to come through when I heard all the family was going to be here. How you doing sis? ...I see somebody been busy." He said eyeing her stomach she laughed.

"Shut up Mattie...excuse me Savi this is Tracee's brother Matthew Eric Garnett"

"Sheesh sis the whole name though?"

"Sorry bro...Mattie this is Savannah Grant my fiancée's sister"

"Hi you can call me Savi"

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He kissed her hand that she extended to him and blushed. Mattie stood at 6"5 and had the most beautiful chocolate complexion with cute dimples and the whitest straightest teeth you've ever seen. He has beautiful bright brown eyes that could make any girl melt.

"What is all the commotion abo...OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGosh Mattiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee" Tracee said when she saw her brother she screamed and jumped on him.

"Damn sis still loud and violent I see"

"Matthew you watch your mouth young man" Nana said.

"Sorry Nana Pope" he went around hugging everyone. The only ones who didn't know about him coming was Tracee, Liv and her grandparents and Megan.

They all sat down to eat and talk.

"This food is amazing Nana" Harrison said.

"Thank you baby and Libby helped me cook too." Liv smiled.

"Well Im sure all she did was look and learn aint that right."

"Shut up Harry you always have something to say jughead a.."

"You better not swear at this table young lady"

"But Pop Pop he"

"He nothing"

"Sorry" Liv resigned.

"So Pop Pop what made you all come here?" Tracee asked.

"Well we came to check on our grandbabies and greatgrands to see how they were doing. And what a surprise it is to see all of you and meet some new faces."

"Well ma'am this food is amazing, I would marry you if you weren't already taken." Jake said.

"Aren't you quite the charmer Jacob? I dont think that my Nessa would leave me because she loves me too much."

"I'm not sure Richie. Jacob is very handsome and those green eyes would make any woman go mad."

"Thank you Mrs. Williams" he blushed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad" Christian whined laughing.

"So Savannah what kind of work do you do?" Liz asked.

"Well since I had my daughters I developed such an affection for children so I became a doctor, I'm a pediatrician." Savi said.

"That's awesome" Matt said looking straight into Savi's eyes seeing as how they were seated across from eachother.

Fitz being ever the overprotective brother that he is eyed Matt and changed the conversation. "Jake how has work been?"

"Honestly having Tracee and Liv is making business easier. They're calculated and such an asset to our firm"

"I totally paid him to say that!" Both Liv and Tracee said and everyone laughed.

"Some things never change...they always say the same thing at the same time." Elizabeth said.

"Well I am older than Libs so."

"By like 5 minutes Tray 5 minutes and we're the same age anyway."

"So it doesn't matter if it was 5 seconds I'm still the oldest." Tray retorted.

"Okay you two cut it out before I make you pick a switch." Nana said and the back and forth ceased immediatley.

"Huck and Christian how has football been ?"

"Its been good but our last game is friday so we've got to go out with a bang." Chris said.

"We're definitely all coming to route you both on right guys?" Liv said.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

"Princesses Megan, Grace and Addy if its okay with your mom's would you like sundaes?" Their moms nodded.

"Aunt Libby can I get strawberries in mine?" Addy asked.

"Yes sweetie, C'mon lets go make them" Liv answered and left going into the kitchen.

"When the twins come Liv is soooo going to be the pushover." Fitz said.

""Fitzgerald I heard that and you are not getting any dessert tonight." Liv said and everyone laughed.

"She's not serious"

"Oh yes I am."

After they cleaned off the table everyone began eating the banana pudding and Fitz was just sitting there.

"Here but you have to apologize first" Liv said with his banana pudding in her hands teasing him.

"Im sorry baby" He said and then started kissing her and they both forgot where they were.

"You two are always in eachothers mouths." Savi said.

"I like him being in my mouth." Liv teased.

"Whoaaaa way too much info." Tray said walking up.

"Totally not what I meant but ehhh" Liv said. They then all began playing Heads Up and of course the women won because the men were not coordinated. They were laughing having fun and just reminiscing and making new memories. Before they knew it it was already 9pm and everyone started leaving. The girls didn't want to go home.

"Ms. Sa...Ms. Saaa...Ms. Vanni" Megan was trying to say the nickname that everyone call her but couldn't.

"Yes princess" Savi kneeled down so she can talk to her.

"Can Gracie and Addy spend the night with me?"

"Well they don't have any extra clothes with them."

"Unca Fitz has some clothes in his car for us." Gracie said.

"Oh yeah I do, I forgot to drop them off." Fitz said.

"So can we mama?" They all looked at her wide eyed with cute pouts thats she couldn't resist.

"Okay but you have to listen to you aunt and uncle okay."

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" They ran and sat on the couch.

"Get ready to deal with cute little kids that give you the biggest wide eyes and cute pouts with their little lips that makes it super hard for you to say no to them." Savi said and Tray agreed.

"I can't wait to say a million yes!" They all laughed because she was going to be the pushover parent.

Liv took all the kids upstairs so she could change them and put them to bed. After she finished reading to them they started talking.

"We love you Auntie Libs and our cousins, they're going to have one of the best mommies in the world."

"We love you all too and thank you princesses."

Liv kissed them and then walked into her bedroom with tears coming down her face.

"Sweet baby what's wrong? Are the babies okay?"

"Yes its just the girls said they loved me and their cousins. They said I'm going to be one of the best mommies in the world."

"Because its true, you already are a great mother." Fitz said while rubbing her belly.

"And you're the best daddy already"

"Thank you mama"

"Your welcome daddy" Liv said seductively

"Liv we're not having sex while your grandparents are down the hall."

"Please daddy just put it in" Liv said biting her bottom lip.

"Okay but you have to be quiet"

"I promise" Liv said giggling then start biting and kissing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Heyyyyyy guys I'm back with another update. Grandparents are in town and giving all of the flashback realness, family reunions and introductions are made. The girls are sooooo cute and Liv is fressssssssssssh lol**

 **As always please leave reviews so I can know what you guys are thinking and follow me on twitter and ig ellaacin !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fitz and Liv woke up the next day sometime towards noon because they were tired from their activities hours before. Liv kept on waking Fitz up because she wanted more. Though he was exhausted he had to please his sweetbaby because she wanted him and he's glad she chose him to love.**

 **He woke up and just watched the love of his life sleeping peacefully. Her beautiful curls were all over her pillow and she had her body stretched all over him and his and her side of the bed but he dare not complained because she needed to be comfortable for the babies. Eventhough she slept that way before she was pregnant but he wouldn't say that to her. He moved a curl from her face and she smiled and her dimple made a quick appearance. He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes.**

 **"I love you baby but you are such a creep." Liv said.**

 **"Oh so now I can't watch the love of my life sleep because?"**

 **"It's not polite to stare especially while someone is sleeping."**

 **"Okay maybe not but I couldn't help myself you're the prettiest girl in the world."**

 **"Okay Mr. Smoove when did you wake up?"**

 **"About 15 minutes ago. C'mon we've gotta get up I know the girls are driving Nana and PopPop crazy."**

 **"But baby I don't want to get up yet." She said running her fingers along his V cut.**

 **"Well what do you have in mind?" He responded and started tickling her and she was laughing very hard.**

 **"Okay okay." He had her pinned underneath him. She had her curls fanned out around her. Her face had such an angelic glow. He couldn't help but smile.**

 **"You're so gorgeous" he said.**

 **"And you're so handsome, my own stud muffin", Liv said. She leaned up a bit tooting out her lips for a kiss and he met her lips in a passionate kiss. Then he began kissing all over her face and her neck and collarbone until she was hazy and pulling down his boxers. They began thrusting and almost reached their peak when.**

 **"Pleaseeee" Liv moaned.**

 **"Auntie Lib? Nana said come downstairs for lunch."**

 **"Uuuuuggghhh we were so close...shit" Liv grumbled.**

 **"Olivia Carolyn you watch your mouth in this house" Fitz laughed because she got caught.**

 **"Sorry Nana" Liv then slapped the back of his head mad because she didn't come and he was laughing at her. "Move"**

 **"Baby I'm sorry. C'mon lets shower so we can finish and get clean at the same time."**

 **A smile appeared and got off the bed naked as the day she was born pulling Fitz in the bathroom.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **They stayed in the shower for at least 40 mins and by the time they got downstairs their food was in the microwave.**

 **They both came down the steps and saw PopPop dancing with the girls to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Liv quickly recorded them all while laughing at their dance moves they were showing her grandfather. "PopPop I am so saving this in my phone."**

 **"Pumpkin you better not send that to anyone."**

 **"Only Tray and Savi"**

 **"That's fine."**

 **"Olivia and Fitzgerald come to the kitchen."**

 **"Ooooooooooooooooh your in trouble" the girls and Richard said.**

 **As they entered Nana looked serious. "Didn't I tell you to bring your hindparts down here?"**

 **"Ye ye Yesss" they replied in unison.**

 **"What took you so long?" They both pointed to eachother.**

 **"That's cuz ya both was upstairs being fresh." She said with a mild smile. "And Libby baby I could hear you all the way in the downstairs bathroom you've got to tone it down."**

 **Liv was blushing really hard. "Sorry Nana"**

 **"Gone head eat your food in the microwave."**

 **"Thank you Nana."**

 **"You're welcome babies."**

 **After they ate Fitz got a text that the guys wanted to hang out tonight so she said okay and that the girls will just have a sleepover with Liz, Trace, Savi and of course Nana.**

 **Before they knew it it was 7 and everyone was arriving. "Babe come give me kisses before you leave." Liv said.**

 **They started making out not caring about everyone being around.**

 **"I love you Livvie and I'm gonna text you, okay."**

 **"Okay"**

 **The men left and the ladies started to have fun. They were playing games with the little girls tiring them out.**

 **They took all the girls to the park so they can enjoy themselves. The women watched them playing while they talked and laughed at the stories Liz and Nana was telling about Liv and Tracee.**

 **"Hi my name is Ashley and this is my twin sister Anna."**

 **"Hi"**

 **The twins joined in playing with Addy on the monkeys bars. They were having a good time and laughing. "Lets go play on the swings" Anna suggested.**

 **When they got there Megan and Grace were swinging there was only 2 extra swings and the girls wanted Addy to swing with them so they pointed to Megan and said " Who is she? Tell her to move."**

 **"Why she was here first?" Gracie spoke up.**

 **"Because I want Addy to swing with us. She can push us besides noone wants to play with her look how dark and ugly she is ewwww" Ashley groaned. Megan ran from the swings crying and went to go hide behind the slide.**

 **"You watch your damn mouth you two ugly trolls that's my cousin and she is way prettier and smarter and funnier than you'll ever be!" Addy yelled at them.**

 **"Megan, Megs where are you?"**

 **"I'm right here."**

 **"Awww come here. Don't listen to those ugly girls you're very pretty and they're just jealous. C'mon lets finish playing."**

 **"No I don't want to play anymore. And I'm not moving." Gracie left Megs with Addy because she was going to tell her mom what happened.**

 **X**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile**

 **"Liv could you stop texting my brother for a second? You guys are gross"**

 **"No Savi we're just in love"**

 **"Yeah Savi they're totally gross" Tracee said laughing.**

 **"Mommy"**

 **"Gracie you know to say excuse me first"**

 **"Sorry mommy. Some girls that came to**

 **play with us were being mean to Megan calling her dark and saying that they didn't want to play with her." She said it so fast they could barely understand.**

 **"Sweetie slow down and say it again." She did and all Tracee saw was red.**

 **Tracee took off running for her daughter. When she found her she saw Addy hugging her and wiping her tears away. "Come here baby. Its going to be okay." Trace hugged her daughter and thanked Addy for being there for her.**

 **"She's my cousin I'll always stick up for her." All the ladies had now found them.**

 **They started leaving the park once the girls pointed out the twins that insulted Megs with their mother. Before the women could grab Olivia she walked over to the woman.**

 **"Hello excuse me I'm Olivia and you are"**

 **"I'm Annalise and how can I help you."**

 **"Your daughters said some very mean things to my goddaughter and I think they need to apologize."**

 **"Well what was said?"**

 **"They said they didn't want to play with her because she's dark and ugly and basically made her cry."**

 **"Well kids are going to be kids I'm sure they didn't mean it."**

 **"I don't care what they meant they were being rude so they need to say sorry to her."**

 **"Listen Olivia they're kids. And you're not that little girls mother so you should just mind your business and worry about your kids."**

 **"Did this bitch just say mind"**

 **Savi got in between them and Nana grabbed Liz because she was ready to defend her granddaughter and niece, " Okay Libs c'mon they're not going to apologize. Lady you should be ashamed of yourself."**

 **"Idk who the hell she was talking to just now. She better thank God that I'm pregnant and that I'm saved because I would have beat her up and got someone for her kids."**

 **"I know I know. Calm down mama you're almost 8 months pregnant. We don't want anything to happen to you or the babies Fitz would kill me."**

 **"You're right lets go check on Tracee and the girls in the car." They got in and the girls were all okay.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Okay who's ready to go home and order pizza?"**

 **"We are" the girls screamed in unison.**

 **"Alright" Savi laughed.**

 **They all came in the house with the pizzas ready to chow down. They washed their hands and started giving out the pizza.**

 **"Mmmm this is so good."**

 **Liv was eating her own pizza with sausage and jalapenos and pickles and a milk shake on the side.**

 **"Ewww that's nasty Libs" Trace said.**

 **"No way the babies are soooo enjoying this right now."**

 **The little girls were happy because they got to eat in the living room while watching TV.**

 **"So about this wedding what is going on I need the facts?" Tracee asked.**

 **"Well we're going to do it in the winter since the babies are about to be born next month. I'm super excited that their birthday is going to be in my month. Although its going to be alot for Fitz with 3 cancers under one roof."**

 **"So we were thinking along the lines of December so we could get married probably on New Years Eve the twins will be 5 months and everyone will already be together for Christmas anyway."**

 **"That's definitley a perfect time for your grandfather and I. We get to see all our babies."**

 **"But I don't know about a honeymoon because the twins will still be so young and I don't want to leave my babies with anyone." She said while rubbing her belly because the twins were kicking. Just then her cellphone rang and a picture of her and Fitz smiling with their hands covering her belly popped up. All of the ladies started making kissing noises and she laughed.**

 **"Who is that?"**

 **"Aunt Lizzie, Savi and Nana are teasing me because I got all starry eyed when I seen you calling."**

 **"Is that so?"**

 **"Yes it is loverboy"**

 **"And again with the nickname. Are the babies being good?"**

 **"Your children are making me very tired although they keep kicking me so strong."**

 **"Do you want me to come home?"**

 **"No baby enjoy your night with the guys because D-day is coming." They both laughed.**

 **"Put the phone on speaker so I can talk to my babies... Hi my precious babies I need you to calm down for mommy okay because she is very tired and needs her rest. Daddy needs mommy to be well rested or she's going to be grumpy."**

 **"Fitz seriously? Grumpy? You know I can hear you."**

 **"I know sweetbaby I had to let my lil ones know that my big baby needs rest so they have to calm down. Let me say goodnight to everyone."**

 **"Hold on...go head "**

 **"Good night ladies."**

 **"Goodnight Fitzy." They all said including the little girls.**

 **He laughed, "And goodnight to my 3 babies, I love you Livvie and I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **"Okay and we love our daddy too."**

 **"Gimme kisses" he started making the kissing sound and she did it back and hung up.**

 **"I just got off the phone with Harry they were bowling. They're going to eat and call it a night." Tracee said.**

 **They put the girls to bed and kept talking.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"So Savi what's up with you dating?" Lizzie asked.**

 **"Since Adam passed I only went on 2 dates which my friends set me up with and I wasn't really ready. I feel like I'm cheating on Adam I mean I know he's not here but... I don't know like you only get one chance at true love its one in a million."**

 **"That's not true. I had been in love with a different man before I met Eric and it didn't work out because I believe that things weren't meant to be with us. Anywho Eric and I met about 7 or 8 months later and I was not trying to being a relationship. We became friends and he told me that he liked me and wanted to go on a date. I told him I wasn't ready yet. He stayed around for three years just willing to be my friend and we developed trust and of course I fell for him because he's so charming. I told him I was ready I will never forget it was October 17, 1987 and we were in a coffee shop reading when I caught him staring at me. I said Eric cut it out and pay attention to your book and he said "Lizzie**

 **when I woke up this morning I wanted to ask God what I had done right so I could continue to do it over and over again. From the moment I met you I knew that I needed to know who Elizabeth Richards is and everything about her. I believe that everyone has a soulmate because we are 2 kindred spirits, one in the same. I would love to show you that I'm the one for you, please you make my heart beat without you there would be no me. I love you Liz. I remember watching his tears fall and seeing his sincerity and knowing that this man was tailor made just for me. From that day forward I never looked back and I never want to. That man has helped me in ways I can't even help my self and I didn't even factor in the out of this world sex, okay."**

 **"Ughhhhh mom leave it to you to ruin a love story by being disgusting."**

 **"That lovemaking produced you Tracee so be grateful."**

 **"I am but I didn't need to know all that."**

 **"Thanks Ms. Liz for giving me hope."**

 **"No problem sweetie and trust there's somebody out there for you."**

 **"I hope so."**

 **"Okay guys preggo is nodding off over there so its time to go to bed. We got church in the morning anyway."**

 **"Yes and we got to be up by 9 so these babies can eat. Service start at 11:30 so we'll all have time to get ready."**

 **"Okay goodnight Nana and ladies. I need to get to sleep before these twins decide to keep me up."**

 **"Goodnight Libs"**

 **"Goodnight"**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The next day at Fitz's house all of the men were up eating breakfast that Eric made and drinking coffee. "Why are we up at 9 am on a Sunday? " Huck asked.**

 **"Because Nana wants everyone to go to church today." Fitz said.**

 **"Yeah and noone tells your Nana no because she'll make you pick a switch trust me I know." PopPop said.**

 **They all looked at eachother and started laughing. "Okay we have to get ready so we can pick up the ladies." Harrison said.**

 **They all went to shower and put on their clothes to get ready so they can leave. 30 minutes later they were out the door and getting into their cars. "I'm coming...I'm coming."**

 **"Matthew...hi..I um...come in" Savannah said. She had rushed to the door in her robe and her hair in rollers with one eyebrow done because she was putting on her makeup. She rushed to the door because the rest of the ladies were busy and plus she was getting tired of hearing the doorbell ringing.**

 **"Hey the guys are on their way I ended up getting here quicker than them."**

 **"Oh okay...do you need anything?" He started looking at her body in her robe.**

 **"Do you have water?"**

 **"Yeah come on in the kitchen." He was watching her walk in front of him. She got a water bottle out of the refrigerator and gave it to him. "Thank you Savannah"**

 **"You're welcome Matthew." They were just staring at eachother.**

 **"Savi who was that at the..." Liv said.**

 **"Hey Libs" Matt said while still staring at Savi.**

 **"Hey Mattie you're here early...where are the guys?"**

 **"Livvie?" Fitz called.**

 **"Well I got my answer ...coming baby. Savi go finish getting ready so we can all leave in another half an hour. The girls are ready already." Liv said giving her that look that said we'll talk later.**

 **"Okay thanks Libs"**

 **By the time it was 10:45 everyone was ready and getting in their cars. "Hawwy arwe we therwe yet?"**

 **"No princess but we'll be there soon."**

 **"How soon?"**

 **"Megan enough with the 21 questions okay."**

 **"But mommy I have to potty."**

 **"Megs I asked you did you have to go before we left."**

 **"I didn't have to go then, I pwomise mommy."**

 **"Babe stop being so hard on her. Princess we're almost there I just have to turn up this block. Can you hold it?"**

 **"Yes"**

 **"Okay" Although Tracee hates the way he spoils her she finds it endearing and too cute the way he sticks up for her and she him. She was always outnumbered with those two.**

 **"Mommy where's Megan?" Addy asked.**

 **"She's in the car with her mommy and Harry sweetie."**

 **"How come we couldn't ride with them?" Grace asked.**

 **"Because there wasn't enough room and besides we're all going to the same place."**

 **"I have to go potty."**

 **"Jake are we close?"**

 **"Ummm yeah its down the road there."**

 **"C'mon you two so I can take you to the bathroom." As they were walking they ran into Trace and Megs.**

 **"Lemme guess they gotta potty?" Tray said.**

 **"Yup and they didn't have to go when we were at the house." Savi responded and the moms both started laughing. They took the girls into their stalls and let them go.**

 **"So you and Mattie were talking this morning in the kitchen."**

 **"Yeah umm he came earlier then the rest of the guys."**

 **"Okay and what were you both talking about?"**

 **"Nothing I just gave him some water. Then Liv came and said hi and the guys were coming in." By this time the girls were already inside the church with the rest of the people.**

 **"Savi stop being so nervous I know you like my brother or you find him attractive which is ewww but anyway its okay."**

 **"I don...I umm its"**

 **"Its fine Sav I'm not going to be upset."**

 **"I met Matt awhile ago at an army event and we made small talk but we didn't get too in depth. I thought he was cute but I was married to a military guy. He died in battle and I was never the same I promised myself I wouldn't date another military guy because I can't deal with another loss. And I just don't think I could love anyone the way I love Adam." She said while a few tears escaped.**

 **"Oh Savi it's going to be okay. I loved Megan's father so much even more than I loved my own self. He was my first and I just knew that we would be together forever until he cheated on me and I had to tell him I was pregnant. Once he rejected my Megs I never asked him for anything or feening had contact with him. Now look at me 4 years later I'm dating and in love again which I thought could never happen. But the only thing is this I'd true real genuine love not that mess I thought was love before. And I know that you and Adam's circumstances were different but you get what I'm saying. There's someone out there for you even if its not Mattie." Tray said wiping Savi's tears.**

 **"I know but I just can't help but think how amazing a dad Adam would have been. I see pieces of him in the both of them and I just smile or cry and my girls always comfort me."**

 **"Our babies are one in the same. When they see their mama sad they want to make them feel better."**

 **"Savannah I've been looking for you guys the whole time c'mon service started already." Fitz said.**

 **"Oh okay." Savi said. Everyone was happy to see Nana, PopPop, Libby and her siblings.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Olivia hi sweetie. I haven't seen you in so long." Beatrice said the missionary of the church.**

 **"Hi Ms. Beatrice I know alot has been going on."**

 **"How are you?"**

 **"I'm doing fine and you."**

 **"Im good. Reggie just came back from grad school. I'm going to tell him to come here so he can see you. You know he used to love you when you both were younger."**

 **"Ohhh um" Liv didn't know what to say because it was awkward. Because she was sitting down behind a pew Beatrice didn't see her stomach or her engagement ring.**

 **"Hi Libby you look so beautiful I haven't seen you in forever. How is everything?" Reggie asked. She was saved by Fitz walking up to her to tell her it was time to go.**

 **"Hey sweetbaby its time to go." Liv blushed.**

 **"Oh babe this is my old friend Reginald and his mom Beatrice they go here. This is Fitz my fiancée."**

 **"Ohhh hello Fitz wow. Little Libby Pope is getting married." Reg said.**

 **"Yeah I am. Well we have to go so. I'll see you all later." Liv said and got up Reg gave a clenched smile when he saw her belly.**

 **"Congratulations to you both, wow." Beatrice said.**

 **"Thank you." Fitz answered for them both. Before they could ask more questions Liv grabbed Fitz and they left abruptly. They got in the car before anyone else could stop them.**

 **"Liv we're going to go out with everyone to dinner. We were thinking Red Lobster."**

 **"Yes that's good because we want biscuits, crab meat, and shrimp Alfredo and the chocolate chip cookie icecream for dessert."**

 **"Well its a go." He said while rubbing her stomach.**

 **"I saw when I walked to meet you this morning that Savi was talking to Matthew."**

 **"Yeah because you guys was alil slower then him."**

 **"What were they talking about?"**

 **"I don't know. I don't think they were talking about anything. I came downstairs like 2 minutes after he came."**

 **"Oh okay. He seems interesting."**

 **"Babe give it a rest. Mattie is a nice guy and he's very respectful"**

 **"And what does that have to do with my sister?"**

 **"Absolutely nothing. Savannah is grown Fitz."**

 **"She is my baby sister and she already has her daughters. The only men she needs in her life is me and Jake that's it."**

 **"Fitz everyone needs love in their life. And besides you can't fulfill her needs so"**

 **"Gosh Livvie you really know how to gross me out. I don't want to think about my baby sister having sex. I will beat whoever it is up so fast."**

 **"Relax baby they don't even know eachother well enough to be sexin"**

 **"Thats right cuz we the only ones f..."**

 **"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III you better not on the Lord's day!"**

 **"Baby you know I wouldn't."**

 **"Mmm hmmm" he leaned over and kissed her while they were parking in the lot.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Hello Grant party of 18." Liv said.**

 **"Right this way Mrs. Grant." The hostess said and instead of Liv correcting her she just smiled and walked with her. Fitz placed his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.**

 **"Finally guys we were waiting for you to come so we could order." Tray said.**

 **"Sorry we were held up by Beatrice and Reginald." Liv said with a slight roll of her eyes.**

 **"Reggie Wilson that used to have a crush on you?" Harry asked.**

 **"Yes that one. His mother came over there talking to me and asking me questions. Then she called him over there to talk to me saying how much her son loved me and he came chatting. Thank God my baby came to get me and save the day my knight and shining armor." Liv sad with starry eyes.**

 **"And I always will Livvie." He kissed her cheek.**

 **"Awwww you two are so adorable. Reminds me of Richard and I don't they baby?" Nana said.**

 **"And I love that my pumpkin is being well taken care of, thank you Fitz." PopPop said.**

 **"I don't need to be thanked for anything. I thank God everyday that he placed this angel here on earth in my life and now she's giving me two more angels. I never imagined that I could find anyone like her. I love her deeply." He said looking into her eyes and wiping her tears.**

 **"I love you too baby. Ugggghhh these hormones have me crying all the time."**

 **"Liv you've been a crybaby." Harry said.**

 **"Hawwy that's not nice. Say sowwy to auntie" Megs said.**

 **"I'm sorry Liv" He said and Megan smiled.**

 **"Okay we're going to spend time together with the kids so you all can have fun tonight since its only 5. We're gonna take the kids back to Harrison's house Eric, Liz and I. " Nana said.**

 **"Well Quinn and I are spending the night at a friend's house so." Abby said.**

 **"I'm going to stay with my friend Toby so I'll see you all tomorrow." Huck added.**

 **"Remember you guys have your final practice tomorrow for graduation at 9am."**

 **"We won't forget Liv. We're all going to get our cap and gown tomorrow for our graduation the next day." Abby said.**

 **"Okay give me a hug. I love you guys."**

 **"Love you too."**

 **They all left after Pop Pop paid the bill because he insisted. Then they went back to Fitz's house because everyone wanted a new scenery. Gabrielle, Liv's bestfriend from college had ran into them at the restaurant and Liv told her to come to Fitz house and hang out with them and she agreed.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Okay lets play truth or dare but the twist is you have to draw a card from this hat. I didn't make up anything this is how I bought it." Jake said.**

 **"Okay so Gabby go first since your the new one to this group." Tracee said.**

 **"Okay ...truth...when was your first sexual encounter and how was it? Whoaaaaa who came up with this game?" Gabby said.**

 **"I have no clue." Jake said.**

 **"Well I was 17 and it was with my boyfriend of 2 years. It was okay I guess. I mean I was a virgin so I didn't have anyone to comapre him to."**

 **"Well did you come?" Trace asked.**

 **"Damn T don't ask her that." Harry said.**

 **"Umm I actually didn't but he did." Gabby said.**

 **"Truth...What do you call your significant other in the bedroom?" Liv read.**

 **"OMG this is so embarrassing Jake we're totally burning this game after this..(everyone started laughing and Fitz face looked like a cherry tomato)...babe if its uncomfortable for you then."**

 **"No its okay go ahead."**

 **"Daddy" she whispered.**

 **"Wait Liv say it again we didn't hear you."**

 **"I said daddy" Liv said louder annoyed because Tracee made her repeat it.**

 **"Ewwwww I totally didn't need to know that." Mattie said.**

 **"Your next Matt." Liv said.**

 **"...dare...great of course I would get this...Give the person to the right of you a hickey on their neck and you have to suck for 1 whole minute." Matt said.**

 **He turned to Savi and she was looking so shy.**

 **"I won't do it if you're not comfortable with it."**

 **"Its okay we all have to do our dares or else it wouldn't be fair." He came closer and she tossed her curls to the other side as he sucked her neck. He could hear her breathy moans that she was trying to keep to herself and he was happy to know that she was totally out of control of her body.**

 **"Okay the minute is up...truth...What is the most embarrassing thing your spouse does that they don't know they do?...Livvie snores." Fitz said.**

 **"Fitzgerald no I don't!"**

 **"Yes you do Libs...and it is my turn...truth...What sexual position have you always wanted to try?" Tracee read. "Ummmm I think I've tried them all so I'm pretty content."**

 **Matt eyed Harrison who had his head down. "My go ...truth...Have you ever faked an orgasm?...Yes but in my defense I was tired and I couldn't keep up any longer." Savi said.**

 **"Wow...uhhh... dare ...Take a shot of hotsauce and pepper sauce mixed together...great I would get this dare out of everybody." Harrison said.**

 **"I'll make it for you" Liv said with a sinister smile.**

 **"No way Liv you're going to**

 **put a bunch of pepper sauce."**

 **"No I won't I promise."**

 **He sat down and took the shot and guzzled down water. " That was way too hot."**

 **"Okay I guess I'm the only one left so...truth...Have you ever gave someone oral sex? And did they enjoy it?**

 **...I have and I will say there wasn't any complaints." Jake said.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Okay so next 21 questions. Jake you go first your question is...If you had a time machine, would you go back in time or visit the future?" Gabby asked.**

 **"I would umm go back in time to help someone that I thought was okay but they needed me more than I thought they did. I would help them get better." Jake said and Savi gave him a sad smile because he already knew who he was talking about.**

 **"Harrison would you rather have a home in the mountains or on the beach?"**

 **"I would say on the beach because we could have get togethers and it would be beautiful but in the mountains could be romantic. I say in the mountains it could be like a vacation home."**

 **"Savi what was your favorite game as a child?" Harry asked.**

 **"Umm I loved hide and seek for sure...Tracee what food do you crave most often?" Savi asked.**

 **"I crave seafood because I love it so much...Fitz if you could visit one place on earth where would you go?" Tracee asked.**

 **"I would go to ... Greece because I always wanted to learn about their culture... Matt what would your house be like?" Fitz asked.**

 **"Idk a big house for sure with alot of rooms for kids and for my family to come and visit...Liv what makes you the angriest?"**

 **"When women try to flirt with my babydaddy (everyone laughed) no I'm kidding well not really but when people disrespect the people I love I don't play that...Gabs which is more important the truth or happiness?" Liv asked.**

 **"Of course I'll be happier to hear the truth no matter what it is then to be happy with a lie told to me so I pick truth." Gabby said.**

 **"Well now that we're done with that Liv how did you and Fitz meet? Catch me up with everything." Gabs asked.**

 **"Well I had got let go from my job because another business was basically taking all of our clients and I had to go to find another job. I know we're always straight forward with eachother so I went to Fitz he was a druglord."**

 **"Wow he looks like he's a suit and tie kind of guy. I would've never thought that."**

 **"Yeah I know anyway this is the funny part. I kind of used your name as an alias."**

 **"Liv you're so bad but its kinda cool Gabby the dealer."**

 **"Not really he didn't let me work for him."**

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"Yeah he said I would love to help you but someone of your beauty and caliber should never be involved in a business like this. The job I do is not for you and I would never want to put such a beautiful woman in danger with these things."**

 **"Real smoove huh?"**

 **"Yeah he is such a smoove talker and I find it so annoyingly cute sometimes."**

 **"Awwww Lili you're in love"**

 **"Yeah I am that man is my whole world. Without him I don't know what I would do with these two that are about to be here"**

 **"Yes I know Lili I'm so happy for you. Fitz seems like a great man."**

 **"He is. But after he referred me to work with his brother we kept on bumping into one another until we started talking. We were kind of forced to tell eachother our real names because of Jake and we've been dating ever since."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Hey Liv the food is ready come on." Tracee said.**

 **"Which reminds me I didn't introduce you guys Gabby this is my bestfriend and sister since we were like 1 years old don't ask me how just know our baby chemistry was off the chain okay. And Tray this is my bestfriend from college Gabrielle she saw me through a tough time and we've been close since. Although we lost touch after we graduated and everything with mommy but yeah."**

 **"Ohhh this is the Tracee that you talked about its nice to meet you. Didn't you move or something when you was younger?"**

 **"Yeah I did and its nice to meet you too." They were now sitting down at the table with everyone else.**

 **"This is the same friend that you had been out of contact with for like 9 or 10 years right? You was so upset with her because didn't contact you back."**

 **"Yeah she had umm moved because her dad had a great job oppurtunity...(Tracee looked at Liv with a sad face because she couldn't believe that she told her that) but we ran into eachother at work like 11 months ago and here we are back to being frick and frack."**

 **"Well its amazing that you know so much about me yet I know so little about you. Liv never even mentioned you to me." Tracee lied.**

 **"I find that hard to believe because I was there when Liv..."**

 **"Gabrielle" Liv warned.**

 **"When she miscarried. So at least I was there when it counted." Gabby said while everyone just looked at Liv as tears ran down her face**

 **"Get the fuck out of my brother's house right now!" Savannah said. Everyone knew that she had to be mad in order to curse because she never did.**

 **"Enough you two. Gabrielle this is the last time I will ever speak to you. Not only did you disrespect me and my fiancée but you disrespected our home and sister and family so I'm going to need you to leave and never contact me again because trust me when I say the only reason I haven't jumped across this table and beat your ass is because of my babies and my fiancée holding me right now. Get out of my house."**

 **"Liv I didn't mean to" Gabby said.**

 **"Savi escort this dumb bitch out before I forget I'm pregnant and beat her ass."**

 **"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to hurt you." Gabby said and then she left.**

 **"Tracee I ..." Liv said.**

 **She cut her off, " Libs its okay if you were upset with me but at least she knew about me. I love you and I'm sorry I wasn't the bigger person. I shouldn't have argued with her like that. The only reason why I didn't fight her was because of my respect for Fitz home and you but mostly because Mattie was holding me down." Tracee said.**

 **Liv looked at her and just busted out laughing. "I love my crazy sister. And thank you for forgiving me for telling her I was upset with you. And just this once I wish you would've beat her up."**

 **"I know but I'm being mature and I don't want my daughter to think fighting is okay I want her to be better than me, you know?"**

 **"Megan is a very smart girl because she came from a smart woman so I'm sure she'll grow up just fine.''**

 **"Livvie she's gone. Are you and the babies okay?" Fitz asked.**

 **"Yes daddy the babies and I are fine." She said lovingly with a smile.**

 **"Thanks Trace for keeping your cool I can tell you wanted to get at her." Tracee nodded. "See well sir!"**

 **"Libs you're okay?" Savi asked.**

 **"Yeah sis its just she was my bestfriend it sucks that she felt that insecure that she wanted to compete with Tray about who's closer to me. All the while embarrassing me telling my business to everyone. And I know you're wondering what's happened so here's a short version. My college boyfriend got upset with me when I told him I was pregnant and attacked me which resulted in me miscarrying my baby. After this I don't want to talk about it again."**

 **"And you don't have to either. You didn't have to explain anything. I love you Libs and everything happens for a reason your baby is now watching over you and their siblings." Savi said.**

 **"I love you too Savi and thanks for taking her out. I never saw you so upset before." Liv said.**

 **"Well she messed with my family and I didn't like her making you cry so I had to shit."**

 **"I understand. Calm down Savi she's gone." Mattie said walking up behind her.**

 **"I am calm Matthew."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Do you remember us meeting at that event for the military a year ago?" They started walking down a path in Fitz's backyard.**

 **"Umm yeah I do actually."**

 **"I remember asking you if you were a part of the army and you just shut down after that. Why?"**

 **"Because I didn't know you and I don't really walk around just talking about my personal life to people I don't know."**

 **"Ouch"**

 **"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"**

 **"So? You never answered my question?"**

 **"My daughters father was a part of the army and he ended up dying the dinner was to honor and celebrate the fallen soldiers so I was there on his behalf. I actually didn't want to come but my big brother encouraged me to."**

 **"That being Fitz?"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"He isn't very fond of me"**

 **"No not at all" Savi says and they both chuckle.**

 **"But I don't understand why"**

 **"Well he'll always see me as his baby sister and not the grown woman that I am"**

 **"I get it though because I treat Tracee the same way. As much as Harrison is a cool dude when I see a man interested in my sister I'll always give them the hard exterior."**

 **"Wait, you're interested in me?"**

 **"Yes I've been thinking about you ever since last year. All I could think about is those beautiful blue eyes."**

 **"Is that right Mr. Matthew Eric Garnett?"**

 **"Why yes it is Ms. Savannah Grace Grant."**

 **"How did you know my?"**

 **"Liv. I spoke with her this morning and she gave me a few details."**

 **"She did huh?" Savi said eyeing Liv across the yard and her smiling back.**

 **"Yeah I know that you are very shy, but can be outspoken. Not afraid to stand up to someone and you love unconditionally. And that you like me as much as I do you."**

 **"How could you be so sure?"**

 **"When I first saw you again you were kind of like in a trance looking at me. This morning the same thing happened you were nervous and when I gave you that hickey I could hear your breathing speed up so you tell me am I right?"**

 **"You're so cocky Garnett!" She said laughing.**

 **"Well I guess that's a yes."**

 **"Okay I do find you attractive...there you go"**

 **"And I find you attractive as well Ms. Savannah Grace."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"So you want to hang out?"**

 **"Depends what are we going to do?"**

 **"Ummm whatever you want."**

 **"Okay I'll let you know later."**

 **"Alright"**

 **"Savi hey Fitz was looking for you." Jake said.**

 **"Okay goodnight Matthew."**

 **"Goodnight Savannah Grace." She blushed and walked back in the house.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Hey Fitz you was looking for me?"**

 **"Yeah Libs has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we want you there Auntie, so?"**

 **"Of course I'll be there are you kidding me. My niece and nephew need me to be there. Who else is coming?"**

 **"Nana and PopPop of course and Tray, Harry and Jake of course."**

 **"Okay cool. We have a babyshower planned for Liv tomorrow so you kind of have to keep her occupied."**

 **"Oh okay. You guys know she hates surprises."**

 **"Yeah I know but she's going to love this. You my big brother is going to take her to take her maternity photos so that we can set up everything and have it ready."**

 **"Have what ready?" Liv said walking up.**

 **"Oh nothing we were talking about the graduation party we were taking about for Abby, Huck and Chris remember?"**

 **"Oh yeah we have to invite all their friends."**

 **"Yeah so just preparing that."**

 **"Right so we're catering the food for that. We're getting the cake for that too. Decorations and all of that is taken care of, DJ because you know I got to hit the dance floor." Liv said.**

 **Fitz was smiling, "Oh don't I know it."**

 **"Guys PG please" Tracee said.**

 **"Whatevs ...goodnight haters" Liv said.**

 **"Yeah yeah goodnight teenagers." They said laughing.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Hello...yeah she told me everything. Yeah it was easy I just played on the bestfriend card and it was like taking candy from a baby. Sure thing. See you soon, bye." Gabrielle said.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey yall back again with another update so I hope you like it. Up next babyshower, graduation, Liv's Trace and Matt bday and more•••**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and what you feel needs work. If there is mispellings take it all for love i know how to spell lol...Your reviews are important to me and I will take your suggestions into consideration. As always thanks for the love,**

 **follow me on twitter and ig ellaacin Thanks yall and remember to tell a friend to tell a friend to read my story, have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I've been wanting to update my story but it's so much work & my computer is I threw away. My tablet is temporarily gone and I start school again next week. I wanted to know are you guys still interested in this story. I will continue it if you can just leave comments and let me know if I should continue. I REALLY appreciate your opinions and will definitely take it into consideration when making my decision. Have a wonderful evening ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

" Sweet baby **you've** got to stop crying. Everything is okay."

" I know but I can't believe that my babies are graduating. It's like it was just yesterday when I was helping them with homework and telling bedtime stories."

" Libs c'mon they're going to be waiting for us."

Abby and Huck was talking to their friends about what they were going to do that night.

"Guys what's the move for tonight?" Chris asked even though he already knew that Liv was throwing them a party.

"I don't know everybody is saying it's undecided but just pm me when you figure it out." Huck said.

"Figure out what?" Liv asked.

"Oh we were just trying to see what we were all gonna get into tonight." Abby responded.

"Speaking of let's get home I've got a dinner waiting on you all." Liv said.

They all left ready to eat whatever their big sister had made.

"Hey guys can you make sure I didn't leave my wallet because I can't find it."

"Sure thing." Abby and Huck went back to find Fitz's wallet.

"Okay they're coming guys hit the lights. Shhhhh..."

"So what's been going on with you and Chris?" Huck asked.

"Uhh nothing we're dating. But how's Layla? I saw you both cuddled up in the corner."

"Okay you promise not to say anything?"

"Yeah totally. Why are these lights off?"

"Idk but her and I had sex about 3 times and I really love her. But the only thing is the last time we did it I was so caught up and I didn't use a condom."

"SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" everyone yelled.

"Oh shit." They both said in unison. Everyone from their grandparents to their friends were there including Layla. Liv looked straight at her with a glare.

"I know you aren't using foul language in here like that you two."

"Sorry nana"

"Everyone lets go into the backyard." They all cleared out except for Liv, Tracee, Fitz, Harry, Huck, Savi, Matt, and the grandparents.

" I can't believe that lil fresh ass girl came in here and slept with my baby brother not once but three times."

"Wait a minute pumpkin no cursing."

"Sorry Pop Pop but I'm so frustrated like he's so young to be dealing with this type of situation."

"Livvie first off he's not a baby he's 18 years old."

"Fitz I don't care if he was 42 he'll always be my baby."

"Okay can we discuss this later we have guest and it's their day to have fun." Harry said.

They all went into the backyard and partied it up. Liv along with grandmother Savi and Tracee had made dinner for everyone. Fitz, Harry and Matt was on the grill. Fitz had to keep an eye on Liv because she was glued to Layla's every move.

After everything died down it was time for Liv and their family to have words.

"I just want to say on behalf of my family we thank all of you for coming to celebrate Abbs, Huck and Chris graduating this year. I'm sure you all can agree when I say that time has flew by. Abby Cadabby (everyone laughed and Abby blushed) I love you so much and I am proud of the young woman you have became and are becoming, continue to be smart and grow. Huckybear "

He groaned and everyone laughed. " I love you so much and you are so intelligent and just grown now I ... (She started crying and he hugged her) I'm so happy for both of you and I know if mom was here she would be proud. And Chris I know I gave you a lil bit of a hard time in the beginning but I see the young gentleman that you are and I appreciate that. I hope our relationship continues to grow. And to all the graduates that are here Congratulations guys this is just the beginning."

Everyone cheered and they thanked everyone for coming, before they knew it the backyard was cleared out.

" Liv take it easy on her she's just a young girl. Talk to her as if it were me, remember I was in that situation before. I was scared and thought I had no one. We don't know for sure if he is pregnant so don't assume."

"Hey Layla can I speak to you for a minute?"

Nervously she gasped, "Sure, yeah." Looking around for Huck she couldn't find him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. I know you're young and bound to make mistakes but I teach my siblings about safe sex and you both are so young, ya know."

"Yes ma'am I uhh. Huck and I we umm"

"Layla relax I'm not going to bite you, it's okay."

She smiled, " Ms. Pope I'm really sorry I didn't mean to undermine you and I want to say we've never had sex in your house."

" I seriously want you both to be more careful. Are you on the pill?"

" Well I did make an appointment with my doctor after we had slipped up and I know it was stupid and irresponsible but please don't tell my mom or dad. They don't know that Huck and I are dating. They're not exactly warm to the idea of me dating a Latino. I know it's ridiculous because you shouldn't base love off of color, we're in the 21st century. Anywho I told them that he is a friend from school."

"I see. Now Layla I'm not going to lie to you if that test that you're about to take says your pregnant then your parents will have to know. And yes I know you didn't take a test because you are scared but it's okay I'm going to wait here with you, so go ahead to the bathroom while I go find Huck."

"Okay" she sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So when did you two you know?"

"Guys this is so weird talking to you about this."

"We'll we slipped up about 3 weeks ago but she freaked out because her parents don't know that we're together. They're sort of racist."

"So they don't want her dating a Latino ? But she's black?" Matt said.

"I know and yeah they want her to get with someone with more prestige I guess."

"Everything is going to be okay, no matter what we all have done dumb things it's a part of growing up. The best thing to do is learn from your mistakes and move on son." Pop Pop said looking behind Huck.

"Hey guys can I steal him away from you for a few minutes?"

"Sure go head pumpkin"

"So are you gonna scream at me?"

" No even though I wanted to strangle you earlier but my babies need their uncle."

"Thank god for the babies", he said.

She smiled, " when did you start having sex? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"1 because it's weird talking about it period and 2 you're my sister that's gross."

"But you told Abby?"

"Abby's not you."

"What does that mean?"

"Liv you're my big sister and I don't feel comfortable talking about that with you. And I just wanted to let you know that we've never had sex in the house."

" I know that."

"You spoke with Layla already?"

"Yeah I did she's taking a few pregnancy test right now. Huck I'll always be here for you and no I'm not disappointed in you, okay."

"How did you?"

"I've practically helped raise you I know you inside out."

"I love you" Huck said.

"I love you too. Now let's go check on Layla your love muffin."

"Really Liv? Love muffin?"

"You love her?"

"I think I do but I've been too nervous to tell her."

"We'll lets go see about your baby mama "

"Hey what does it say?"

"They all say no we're not pregnant. I am sooooo relieved babe." Layla said. " We're totally not doing that again. Thanks Liv for the talk, I appreciate it.

"Anytime Layla and remember no more humping without protection guys I'm not tryna have any nieces and nephews anytime soon."

"Got it" they said in unison blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So mama how did everything go?" Fitz asked as they laid down in bed.

"Well there won't be any other kid(s) running around here but ours."

"Okay...I'm glad that you were able to stay calm tho. You're the best baby mama ever."

"Fitz?"

"Yeah baby"

"If you ever call me a baby mama again I'm gonna grab you by your balls."

"But you always..."

"Babe shhh"

"Okay"

"So what were you guys talking about before I walked up?"

"Oh just guy stuff, you know."

"No I don't Fitz I'm a girl in case you haven't noticed but if you need reminding your penis finds this vagina very satisfying which resulted in your babies taking over my tiny body."

"Hey don't talk around the twins like that. Do you kiss your Nana with that mouth?"

"Ummmm that's not the only thing I do but you know that already. Fitz can you talk to your kids they're running wild in there."

"Sweetbaby why are they my kids when they're acting up but they're your kids when they're good?"

"Because clearly they get there wackiness from their dad. But everything good from mama, right babies?"

"I think its the other way around, right daddies angels?" They kicked Liv's stomach clearly agreeing with their dad.

"Well its good to know they're going to be on your side but mommy loves you very much my sweet children."

"Goodnight Livvie. I love you."

"Goodnight Fitz I love you more."

"Impossible." With no energy to object she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone was getting the place ready for Olivia's babyshower. She still had no idea what was going on. Tracee dropped Megs, Addy and Gracie off so she could hang out with her aunt Libs and so they could keep her mind off of their surprise for her. What a lot of people didn't know was that NOONE and I mean noone could surprise Liv. No matter what she always saw it coming. Her father used to say Rosie our babygirl is just too smart. She's way more intelligent than I was as a kid. Rose would just smile and say where you think she get it from while smiling and patting her curls. He would say Nana and they both would bust out laughing. Liv would just look on and laugh at her papa as she called him while saying your being a silly billy. Any who it was 1:45 by the time they finished everything up.

"Auntie I like the nail polish you painted my nails with. It's really pretty."

"Well I'm glad that my princess loves it. Addy and Gracie are you okay?"

"Yes auntie we're just playing dress up."

"Ooooh can I see what you have put together?"

"Yes but Megan has to come model with us too."

"So how about you all get ready and I'll bring out the cookies they should be done."

By the time Liv got back with the cookies the girls were ready. They were all being the curtain waiting to come out. " And now live from the princess palace here is our first princess Ms. Gracelyn also know as Ms. Gracie!" Liv said with so much enthusiasm as she cheered with oohs and ahhs as she sashayed down the runway.

"And our next princess Ms. Megan also known as Meggy Weggy or Megs." Megan gliding down the runway with confidence while giggling and slapping Liv and Grace high fives.

"And last but not least our last princess Ms. Addelyn also know as Addie...give it up for all of these beautiful princesses and they heard a whole bunch of cheering from their moms Savi and Tracee coming in the living room.

" Well ladies oops excuse me princesses that was an amazing job." Savi said. They blushed saying thank you.

"Okay girls its time for auntie Libs to be ready we're having a girls day out." Tray said.

"But I thought we were just relaxing inside today?" Liv said.

"Nope so c'mon hot mama we're going to have some fun."

And hour later Liv was ready. "Hey guys where are we going you never said?''

" To this new restaurant its so dope."

They pulled in the parking lot and got out. "We have to go in this way." They all walked in and boom, "Surpriseeeeee!"

"Guys no wayyyyy. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Fitz I thought you said you and Harry were working?"

"We were here helping set up everything for you." She kissed him again and again while murmuring I love you.

"Alright alright, Fitzgerald you watch them hands young man." Pop Pop said.

"Yes sir." He straightened out and moved back.

"Nana and Pop Pop thank you both so much for being here and all of you that helped out or brought gifts this is amazing. Papa would not believe that somebody finally got me. He always said one day it would happen." Liv smiled with tears in her eyes. Harry was rubbing her back.

"Cheer up big head. Everything is gonna be okay." Harry said.

"Hey no insults today is my day or else imma have to fire up yo big jug headed ass."

"Olivia Carolynn Pope you watch your language." Nana said . Harry stuck his tongue out and Pop Pop slapped his neck.

"Ouch!"

"Good stop making fun of your cousin."

Liv slyly gave him the middle finger so her grandparents couldn't see while sticking her tongue out. They partied and Liv introduced Fitz to some of her family members that he hasn't met yet and they all were so thrilled to meet him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Savi said getting pissed off.

"Who?" Liv asked.

"That bitch Gretchen, Gravel or whatever her name is."

Gabby walked up with a nervous smile. "Hey Liv I just wanted to come by and say that I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything that night. I was just jealous that you had your best friend back and I thought that there wouldn't be room for both of us."

"Gabby I honestly don't know why you couldn't come at another time but I really don't want to talk about this right now. I forgive you though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mattttttttie oh my fucking goodness it feels so good."

"I know it does Savi ...shit."

Mattie was thrusting so hard Savi just knew that she'd have bruises on her body by the morning but she didn't care. They found their way to the bathroom after having a few drinks, they were both to hirny for their own good. They were breathing hard and hard core screwing. Savi came and it was incredible then she heard. "Mommy ?"

"Are you sure Addie?"

" Gracie I'm telling you I heard her...she sounded like her tummy was hurting. Mommy are you in there?"

Savi slowed her breathing and she looked so sad. The girls left the bathroom and went back inside.

"Savannah I'm sorr..."

"No I'm sorry Mattie I shouldn't have pulled you in here. I'm in here having sex with someone I just met a few months ago and my daughters think I'm sick and looking for me. (There was a long pause.) I'm a bad mom."

"Savi no you're not. Look we both got carried away okay. Its not like they caught us."

"Mattie well you're not a parent so of course you would think that its not such a big deal. Those little girls are my life. I've never ...I haven't been with anyone since their dad and now I feel like I'm moving way too fast."

They both came out of the bathroom and Tracee was standing there looking at the both of them with a smirk on her face. "Well someone looked thoroughly fucked and by someone I mean both of you."

"T chill not right now okay." Matt said.

"Sav"

"Matthew I'm okay just leave it alone. Damn, I can handle my own. I don't need you saving the day!" Savi yelled.

"Well..." Matthew eyes watered up then he walked away.

"Oh My Goodness. Of course I would screw this up. This is why I didn't want to start dating in the first place."

"Savi why the hell would you yell at my brother like that what happened?"

"Listen Trace I really don't want to talk about it now." Savi said and walked out leaving Tracee confused.

When everyone came back Fitz was speaking. " I just want to say thank you everybody for showing out for my fiancée but most importantly the love of my life. My reason for living. This one right here means the absolute world to me and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Livvie baby if someone would've told me that I'd be in love I would've laughed in their face because I didn't believe in it. You made me believe in this magical thing that makes my heart beat faster and makes me do crazy things that I would never even think to do. I love you so deeply it hurts and I can't wait for you to have our babies." Liv was super emotional and crying.

"Yeah so they can make more!" Tracee yelled and everybody laughed.

Gabby watched the love that her friend and Fitz shared and couldn't believe that she would ever agreed to her assignment. She knew what she was supposed to do tonight but she couldn't not do it. "Damnit" she whispered.

Dennis," What happened are you ready for me to move in?"

Forgetting that she he on a wire she said, "No it's just I uhh cut my finger. No biggie."

"Well you gotta be more careful there darling." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Hey Liv I know you don't exactly wanna hear from me but I need you guys to evacuate this building right fucking now or else some shit is going to hit the fan."

"What the fuck are you talking about Gabrielle?" Liv said.

"Libs I really do love and miss you and I'm sorry for everything but if you don't get out of here someone is going to get hurt so go. And take your family with you."

"Okay, okay but you have to explain all of this to me."

"I will I promise now go."

The family all left and went to their family villa where everyone could stay the night. "Hey baby what happened back there you've been acting weird since we left." Nana said.

"Oh no reason I'm just so exhausted these twins are tiring me out more and more everyday."

"Are you sure it's only the twins?" Nana said smiling.

Liv turned so red," Nana I'm not going there with you."

"You don't have to tell me sweetie. I could hear it every morning and night. That's how me and your grandad..."

Liv cut her off, " Okay nana I'm not listening to that so good night."

"Lynn I know something is bothering you and we're gonna get to the bottom of it tomorrow morning."

"Yes nana... Oooooooooh these contractions have been kicking my butt all day."

"Niece well why haven't you said anything ?" Tracee mom said.

"I thought I could handle it. Oooooh tell me this isn't happening now." Water gushed out of Liv and she began to breathe deeply. "Get Fi..."

"Sweet mother of God is it time?"

"Yes get my bag and load up the car, now! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit these contractions hurt like a motherfucker!"

They all loaded up the car and pulled into he hospital. Fitz being so nervous and anxiety filled left Liv in the car until he remembered she was in labor.

"Sorry sweets I didn't mean to." Fitz said. Liv couldn't stop laughing because he was so frantic and jumpy. "Fitz breathe okay babe. It's gonna be fine...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO ITS NOT!"

They put her in a room and measured her. She had to dilate a little more and she'll be ready to deliver.

"Talk to me tell me a story. I need to be distracted."

"Okay so when I was 6 my mom and dad had took me to the Disney land. So I had to go to the bathroom. I left from where my parents were eating and walked around trying to find it. Before I knew it I was near the entrance of the park. I had totally lost my parents and even worst I ended up peeing on myself. I started panicking and crying. Some man found me in the corner with my knees up in my chest. He asked me who I was here with and he said my name on the speaker. My parents were so pissed but they were glad I was okay. I got my tail whooped and all of my toys were taken away. I never did that ever again."

"Baby why didn't you just tell them you had to pee?"

"Because I was a big boy and big boys didn't need permission to go to the bathroom."

"Ahh huh but you learned that day alright. Our kids are going to know not to run off because they will get in trouble."

"Totally. Awww man the look on my mom's face is one I'll never forget. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Mind you I was only missing for 10 minutes."

"Fitz to a mom 10 minutes feels like 10 years. I'm getting queasy just thinking about it."

"Hey Mrs. Soon to be Grant how are our babies coming along are you almost ready?"

"Doc I've been ready since 2 weeks ago. His kids are stubborn."

"Is that right Olivia?"

"Yes it is."

"Welp they're ready so come on first time dad"

"How'd you know?"

"You're sweating worst than she is, plus I heard you counting your breaths over there."

"Come Fitz, give me kiss" they kissed and he relaxed.

It took Liv about 12 pushes and she had her baby boy 6 lbs Mr. Caleb Jeremiah Grant and next their lil princess came at 6 lbs and 7 ounces Ms. Camryn Grace Grant. Liv couldn't believe that their babies were finally here. They kissed and hugged them and let their family see them.

"Fitz I can't believe we're parents. Who would've thought all of this from going to see about a job."

"Right. I knew I had you at what can I do for you?"

"I call bs on that mister." She smiled while looking at her babies and their daddy. " Fitz promise me that you'll always be here for us. Please because I can't do this without you. You're my rock."

"I promise you Sweetbaby past death do us part. Because it's impossible our souls are forever intertwined. I love you Livvie."

"And I love you too Daddy." She said smiling.

"Hello I'm sorry to barge in but there are some detectives here to see a Fitzgerald Grant."

"Huh? For what?" Liv said.

"I don't know some questioning about something." The nurse said.

"Liv baby don't worry I'll handle this. I'll be right back."

Just then Liv got a text from Gabby saying "I'm sorry." She was pissed. She knew her apologizing was nothing but trouble. Gabrielle was now her enemy for sure.

GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE IVE UPLOADED A CHAPTER BUT IM BACK. AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT AND WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. GUYS I REALLY WANNA READ YOUR THOUGHTS MORE SO STOP AND WRITE SOMETHING, THANKS AGAIN!


	15. Chapter 15

Tracee had been rushing trying to get to the hospital because Liv finally had "her babies". Emphasis on HER, because now that they are here they are hers. While Tracee was walking in the hospital she started reflecting on how Liv told her about her pregnancy. Liv was becoming extra irritable and emotional and T knew something was up. She started focusing more on her habits and choices of food. What was hard was Liv was always a big eater so she knew she couldn't really factor that in however the combinations of jalapeños and icecream is what helped her. Plus T had been through it before so she knew the symptoms. Then she remembered the night Fitz and Harry got shot and all the chaos and how she almost miscarried. She was so greatful to God that her sister babies were still alive and now they are here. Her god children are actually physically here where she can hold them. Before she knew it the elevator opened so she can get off and she darted to Liv's room. "Hey bestfriend I was speeding like a mofo to get here.."

"Hey T wassup"

"Well dagg sis hi to you too. I mean I know you just pushed out my two angels so I'll let you slide for sounding so unexcited. Wait is that a word? I don't even know. What's wrong bestie?"

"Some detectives came here to speak to Fitz about what...I don't know. I mean what could they have to talk about?"

"When was this?"

"Ummm about a half an hour after I delivered the twins."

"Whoaaa, that must be about something serious. Why are they questioning him now? Like its been like a few months since his accident and everything."

"Tracee I have to tell you something."

"What is it? What happened? Is it bad or good? Because usually when someone says those words it means its pretty bad and I don't really do well with bad news."

"Tracee remember when Gabby came to the house that day when we all were playing the games?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well Gabby and I were catching up and I told her about Fitz and I relationship."

"Okay Liv I'm tryna see where your getting at but your not telling me the whole thing."

"I told her how Fitz and I got started and what he used to do."

"Do you think she went back and told the police?"

"She must have. I mean why the hell else would they be questioning him? I can't believe I once trusted and befriended such a conniving bitch."

"Well I forgive you because you didn't have anyone else."

"Tracee if Fitz finds this out he's not going to trust me again. What if he gets arrested? What am I going to do with two kids? How am i going to take care of them by myself?"

"Liv you've got to calm down before you have a panic attack, ok sweetie just breathe. In and out, In and out yeah thats it. Fitz is going to be fine they dont have any evidence. Did you tell her anything else?"

"No and I'm glad I didn't. I feel so hurt and guilty. He's going to take back my engagement ring and leave me and the kids for sure."

"Listen that man loves you and those kids that you just had not even 2 hours ago.

There isn't one thing that you can do that he will not forgive you for trust me."

"Listen to her Livvie because she's telling the truth. I know that you feel guilty because you told Gabby those things about me but I don't care I will never leave you or my kids."

"Fitz you don't know that. What were they asking you?"

"Oh they were just asking me about the incident with me, Harry and Derrick and why he would even have a beef with me."

"Oh thank God."

"Hey Trace"

"Hey Fitz"

"Where's Harry?"

"Ummm I don't even know I called him twice and texted him. He left alil after me."

"That's strange Harry answers his phone most of the time I know my cousin."

"I don't know maybe he went to go pick up the gifts for the twins that we got them."

"Awww his big ass head being all sentimental."

"Olivia Carolynn I better not hear that word come out your mouth again." Nana said coming in the door with Pop Pop, Abby, Huck Quinn and Savi.

"Hey yall. Sav where's the girls?"

"Oh they're with my cousin Mya. Im going to bring them up tomorrow."

"Liv where are the twins?" Quinn asked.

"Oh they're in the nursery they just took them up there about half and hour ago to run some test."

"Cool so who does the babies look like?"

"Well Camryn looks like me and Caleb looks like his daddy."

"Awwww how cute."

"Hey Savi can I speak to you?" Tracee asked. Liv looked at the two because they were acting suspicious.

"How about we all go and get some food and give the girls some time to talk?" Fitz suggested.

"So how have you been?" Tracee asked.

"Good the kids are good too they wanted to come but I told them it was way too late for them to be out here. The only way they went back to sleep is because I told them their Aunt Libs had the babies and the faster they go to sleep the quicker they can wake up and visit them."

"Wow."

"Okay why are you two acting so weird? Whats up?"

"Nothing at all."

"Tracee Matthews do not play with me you know I know when you're lying. And Savannah Grace Grant don't you dare just sit there and act like this conversation and you both behavior towards one another isn't weird. So I'm asking again What's up?"

"Matt and I got into a disagreement and Tracee felt a way."

"A disagreement over what? And when did this happen?"

"We were arguing. And tonight."

"Arguing why? And at my babyshower?"

"About him trying to save me and knowing about being a parent."

"Ok can you just tell me the full story because I'm not understanding."

"Ok so we were arguing and then Tracee came joking and I told him off for sticking up for me against Tracee."

"Okat, but tell her what happened before I got to you guys."

"Ughhhhh okay okay Matt and I had sex there we go boom."

"At the babyshower? (T and Sav nod yes)... damn Sav and in the bathroom? I knew it would happen."

"How?"

"Because you both were giving each other sex eyes the whole night."

"Hey Liv I..." Matt was tongue tied once he saw Savi in the room."

"Shit..." he mumbled but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey bro how's it going?" Liv asked.

"I should be asking you that. Where's my niece and nephew?"

"Im good and they're in the nursery upstairs."

"Okay..."

"Hi Matthew" Savi said feeling sad because he didn't acknowledge her.

"Savannah" he said nodding his head. Matthew was trying to play it cool but his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Can we talk please?" Sav asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Mattie I'm really really sorry for how I spoke to you tonight."

"Hey I"

"No listen I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I excused your feelings as if they didn't matter and when you tried to stick up for me I didn't let you."

"Well I didn't think that the situation with your kids was that deep and that was very idiotic of me. Will you accept my apology Savannah Grace ?" Matthew asked looking in her blue eyes.

"Yes I do Matthew"

"Can we seal it with a kiss?" He asked.

She gazed into his beautiful rich chocolate brown eyes, "What if I say not right now? Maybe we can later."

"Or maybe we can kiss alot when I take you out to dinner ?"

"How about we do both?" She says smiling.

"I can live with that." They started making out heavily.

"Savi? What are you doing?" Fitz asked looking upset.

"Umm I was actually talking to Mattie about our date."

"Awwwww I can't wait. I'm so helping you get ready." Tracee said.

"Fitz this is not the time to talk about this right now, seriously." Sav said.

"Well I think it is you know you shouldn't be..."

"Fitz I am a grown woman you don't get to tell me what I can and can not do okay big brother."

"Well guess what I definitley can because your not going anywhere on any date."

"You wanna bet on it?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Elijah Grant bring your ass in here right now and leave your sister alone!" Liv yelled.

"But sweets I"

"What did I say?"

"I'm coming."

"The nurse is bringing the babies now so come on help me sit up."

"Okay."

"Fitzgerald you better leave Savi alone I am not playing with you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Livvie, I'm sorry baby."

"Gimme kisses" They started kissing and the nurse cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt but the babies are back for their parents."

"Awwww babe pass me my babyboy. (Fitz laid him on her chest)...Hi my baby...look at my little heartbreaker...Hi Caleb Jeremiah...you're gonna be a total momma's boy right sweetie...I know...I know buddy" he started babbling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Liv wassup cousin ...let me see my niece and nephew,"

"Caleb this is your cousin/godfather/uncle Harry and this is Ms. Camryn Grace who loves to sleep more than everyone on this earth. But I am not complaining. Where were you?"

"Out getting my niece and nephew gifts...wassup bro...lemme holla at you for a min." Harry said to Fitz.

"Yeah what's going on?"

"So I was at the shop picking up some things when I ran into Gabby and she told me some interesting things. So one of the cops happen to be related to Derrick and has been following you for a while. Apparently they put Gabby on to this case because they knew that you were dating Liv and they both had ties. Gabby is new to the police force so she's still proving herself and trying to elevate her permission. She said talking to Liv was easy because they began to catch up and Liv told her about you and the accident without even thinking something of it because she thought it was okay. Well Gabby was wearing a wire and they heard everything. They're going to try to pin you on Derrick's death and add years for the drug dealing thing. She said she's incredibly sorry and she NEVER EVER meant to hurt Liv. I don't want to upset Liv because of the babies, you know."

"I cant believe this. This is absolute bull...Do you really think they'll have a case? I mean there's no subsequent evidence of anything so they can just lock me up and throw away the key. I told Liv that I'll always be here for my family. I dont want her to think she's going to raise oir children single handedly. I can't do that to her Harry."

"I know bro. I say we just wait this thing out. Gabby is supposed to try to erase the evidence without anyone knowing. Derrick's cousin and her are the only ones that were on this case anyway."

"Well thats the least she could do seeing as she is the reason we're in this position in the first place."

"When are you going to tell Liv? Are you going to tell her anything at all?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't want her worrying to be honest."

"Yeah"

Fitz looked Harry straight in the eyes and said, "Look if anything happens make sure you look after my family ...I know Liv will be totally out of it but you make sure that she and my babies are good at all times."

"Bro don't talk like that nothing is going to happen."

"I don't know where my fate lies right now. Im just telling you to look after them."

"Of course, you got my word."

"Got what? Where's my niece and nephew?" Jake asked.

"Wassup bro their inside and I'm gonna put you on once we leave."

"Cool...hey sis how are you? Oh look at C&C"

"Jake I'm good and I know you didn't just nickname my kids after a soda."

"Let's say I did."

"Don't let it happen again." They both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"How's Chris been? I know you probably can't believe he's 18 now."

"Yeah everything just happened so quick. One day I'm washing him up with rubber duckies floating around and then I blink my eyes and he's shaving. He's good though. He's still trying to decide whether he wants to stay here or go away but he's leaning more towards staying. Any normal teen would usually run for the hills at 18."

"Like Abbs and Huck. They're so ready to be on their own.''

"Yeah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what college you going to?"

"I umm...I don't know."

"Well did you get any acceptance letters?"

"Yeah Stanford, Harvard, Spelman, Virginia State, and Chicago State"

"Wow you've got all great ones."

"Yeah but I think that I'm gonna stay in Chicago because its best for me."

"Why?'

"It's always been just me and my dad. No way can I leave him. I'll be stressing over if he's okay. If my mom is putting him through too much. I can't do that to him."

"But your dad wouldn't want you to do that. He'll be fine trust me."

"You wouldn't know anything about that considering the fact that you haven't had a father since you were a toddler."

Abby just looked at him with tears in her eyes and his eyes almost popped out the socket. "Abby I didn't mean ..."

She yelled at him, "Fuck you Chris. Don't! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran quickly down the steps and out the house.

"Hey Abby ...where you off to?"

"Home" she answered with a clipped tone.

"Well then...Christian...Christian come down here."

"Hey dad"

"What happened to Abby she looked really upset when she left just now."

"We had a little disagreement, thats all."

"Christian Alexander Grant you tell me the truth right now."

"Well we were talking about my acceptance letters.''

"Okay and..."

"I told her I've decided to stay here and she got upset."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she get upset?"

"Because I told her that I didn't want to leave you here. Its always been us two and I'd be worried about you if I wasn't here."

"Christian you know that I will be perfectly fine."

"Nothing will happen to me I promise."

"Dad its just."

"No Chris you'll be better off going away and experiencing life as a young man. So many things you're going to see and be taught from some of the greatest professors. You have to go."

"Gosh well I guess I'll go."

"So I know there's more to the story."

"I got heated and told Abbs she doesn't know what its like to have a father being that she hasn't had one since she was a toddler. Before I could take it back she cursed at me and left."

"Son you definitely have got to fix this.''

"I know dad. Every since we decided to cool it on the relationship she became my bestfriend. I don't know what I would do without her. I think she's never gonna wanna talk to me again."

"No way you both are family, its inevitable."

"I know. I'll let her cool off then I'll talk to her."

"Chris "

"Yeah dad?"

"I love you" Jake said hugging his son.

"I love you too"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey bro thanks for bringing us home I appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem."

"I'm going to put the babies in their cribs."

"Okay babe. Yeah they need a nap."

"So you, Harry and Jake sure talked alot at the hospital. What were you all talking about?" Liv asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much."

"Fitzgerald don't lie to me. We never lie to eachother, remember!"

"Sweets"

"No I dont want to hear it!" The doorbell rang and Liv went to answer it.

"Who is it babe?"

Loud screams sounded from Liv and Jake then he just heard at least six gunshots let off.

He ran to the front of the house with his gun. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. He yelled from deep inside his stomach..."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been gone for a shminute I know but guysssssssss I know you probably like what happened? Who do you think came to visit them? Leave a comment and let me know what you think? Thanks again guys and remember tell a friend to tell a friend to tell a friend.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Abbs what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." She responded.

"I find that very hard to believe I can see your face is as red as can be and so are your eyes. And you look so sad." Quinn retorted.

"I really don't want to talk about it okay. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Abbs I don't want to come off as the annoying prying little sister but I want to know what happened so that I don't see you in so much pain. Besides you and Huck talk about EVERYTHING and I always feel so left out. It seems like just because I'm the youngest no one tell me anything. I'm always the last to know and I hate that. I feel like maybe our bond as sisters aren't as strong because of our age difference. And with you and Huck going off to college soon we'll never talk or if we do you won't really let me in like you'll do him."

"Quinn I feel like you're being very dramatic. Like honestly we always hang out. We actually have mutual friends. And Huck and I are only close because of our age. We're on the same path you know."

"Abby don't pacify me, okay I know all of those things already."

"Quinn I already told you I don't want to speak about it now. YOU'RE REALLY STARTING PISS ME OFF OKAY!"

"You know what Abigail? Fuck you, okay! I'm done trying to be a caring little sister. And what really sucks the most is that I actually thought I was going to get through to you."

"Okay enough of your childish ass attitude I told you not now. So guess what? Fuck you too Quinn!"

They started to argue even more louder and causing a whole bunch of ruckus that they didn't even hear the phone ringing. They were both trying to get the last word in that they ignored the loud ringing call all the while they didn't know of the tragedy that occurred.

"Dammit Abby answer the damn phone!" Huck said aggressively.

They continued on going back and forth until Huck walked in the house pissed off and ready to whoop their asses for not answering the phone.

"SHUT UP!" Huck yelled.

They both stopped and looked at him in shock because Huck NEVER screamed so loud or have looked so angry.

"Why you are arguing I don't even care to know but we all have to go, something happened at Fitz's house. He didn't say he just said come NOW! Like right now."

They all darted out the house hoping everything was okay with their niece and nephew and sister.

"I wonder why Fitz didn't say what it was."

Abby said.

"I hope noone is hurt or anything I would be crushed if anything happened and we were so busy arguing that we didn't think to stop and answer the phone." Quinn said.

"Yeah I know." Abby said. "Hey look Quinn I'm really sorry for what I said to you and I promise we're going to have a better relationship from now on, okay. Mom would've whooped our asses had she heard us making all that noise." Abby continued.

"Yeah she would've been went off on us. I'm sorry I cursed at you Abbs."

"Yeah I'm sorry I cursed at you too. I love you LITTLE sister." She said teasing her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Heard it all before (chuckling) ...I love you too Abby."

"Guys we're here." Huck said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my fucking gosh what happened to you. Who was...what is ...I can't breathe

.where is...why ..I'm"

Fitz heart was racing so fast and beating so loud he swore every one in the neighborhood could hear it. "I have to go ...I need to go...I can't just."

"Bro WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE MAN?"

"Harry I opened...and then I ...I came ...and he was...I don't... I can't breathe...it happened... I wish I" Fitz said sobbing in between words.

"Fitz I need for you to calm down and drink this water, okay?."

"Now what's going on why is there blood in the living room?"

"Jake I ummm ...he ummm ..He got shot. I've been trying to get him to say something to me but he blacked out and I called the ambulance to get him. But I don't know where the hell Liv is."

"Okay where are the kids?"

"They're in the nursery in their cribs. I called Huck and he went to get Quinn and Abby and they're on their way. They're going to go to the hospital with Jake. Savi and Matt are going to come get the kids and I am going to find Liv."

"Okay we have to think. What happened before you heard the gunshots?"

"I'm not sure I was in the room with Liv and she was upset. I was trying to calm her down and that's when the doorbell rung. Liv opened the door and like ten seconds later I hear shots ring off and I come and see Jake bleeding out on the floor. I immediately call 911. They're here. I couldn't leave my kids. Liv would kill me if I left our babies so I called Savi to watch them. Harry I really hope that she's okay I would die if anything happened to her. I mean what if it was one of the guys we had problems with. Or someone that we used to work with that did this. It would crush me. I don't want my brother to die."

"He's not going to die."

"Sir excuse me we got a call about a shooting and a man is injured." The paramedic said.

"Yes he's my brother Jacob Grant. He probably has been hit three times. One in the abdomen, once in the leg and the other in the arm."

"Thank you sir."

"Fitz what's going on? What happened here? Oh MY GOODNESS is he okay?" Abby asked.

"That I don't know it's a long story but I really have to find Liv she's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" They all respond except for Harry.

"We've gotta go. We'll let you know when we find her." Harry says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouchhhh what the hell is going on?" Liv says rubbing her head. "Where are you taking me?"

"My boss wants you. They're not too pleased with your behavior as of late so I was assigned to bring you in. You put up quite a fight though."

"Who the hell is your boss? And what do they want with me? I don't bother anyone so I don't see why they would want to see me."

"I'm just following what I was told."

"Is your boss a man or woman?"

"That is classified information that I can not tell you."

Liv rolled her eyes and then she thought about her babies being without her and she started blinking back tears because she didn't know if she was going to make it out alive but she knew she had to be strong. Any sign of weakness would only make them rejoice.

Once they arrived in an old abandoned building Liv was trying to figure out a way to escape. "Ma'am I'm so sorry for this I just really have to do my job."

Liv glared at him and sat on the cot in the cell room she was in. She looked all around and saw that she was totally secluded there was no window, or anything just a cot that smelled like old piss and dirty water. Their was stains all over it. Though the floor was cold she opted to sit on it because there was no way she was going to lay on that disease ridden bed.

"Where is your boss?"

"Miss I can't tell you that."

"Right I forgot I'm dealing with a little bitch baby that does nothing but take orders."

"Ma'am I totally understand your frustrations but DO NOT EVER FIX YOUR MOUTH TO CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN. I'm NOONE'S BITCH." Tom said in a cold steel voice and then he closed the door.

Lib started to cry because not only did she want to get back to her babies and fiancée but she was so worried about if Jake was okay. And her breast were leaking so she knew her babies needed her. She started to fall asleep with all of the exhaustion before she knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so who would want to get Liv?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't have the answer to that question." Fitz said frustratingly.

"Okay think about it the last conflict you all had who was it with? Or who did Liv have friction with?" Tracee said.

"Gabrielle she's the only one that had problems with y'all. Let me call her up she gave me her number." Harry said.

He called and she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello its Officer Gabrielle at your service, how may I help you."

"Hey Gabrielle its Harrison, can I meet up with you? Are you busy?"

"Ughh something like that. What do you need?"

"Actually the issue is Liv has been kidnapped and we're trying to find her" he says.

"Whoa I'm so sorry to hear that. I'll handle this and try to track her down you know. I'll do my best. I'll call you if I have something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patient is Jacob Grant, 37 years old, gunshot to the abdomen, arm and leg. Suffered from unconsciousness, coded about two times on the table. Finish with surgery and now recuperating in ICU. He has family in the waiting room. I will now update them." Dr. Julianna Thomas said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chris Chris OMG I'm so sorry about what happened to your dad." Abby said.

"Yeah me too. Abbs I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean to come off so mean. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling right now? When did you last speak to your dad?" She asked.

"A few hours ago and I told him about our argument. He convinced me to come talk to you and I told him I would. Abby if anything happens to my dad I can not go on. He's my best friend and I have no one else. I mean I know I have family but he means so much to me. I really hope he's going to be okay and when I find the bastard that did this he's going to burn in hell. I'll make sure of it. Better yet I'll send him there when I kill them."

"Whoa Chris you've got to chill bro, let's keep a level head and leave all of that up to the police." Huck said.

"All of that level head shit went out the window when I heard my heart was shot and bleeding out in my uncle's house. So I can give not one fuck about having a level head right now." Jake said.

"Okay Chris just take it easy, okay. I love you bro and I only want what is best for you." Huck said.

"You're right, sorry bro. Thanks guys for being here. I appreciate it."

"Hey we're family after all. Besides your dad is like the super cool uncle we've always wanted." Quinn said.

"Yeah he is something else, huh. I remember the day my mom left for rehab and I was super young my dad did the best he can making sure I was taken care of. We were like two peas in a pod from then. He's like my dad, older brother and best friend wrapped into one. I can't lose him." He said with tears falling down his face.

"Family of Jacob Grant? Are you here." Dr. Julianna asked.

"Yes I'm his son Christian is everything okay?" He asked while wiping his tears away.

"Actually your dad is in ICU, he flatlined on the table about twice but we were able to get all of the bullets out. Right now he's expected to recover. We're going to keep him here for about two or three weeks to ensure he's healing probably. He's going to need assistance." She finished.

"Thank you so much for saving my dad." He hugged her with tears stills coming down.

"You're very welcome Christian and yes you can see him now." Julianna said wiping his tears are from his face. "I'm going to tell you now he has few machines helping him breathe okay but he's fine. I need you to understand that he's still your dad but he's a little beaten up, okay." She said.

"Yeah I understand." He responded.

They began to walk to the ICU and although it was only two minutes away from them. It felt more like two hours. "Now Christian remember what I said okay. Breathe sweetie."

"Right, breathe."

When he opened the door to his dad's room he almost collapsed taking in the sight before him. All of the machines that were placed on his body left him totally out of it. It was so hard for him to see him like that. He walked closer and grabbed his hand. "Dad I love you so much and I need for you to get better for me."

"He will Chris I believe it. Your dad is a great man." Abby said.

"That he is Abbs."

"We're going to stay here with you, we still haven't got any Intel on where Liv is and who could have her. I'm really worried now. Its been hours now and she's still missing." Abby said so defeated.

"Hey if I know one thing about my uncle its that he loves your sister and he's not going to just give up looking for her trust me. He's going to find her."

"Yeah I hope so. Liv is like our mother you know. She keeps us all in check and makes sure we're on track with school and everything. After mom passed she took over the role of our guardian and she hasn't failed us not even once. I don't understand who can do such a thing to her."

"Knock Knock..hey I'm a friend of Olivia's I'm Gabrielle. I'm doing an investigation to see what happened. Uhhh I see your dad is still out of it I'll come back at another time."

"Wait umm how long have you been looking for Olivia? She's my older sister, I'm Abigail."

"Oh I've been looking for about two hours now. Just trying to narrow the list of people that could have her you know. I wanted to get some intel from Mr. Grant over there. I will definitely let you all know if I end up with a hunch to what can be going on" Gabby said.

"Thank you" Abby said.

"Hey don't mention it. Liv and I were very close in college, like best friends."

"Oh okay, well thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome Abigail."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jacob Grant, 37...time of death 12:37 am."

"What? Noooooooooo. This is gonna kill Fitz. Please say this is not true ..please" She runs out of the hospital so fast noone can catch her. She ends up running all the way home only to stop at seeing someone on the couch in the living room.

"Mommy? What are you doing here?"

"Libby baby you brung me here. What's going on with you honey?"

"Well let's first start off with the good news. Mom I had the babies and they're so beautiful."

"Libby I saw you. I knew when you started have contractions. In fact I knew when you were going to go into labor before you did. And yes my grandbabies Camryn and Caleb are absolutely gorgeous."

"Mom you really were there. I haven't even told you their names."

"Sweetheart I'm always with you. Now I know about what happened already you're going to be absolutely fine. Fitz and Harrison and Tracee are trying to figure out where you are, along with that Gabrielle girl."

"Why is she trying to find me. She's the reason Fitz was being investigated by the cops. She's a traitor and I can't believe I even considered her a friend. Mom I possibly could have gotten Fitz jail time. I just had the twins and I can't raise them by myself. Fitz is the love of my life and I can't lose him to jail. I mean how will I raise two kids without their father. Fitz is a great dad already you should have seen him in acting at the hospital. He didn't want anybody to hold the babies and he kept driving the nurses and doctors crazy with questions. By the time it was time for us to go they were practically pushing Fitz out the door. He was instructing Jake to drive slowly because we had precious cargo. Jake took it on the chin though. He has a son and he said he acted the same way when he was born. Fitz was so adorable though in a sort of annoying way. I hope he doesn't drive me up the wall with the kids."

"He sure is a fine young gentleman that you have chosen. You've done well baby."

"Thanks mama. You always know how to calm me down and give great advice. I love you so much."

"I love you more Olivia Carolyn Rosalynn Pope. And I'll always be here for you."

They hugged and Liv woke up because someone was coming down the hall.

"My boss sent you this food. You haven't eaten yet and here's some water."

"I don't want anything to eat. I want to go home."

"Well certainly you know I can not allow that. My boss will ruin me if I do."

"Well tell your boss to come see me their self."

"Still stubborn I see" A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here Gabrielle?" Liv said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **HEY GUYS I PROMISED THAT I WOULD BE BACK WITH AND UPDATE ABOUT TWO MONTHS AGO AND I'M SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS UPDATE AND CONTINUE TO TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND TO READ THIS STORY.**

 ** _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU AND I HOPE THERE ARE MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME AROUND._  
**

 ** _Follow me on twitter ellaacin_**

 ** _IG: ellaaacin_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello Christian, how are you doing this morning?" Dr. Julianna asked.

"Hi doc, I've been taking it day by day. Just waiting for my old man to wake up."

"That's why I came here. I need to check hisvitals and see his progress. Judging from here he looks

good. Lets see...his lungs are definitely sounding a little better. He's looking pretty okay. Being that he

has been in here for a week now, its cool. Trust me I have seen a lot worst."

"Yeah I'm sure you have. He has too."

"Hey Christian would you like to join me for lunch in the cafeteria? I know you're in here 24/7 and your

dad is so grateful. You need to take a break though, so what do you say?"

"Sure I think its okay. My uncle and family are coming to visit my dad today."

They both walked to the cafe and got tuna subs, a soda and chips. "So Chris tell me about what's going

on with your aunt and the situation with your dad? All I was told was that there was a shooting and

kidnapping. Where is she? Did they find her?"

"Unfortunately they have not found her. The detectives think that aunt Liv could be anywhere by now a

week had already gone by. My uncle is pretty stressed between finding her and worrying about his

brother in the hospital and then throw on top of there the babies. He's going through so much. And Liv's

grandparents are still here helping with the babies and they're up in age so just imagine what they're

experiencing. The detective Gabrielle used to go to college with Liv they were very close.

She's one of them trying to find her."

"What did you say her name was?"

"Gabrielle...her last name is kind of foggy though. I think its Williams. Why do you know her personally?

I mean I never saw you speak with her."

"Understood" Julianna said.

"So where is your family?" Chris asked.

"Well my mom and dad are still in our hometown of Boston. They didn't want to relocate. I moved here

after I graduated and started my residency here. I have a brother that annoys me endlessly but we're

pretty close."

"Well what are brothers for?" He said chuckling and they both laughed.

"If I knew I would answer that."

"What does he do?"

"Oh he's in the Chicago police department."

"Oh wow so he's a cop?"

"Yeah he's cool that way. As long as we've been kids he always said he'd grow up and become a cop."

Her pager went off alerting her that someone was trying to get her immediately.

"Guess that's the people calling you huh? (She nodded) ...Thanks for lunch doc."

"Don't mention it!" Julianna said while running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

Richard I been praying so hard but it seems like aint nothing getting better. Our baby is out there

suffering. "

"Nessa baby I know. My pumpkin is out there with someone being held against her will. I've done

searched and asked around and done some more searching and trying my best and nothing has came

up. I'm not giving up until my pumpkin is back with us. I can't let them hurt our baby. Nessa I will kill

someone if they physically harm her."

"Richard I know sweetie. Harry, Tracy, Savi, Matthew and Fitz are looking too."

"Something has got to turn up or else its going to be world war 3 out this bitch, if I don't find my

pumpkin."

"I got a feeling she'll be back very soon." Nana said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know you're looking really bad right now. Like dehydrated, you should drink some water or

something. This is the seventh day you've refused anything I've tried to give you and for what? Liv I'm

not your enemy here." Gabrielle said to Liv smiling.

"Go to hell Gabrielle you and your people that work for you. I can't believe that you're such a conniving

little bitch. I don't know what type of fake apology you sent me in the hospital but you can take that and

shove it. And to think you were once one of my closest friends. You trifling hoe. Leave me alone."

"You're calling me a hoe? Please okay. Just because you wanted to be little miss perfect and smart

straight A student means nothing to me. Everyone else treated you like you were above but not me."

"Yeah because you pretended to be one of my supporters and on the low you were really rooting for me

to fail. But guess what? You will never win because I have God and my mom on my side and there is

nothing that can stop me from reaching my full potential as a mom, soon to be wife, and business

woman. Continue to be the hater that you are and low life that you'll always be."

Gabrielle tried to launch herself at Liv but Tom got in the middle of them before she could. "C'mon boss

you need to go take a break. Honestly because you're just upset go get your self something to eat or

something."

Gabby rolled her eyes and left the two alone in the room.

"I don't need you to stand up for me. Or try to save me. If she would've came over here I would

catapulted her ass right into the wall and remind her that I'm that same Liv that worked out relentlessly

for thots like her that think they can approach me."

"Listen I'm only trying to help. I've never harmed you and I'm not the bad guy here." Suddenly there was

a person at the door.

"Ohhhhhh finally you're here. Look she need some type of fluids and she won't take anything from me."

"Thomas what the fuck is going on here? And who is this?"

"This is Liv she has been here for a week and I need you to make sure she is okay."

"She is not coming near me at all. I don't know her and I don't trust her as far as I can throw her so

...HELL NO! Unless you want me to beat you up!"

"Wait a minute are you Liv as in Olivia Pope?"

"Why?"

"Your family has been looking for you. Thomas what is happening?"

"

I've been digging up dirt on Gabrielle. She's a very dangerous criminal disguised down low detective

that we've been trying to find for a few years and I've finally got her. I had to convince her that she had

me on her side so that I could get enough info to put her away for a lifetime."

"Wait a damn minute so you had me in here knowing good and damn well you were here for an

investigation but had me her miserable. I so hate you even more now."

"Liv listen you can hate me until the end of the earth but I'm going to get you stable until you we're able

to leave."

"

What is your name?"

"Dr. Julianna Smith and this idiot is my brother Thomas."

"We have to go now and I'll stabilize you in the car instead. Your family will be thrilled to know that we

found you."

"No one is going anywhere actually" Gabby said and shot Tom in the arm. A full on massacre ensued

after.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **HEY FAMILY** I **AM BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND**

 **PLEASE LEAVE** A **REVIEW ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Remember tell** a **friend** to **tell** a **friend** to **tell** a **friend**


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit why do I always find myself in these dumb ass situations?" Tom said.

"Thomas OMG! Are you bleeding? Oh Hell Fucking No this Reject wannabe Barbie thug life bitch didn't just shoot my fucking brother?!" Julia ran towards Gabby.

"Who the fuck are you calling a reject? And Thomas what the hell is going on? You're trying to play me this whole time? Are you deadass?" Gabby said turning to Tom.

Julia saw this as a way to bum rush Gabby and jumped on her from behind. They began to tussle and tussle and there was a whole bunch of screaming and then the door busted open and shots rang out heavily.

"Oh My God please what just happened?!". Liv screamed and looked up to see her family there. There was Fitz, Tracee, Harry, and Savi looking back at her.

"Babe thank God you're okay I was worried sick! I can't even began to tell you how much I love you and missed you."

"Fitz where are my babies?"

"At home with nana and Pop Pop."

"MATTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Nooooo Baby please." Savi screamed. They all turned to see Mattie lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and stomach. "Pleaseeeeeeee call somebody pleaseeeeeee!" Tracee yelled!

Xxxxxxxxxx

There were cops and emt workers helping the injured get help. Gabby ended up dying from being blasted by the cops. Julia got shot in the arm because she was choking out Gabrielle when the show down occurred. "Savi I need you to breathe sweetie he's going to be okay you have to calm down. The doctors are working on him, I promise." Fitz said trying to get her to relax.

"Fitz I can't deal with another loss. I really like him. I don't want to lose him. I can't do this..." She said while crying and suddenly breathing very hard.

Fitz held her while she was having her panic attack and didn't stop until it was over. "Here drink some water. Let's go check on Jake."

"Okay", she responded.

Meanwhile Jake's doctor is running test on him. "Hey there Mr. Grant A few people have been waiting for you to open your eyes here. Your son has been here everyday to spend time with you."

"Damn you are beautiful. I'm sorry I thought I said that in my head." Jake said.

"Mr. Grant I umm... Well I...thank you." Julia said.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. How long have I been here?"

"Roughly a little over a week. I see your vitals are doing way better then they were. We've done a few test and your progress is great. I want you to stay for a few more days so we can make sure that you'll be able to get around with a bit more ease. You were hit pretty badly."

"Oh my gosh where's Liv? And the twins? My brother?"

"Right here" Fitz said answering from the doorway with Savannah behind him.

"I'll leave you all alone.

Jake smiled. "Damn I'm gone for a week and you look like shit."

"Well you always look like shit so I guess we're even." Fitz said.

"You two are so annoying I swear." Savi said going to give her brother a hug.

"That is no way to greet your brother who's just had a brush with death."

"You better be glad I love you Jacob."

"So where's Liv? Are my niece and nephew okay?" He asked.

"Of course they're with Nana and Pop Pop. We found Liv and she's in her hospital room being checked for any injuries. Thank god she was safe."

"Where was she? Who had her?"

"Gabrielle her friend from college. Turns out she was plotting this all along."

"Wow I'm glad she's ok."

"Yeah we had to come see about you. Christian and Abby and the others are in the waiting room. I'll go get them. I'm going to go back to Liv's room and check on Matthew."

"What happened to him?"

"He got shot in the crossfire when we found Liv."

"Tell him I hope he gets better."

"I will" Fitz said and he left Savi there with Jake.

"Hey how are you doing for real? I know what today is and I know all of this stuff going on is really stressful."

"Jake it's so difficult. I lost Adam today years ago but it still feels fresh and then to see Matthew get shot I felt like I couldn't breathe. So far I've had at least two panic attacks. This is all a lot to for me." She said while crying.

" I know Sav but everything is going to be okay. I love you baby sis."

"We were totally having a moment and you go and ruin it. I'm grown Jacob, totally not a baby. But thank you and I love you too."

Julia walked in " Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Mr. Grant."

"You know it's fine if you call me Jake."

"I think it's appropriate to just call you Mr. Grant. Your son is here. Christian come in."

"Hey dad." Christian walked in with tears in his eyes reflecting his dad's.

"Hey son" Jake whispered with his voice cracking. It was as if him and Chris were the only two people in the room. They hugged each other while the tears fell.

"I was wondering if you was gonna leave me. I've never been so terrified in my life. I thought ...I thought I wasn't gonna see you again." He said tears still coming down.

"You know I'd fight to get back to you any day before I let that happen. You're my favorite person. I couldn't leave my favorite person."

"Ummm excuse me" Julia said leaving in tears.

"Doc hey wait up" Chris said following her out of the room. "Hey what's up? What happened?"

"Nothing I just recently lost my grandfather and your relationship with your dad reminds me of my relationship with my grandfather."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. You should get back to your dad."

"Yeah I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Chris".

Xxxxxxxx

Liv was sitting up in her hospital bed. "So can I leave today?" She asked.

"Yes right after we get your results."

"Now if you don't feel well pumpkin then you'll have to stay in here. Don't be giving this hospital staff a hard way to go."

"Pop Pop!" She yelled running from the bed.

"Hey my beautiful princess. You know I missed you so much."

"I missed you too"

"Some other people missed you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

HEY YALL IM BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! I know I gotta get better with updating this story. As always I love y'all feedback so gimme some reviews y'all & Remember TELL A FRIEND to TELL A FRIEND! Who y'all think visiting Liv?


End file.
